How Things Change
by Loving SPN TW And TVD
Summary: A/N: Enjoy guys really hope you like this, It'll be a multi-chapter! Stiles x oc! Angst Smut to come in next chapter so R&R This Fic is with an OC called Alexandria Savage! Savage by name Savage by nature! Kind of a soul mate thing with a big twist
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang out through beacon hills high school, signalling the end of class for Alexandria Savage and the end of school, she was part of Scott Mccall's pack. Today had been a relatively good day, that was until Alexandria spotted Theo Raken smirking at her from across the class room, next to the door to the classroom.

Alex quickly looked over at her Alpha Scott on the other side of the room to Theo, he was currently in a conversation with Stiles and Lydia. Malia was currently backing her bag up in the seat behind Alex, that's when she realised that the colossal mental case was one hundred percent smirking at her. Sighing to herself, she quickly got up from her seat picking up her things and quickly tossing them in her bag, she chucked her backpack over her shoulder and walked passed Theo, rolling her usually blue sparkling eyes in utter irritation as she practically had to push past him.

Theo followed her from the classroom that much she knew, but she just kept walking, hoping that the rest of the pack wouldn't be that far behind her in leaving, Alex kept her pace heading for the school parking lot. Until she was stopped in her tracks suddenly and dragged into an empty classroom, by someone much stronger than she was.

Alex let out an irritated sigh as she turned around to face the person who had dragged her in this classroom, but where she had expected to see Theo she was momentarily taken a back at who was standing there instead. "Of course he sent you, his faithful little lap dog," Alex said with a smirk on her lips.

Alex took a step towards the chimera who was currently growling at her, Alex raised her eyebrows with the smirk still firmly on her lips as she spoke, "Well, are we just gonna stand here all day while you growl at me like a rabid dog? Or are you going to tell me why you dragged me in here?" Alex sassed with a cocky tone of voice.

Until all of a sudden Tracy had her against the wall by her throat, Tracy now smirking at Alex, not that it shook the teen's confidence at all. Alex wheezed a little at the tight grip on her throat, "Theo wants you to go on a date with him and join our pack" Tracy started but stopped as Alex attempted to cut her off but Tracy squeezed her neck tighter effectively cutting her off before she could even utter a single word.

"As I was saying, if you don't agree to what Theo's terms he will kill everyone you love and care about, including your little defenceless Stiles and he promises to make you watch as he slowly and painfully kills him" Tracy scowled at Alex the entire time she had spoken, right up until she mentioned Stiles, she had seen the twitch of worry in Alex's eyes at the mention of him making her smile a little menacingly.

"Not that I see why Theo would want you, what the hell is so special about you, you're just a pathetic little human" Tracy snarled.

Alex smirked at her as she looked her dead in the eye and said just one word, "Jealous" she wheezed, Tracy growled deep in the back of her throat, as her claws popped out just grazing Alex's neck before Scott came burst through the door.

Suprised Tracy dropped Alex to the floor and stepped back away from the Alpha, Scott immediately jumped on Tracy and pinned her to the floor with the help of Malia, While Stiles and Lydia came rushing in Lydia closed the door carefully and quietly behind them, Stiles dropped to his knees at Alex's side soon followed by Lydia, they were all nervous about their best friend being okay.

Stiles was quick to roll Alex over, Lydia helped to make sure they kept her on her side, Alex smiled up at the both of them Stiles sighed in relief taking her hand in his, "She's okay" Lydia smiled in relief looking over at Malia and Scott, who shoulders visibly relaxed somewhat, both now standing with a tight grip on Tracy.

All of them realised pretty quickly that luckily Alex had just been subjected to Tracy's chimera venom, "You're coming with us" Scott growled, surprised when Malia was the one holding him back, when she grabbed the back of the girls head and bounced it off one of the nearest tables, "Malia!" Scott exclaimed at the coyote.

"What? She was being difficult, now she's not" the brunette shrugged.

"You can't do that Malia! We're in the middle of school what if somebody saw you?!" Scott asked a look of shock and almost disbelief on his face.

Malia looked a little confused for a minute before she spoke, "Look, we can get her back easier now, plus nobody saw Scott, don't worry so much" Malia reasoned.

Scott scooped Tracy up into his arms just as Alex started to sit up with the help of Lydia and Stiles, an obvious smile on Alex's lips which she directed at the coyote. "We seriously need a pack meeting" Scott sighed, looking mainly at his best friend.

"Right I'll call Derek," Stiles said regretfully, as he released Alex and her hand and handed her over to Malia, Stiles quickly took his phone from his jean's pocket and dialled Derek's number. "It's Stiles, we have a bit of a problem" Stiles pauses to listen to Derek, his eyes darting around his friend's faces, "Yeah okay, yeah, see you there" Stiles sighs as he hangs up the phone, he puts it back in his pocket, "We're meeting at Derek's place, in half an hour, for those of you who didn't hear already" Stiles explained.

Scott nodded in reply, Stiles turned and slowly opened the door so they could leave, he held his other hand back so the others knew to wait back until he moved it to say the coast was clear, he carefully and slowly stepped out into the seemingly deserted corridors, he looked around as much as he could without losing sight of the classroom, but there was nobody in sight, which was just never a good sign in this school.

Stiles stepped back into the classroom this time leaving the door open behind him, inclining his head at Scott to tell him to listen and see if he could hear anything, Scott nodded at Stiles as he shut out all the heartbeats and heavy breathing around him, but he couldn't hear anything, well nothing close enough to them to be considered a threat.

Scott gave Stiles the go ahead, quickly stepping behind him so that if anything did happen, that he hadn't expected then he could protect his best friend and get him out of the way plus he could protect the rest of his pack. Stiles cautiously walked out into the hallway, Scott was close behind him followed by Malia, Alex and Lydia.

Luckily it looked like Alex was walking on her own now without much help from the girls, but they were close by just in case she did need their help and so they could keep a close eye on her. The entire pack almost jumped out of their skins as coach rounded the corner, "What the hell is going on!" he asked loudly a bewildered look on his face, as he looked around at all of them sceptically, his captain holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Bilinski! Maccall! What the hell is going on!?" Coach demanded again as he began to make his way toward the group of shifty looking teens.

Scott and Stiles opened their mouths to reply with any excuse they could muster, no matter how ridiculous or unbelievable. Until Coach was just a few metres away from them and simply raised his hands in the air, beginning to back away, "You know what, don't need to know, don't want to know, it's time to go home and that's where I'm going, home!" he exclaimed as he turned to leave, causing the entire pack to release the breath they had been holding.

They all jumped as coach shouted back at them from nowhere, "Maccall you and Bilinski better be in good shape Monday, we've got a big match!" he chuckled as he walked away shaking his head, with Scott and Stiles shouting back a quick yes coach at the mans retreating back, he waved his hand in recognition not bothering to turn around, as he shouted back, "That's my boys" then he was gone, disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall.

The pack were quick in leaving once they were sure that Coach had gone, "That was way too close guys" Alex breathed still a little nervously as they finally arrived at Stiles' jeep, the jeep was alone in the parking lot, "We better get moving" Scott said with a sigh.

"Yeah, before the bitch wakes up," Alex said nodding her head at the girl still out cold in Scott's arms, she grunted a little rubbing her throat, feeling the area that was sure to bruise quite soon.

"Besides that, Derek's probably home by now, so we better hurry, we need to get this sorted sooner rather than later," Scott said looking around at his pack, a chorus of agreement rang out.

Stiles and Scott walked to the rear of the jeep, leaving Alex, Malia and Lydia to climb into the backseats of the jeep, Scott laid Tracy down in the boot of the jeep, he and Stiles tying her wrists and ankles with the chain Stiles kept in his boot from when Scott was a newbie. After the incident in the changing room with Coach, the entire locker room watching as it fell from his locker, he thought it best to keep it out of sight but still reachable when needed.

Stiles shut the back of the jeep up and he and Scott walked to their sides, Stiles jumped in the drivers seat and Scott looked in the back of the jeep at Alex, "No Alex, I want you up front, just in case she wakes up, if that's okay, I just can't risk her threatening you again" Scott said his eyes and voice soft and caring as ever.

"Okay, Mr protective" Alex smiled at her Alpha, hopping out the back of the jeep and jumping in the front seat beside Stiles after Scott got into the back.

"You okay," Stiles asked, looking over at you as you shut the door behind you and he turned the key in the ignition, the jeeps usual and unmistakable hum running on the inside and the outside, Alex glanced over at Stiles to reply and she couldn't help but notice that he still looked as worried as when they had first found her.

"I'm fine Stiles, honestly, I promise I'm not about to keel over, I'm just so sick of feeling weak" Alex sighed, watching his form in the driver's seat as he slightly stiffened at her last statement.

"Alex you're not weak, you're human, you just really need to be more careful and stop being so reckless" Stiles sighed an undertone of irritation in his voice.

"Stiles don't, please don't go there again" Alex warned, feeling the irritation begin to almost itch at her skin.

"No for once I won't stop Alex! You do this all the damn time! You know what!? One day it will get you killed and you don't even seem to give a shit!" Stiles said, his voice louder now and getting slowly more irritated his tone matching hers.

"Please Stiles explain something to me! How in the holy hell was this my fault!" Alex fumed raising her hands in the air, the expiration evident in her voice, but as usual neither of them were even showing signs of backing down, they were like this with one another more than anyone else either of them spoke to.

They hadn't even registered the other three in the back trying to calm the pair of them down, "Don't twist it, Alex! I never said it was your fault, but I bet you couldn't help..." Stiles was cut off in shock as Alex flung her door open and jumped out, the jeep still slightly moving.

"Really Stiles!" Lydia sighed raising her eyebrows at him, as she waited for him to stop climbing over Alex's seat and quickly going after her, quickly followed by Malia who just shook her head at him as she too jumped out after her friends.

"Did you even ask her what Tracy said, Dude?" Scott asked Stiles calmly, laying a gentle hand on his best friends shoulder as he spoke.

"No I didn't, but come on Scott you know how she gets" Stiles sighed, beginning to feel a little guilty at his outburst now.

"Yeah well, something's telling me that if you did know, that you wouldn't be acting like this right now," Scott said softly, clapping Stiles on the shoulder as he too jumped out of the jeep.

"Wait, Scott! What did Tracy say?" Stiles asked following Scott to the back of his jeep.

Scott sighed looking his best friend in the eye, "Well basically Theo wants her to leave our pack and join his, but he also wants her to go on a date with him. Naturally, Tracy didn't appreciate her answer, or the way she said it" Scott explained, chuckling after the last part, imagine just how and what she would have said.

Scott bent down and scooped Tracy back up into his arms again, turning to face Stiles, not exactly surprised by the look on his face. "Yeah that was pretty much the look I was expecting" Scott chuckled, "Talk to her man," Scott said seriously, as he walked after the girls, who were just about to walk inside as Scott caught up to them.

"Idiot" Stiles muttered to himself, wiping his hands down his face, as he jogged after Scott and the girls.

Walking into Derek's Stiles noticed Alex sitting on a chair by herself with space next to her, he started to head over to the seat beside her, giving her a small smile, she immediately turned away from him. He sighed to himself as Lydia evidently took his seat, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting it, instead he opted for sitting beside Scott.

Before anyone could utter a word Derek walked into the room, followed by Peter, much to Stiles disgust, he couldn't help himself not after the day that he'd had, seeing the former Alpha always sent him off on a rant and today there was no way he could control his temper, or stop the words that were basically spat from his mouth, even if he'd wanted to.

"What in the hell is he doing here exactly!?" Stiles fumed, the anger almost visibly rolling off of him, the anger from Alex and the car only fueling him, combined with his obvious and well know hatred for this particular Hale.

"Stiles come on, leave it" Scott tried, hoping at some point today that Stiles would calm the hell down.

"No Scott come on! Really, Peter why the hell are you even here!? We all know you only help us to help your self!" Stiles continued nothing in his voice different than before.

"Stiles why don't you shut the hell up for five minutes! Or at least until you actually know the situation for once!" Alex all but growled, shifting in her seat to turn her anger filled look back at the wall, Stiles cleared his throat and looked at the floor, feeling like a complete dick, for not asking her what had happened sooner, he hated her being mad at him, but even then she had never looked at him like she had done today.

"Well, I couldn't have said that better myself," Peter said, making sure that he was smirking at Stiles, sensing the obvious tension between the two filling the room.

"Peter, really shut up" Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes at him before looking over at Scott, who told Derek everything that happened at the school and what he wanted to do about it.

"Okay, so you want to hand Tracy back to Theo, with the promise that he leaves Alex alone and leaves town?" Derek asked, confirming with Scott.

"Yeah, we just need your help," Scott said, keeping his eyes on Derek as he spoke.

"Okay, so what..." Derek started but was cut off by Peter.

"Well, that's a stupid plan!" Peter sighed shaking his head, looking at Alex he continued, "What you should do Alex is meet him for this 'date', keep him busy until I can get there and when I do I'll kill him" Peter said simply, with a smile on his lips at the angry teen before him, clearly quite pleased with himself.

Alex looked up at him as he was now standing right beside her, "I like the plan, but why would you help me?" Alex asked a little confused, but her voice a little less angry than before. Everyone was looking at Alex, completely shocked at the conversation these two were having in front of them, all of their mouths hung open, hardly believing that Alex was talking to Peter let alone agreeing with him and being so calm about it.

"I'm helping Alex because you don't completely make me want to rip my skin off like the rest of this lot, but Theo needs teaching a lesson, he's a spoilt little shit and be put in his place if you will, not forgetting how much fun it will be" Peter smirked wiggling his eyebrows at her, patting her shoulder he backed away from her.

"Anyway I'm leaving, because I can, I'll see you later Alexandria, you have my number," Peter said leaving Derek's home. A chorus of no's and disapproval rang out as Peter left.

"Enough guys! Come on! We all know when Theo wants something he doesn't give up! I'm pretty sure that he doesn't give a single shit about her either!" Alex said nodding her head towards Tracy's body laying on the floor. "Scott I don't want you thinking I'm taking this lightly, but I'm pretty sure that killing him is the only option at this point" Alex sighed, watching her Alpha's reaction.

"We'll think of something Alex we always do come on! think about this please!" Scott pleaded with her.

"There isn't anything we can do Scotty" Alex sighed with a sad smile.

"Just think this over tonight okay? Please" Scott asked a little sadly.

Lydia just smiled at Alex a similar look on her face to the one on Scott's, "If you do it just be careful and if you need anything call us okay, I've got your back, always" Malia said a little more concerned than usual.

"I will Mal" Alex smiled at the coyote in reply.

"If anything happens please call okay! I really don't want to be predicting your death anytime soon" Lydia said sadly, pretty sure she and Malia knew you well enough to know that your mind was already past made up.

"As long as I know you guys won't get hurt too, I promise Lydia, I will call you," Alex said hugging both girls tightly.

"You've all got to be kidding me right!? Please tell me you're joking!" Stiles shouted angrily, standing from his chair. "This is not happening! You can't trust Peter, especially not to have your back! And you sure as hell can't risk double crossing Theo and him living to just come back for you! Stiles fumed, starting to step toward where you were standing.

Alex released Malia and Lydia, meeting Stiles in the middle fire in their eyes, "I will be fine Stilinski! Now back the fuck off!" Alex growled.

"We're gonna go, leave you guys to it, call if you need anything, Stiles I'm taking the jeep," Scott said, shooting the girls a look as he picked Tracy up again, Lydia grabbed Stiles keys from the side and they all quickly left.

Derek hearing this tossed his house keys on the side, "Think I'm gonna head off to guys, I'm gonna be anywhere but here, keys are on the side lock up when you're done, I won't be back until tomorrow" Derek said slipping out his door.

The moment Derek left Stiles started up again, "You're being ridiculous Alex! Come on! This is gonna get you killed! Stiles tried to reason, but he just ended up shouting it, completely defeating his objective, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Stiles stepped closer to her, causing Alex to step back, they continued this until her back was pressed against one of the windowed walls of Derek's loft. Getting no response from her was only serving to wind Stiles up more, "Alex! Talk to me! You're being an idiot! At least try Scott's plan first, stop being so damn stubborn!" Stiles growled.

Their noses were almost touching as he stepped closer still, both breathing heavily against each other's lips, Alex raised a hand to slap Stiles but he caught her wrist in his tight grip slamming it back against the window behind her. "Get the fuck off of me!" Alex growled.

"There she is! No not until you do as your told! talk to me and stop this ridiculous idea of yours! Stiles growled back pushing his body tighter against hers.

Alex raised her other hand to smack him again, this time it met his cheek with a sound that echoed around the room. "Alex just stop!" Stiles shouted, pushing her other hand above her head too.

"You gonna make me Stilinski!" Alex shouted back, struggling in his grip, only causing it to tighten.

"Oh I'll make you alright" Stiles grunted.


	2. The Decision

**Words: 4754**

 **Warnings: Smut, Sex and swearing**

 _A/N: Hey guys, so_ I'm _finally updating how things change!_ I _would love to know what you guys think of this story! As_ I'm _really enjoying writing it,_ so I _hope you are all enjoying the reading! so please let me know! feedback is greatly appreciated R &R!_

* * *

 ** _The Decision_**

Stiles surprised Alex when he suddenly bent down so their faces were practically touching, their noses brushed and then from nowhere Stiles pressed his lips harshly onto hers. Alex's entire body stiffened as so many thought ran through her mind at once, she wasn't sure how to breathe in that moment let alone respond to his kiss.

Right up until she didn't have a choice because he'd pulled away with her bottom lip between his teeth, They both opened their eyes and found that they were looking into one anothers, still able to see the fire running through them both from earlier.

Stiles couldn't help but think about the fact that she was always there for him, when nobody else had been, when even Scott hadn't believed him, hadn't understood or took the time to listen, she had. She understood, she understood him.

Stiles hadn't realized just how strongly he had felt for her not until now, with her breath against his face and lips. Alex's body pressed so close to his own, so many emotions running through them, the anger still thick in the air.

Their chests pushing together as they huffed in anger, even as he pulled away from her they were still tightly pressed together. Stiles briefly kept her lip between his teeth as he looked into her eyes, keeping their eyes locked even after he let it go.

Stiles was just hoping that he hadn't made the worst decision of his life by kissing her, but he needed her to listen, to understand what he was saying, that this was the worst plan ever.

He could only take this as a bad sign right now she still hadn't said a single word and she still looked just as angry, his brain was doing it's best to come up with a world-class apology, but all he could manage was an unsure and unsteady voice as he spoke.

"I-I-I I'm, I d-don't know w-" Stiles stuttered, giving up with a sigh, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself but he saw something flash through Alex's eyes for just a moment, he couldn't be sure of what he thought he saw however because it was just so fleeting.

Alex could feel him staring at her and she was finding it extremely hard to concentrate, so still tight in his hold she closed her eyes feeling her heartbeat in her ears, her body burning with anger frustration and nerves. Alex couldn't decide if this was a risk that she could take or not, right up until she heard his nervous stuttered rambling, she felt her heart shatter at the sound and knowing she was the cause made her feel worse, but at the same time he had a nerve, if anyone was always putting themselves in danger it was him, well not this time she would protect him, even if he hated her for it.

She opened her eyes pushing so many feelings away she didn't look into his eyes right away, instead, her eyes flicked down to his lips, the ones that hadn't long ago left her own, you could have cut the tension in the room with a knife in the moments that followed.

She made her mind up, not sure if she would live to regret the decision, she didn't care right now that is the only thing she knew. "Stiles, please shut up, just for once" Alex practically growled. Pushing up as high as she could on her tiptoes, she quickly mashed her lips roughly against his before she changed her mind, the best that she could in her position.

Stiles gave a surprised noise as their lips touched for the second time tonight, Alex could feel about one hundred different emotions running through her body at that moment, she was still so angry at him and that was certainly a large part of it.

So much so that she didn't know what she wanted to do more, rip his clothes off or kick his ass up and down this house, but tonight she needed him, heck they needed each other.

Alex felt as her nails began to dig harshly into the palms of her hands, just as Stiles finally responded to the kiss, which he deepened rather quickly and it was slowly becoming all teeth and tongues. They both needed something in that moment, a connection. Stiles released her wrists from his tight grip and instead took her face in his hands, pulling her impossibly closer to him, Alex stumbled a little, tripping over her own feet as she reached for his waist, gripping it tightly she pulled him closer to her in every way they weren't already connected, both of them were all hands they regretfully pulled away from one another feeling their lungs burn.

They still hadn't let go of each other instead Alex's head thumped against the window behind her, as she dropped her head back Stiles' lips continued moving, making their way down her neck, sucking and biting his way down, a hand in her hair gently holding her head back while the other was resting on her ribs.

Alex had moved her hands to that tight ass of his, pulling him close as she panted, her head was spinning as his name spilled breathlessly from her lips. She slipped her hands teasingly slow up Stiles' undershirt, feeling him tense against her touch on his bare skin.

"S-stiles. Off now!" she breathed tugging at his shirt, her voice was husky from all the shouting and heavy breathing, the sexual tension did nothing to help her either. Stiles groaned regretfully pulling himself away from her, stepping back he shrugged off his plaid shirt, Alex watched as it fell to the floor, she couldn't stop herself from biting her lip as she watched him, all today's problems had been forgotten a little the more the night went on.

Stiles looked a little nervous which was making him look all sweet an innocent, her body burned at the sight of it, he slowly tugged his red t-shirt from his body, tossing it into a pile with his shirt. wringing his hands as he noticed her watching him, she smiled at him unzipping her hoodie she tossed it in the pile he had started, Stiles gulped watching her, as she picked the hem of her strappy top and pulled it off of her body slowly.

"Shit" Stiles breathed, his eyes scanning her body hungrily, she smiled at him a small blush beginning to cover her cheeks, she slipped her arms behind her back ready to take her bra off, "Wait, c-can I?" he asked nervously.

Alex looked a little taken aback for a moment, but she should have known he would be different, "Yeah, sure" she smiled, he stepped towards her still a little nervous, "Stiles I won't bite, not yet" she giggled with a wink trying to lighten the mood slightly.

He chuckled in reply his hand slipping around her back, "You're gorgeous you know" he whispered as he popped it open with his thumb and finger, as he easily undone it he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, much slower than earlier, their tongues slowly sliding against one anothers as her bra fell to their feet, moaning into each other's mouths as he cupped her breasts in his calloused hands, slowly massaging them in his hands, those long talented fingers pinching her nipples now and then.

They quickly kicked off their shoes not caring where they landed, feeling the heat thicken between them more and more by the second, as their bodies craved each other's touch desperately.

Alex slipped her hands down his chest, admiring the way he felt under her hands and even the way he looked, he was surprisingly muscled under all that plaid and other layers of clothes. His body was surprisingly strong Alex felt his muscles contract under her touch, feeling him pushing into her slow but firm touches.

Until she felt the trail of hair under her hands which lead into his jeans, she quickly and roughly popped his button open making his body jolt toward her a little, Stiles groaned at her rough treatment. She followed by pulling his zip down, soon after she was quickly tugging the irritating barrier out of the way, over his ass and down his legs as far as she could, Stiles stumbled a little as he attempted to kick them off from his legs, she stopped him before he fell over and hurt himself.

Unable to hide her chuckle at his usual clumsiness, as she pulled her lips from his and whispered softly in his ear, "Let me help you with that baby" Stiles' skin prickled with goosebumps, she turned him around so his back was pressed against the large glass window.

She had expected him to say something by now, but he didn't, the guy who nobody could get to ever stop talking was silent under her touch.

Alex rested her hands on his chest as she sucked a small mark into his neck, Stiles groaned breathlessly, throwing his head back against the window behind him, she made her way down chest, kissing every small mole she found, nipping at his skin along the way her tongue soothing the slight teeth marks, Stiles was moaning above, seemingly forgotten how to speak which made her smile to herself.

She slowly ran her tongue down his delicious abs her eyes flicking up briefly to look into his, not that she could see his eyes but he looked so sexy like this, head tossed back his plump lips parted, better yet she was in control of making him feel good, which did more for her than she would be willing to admit,

Stiles' hands had both gripped onto her hair tightly in the past couple of seconds, "So good" Stiles groaned, daring to look down at her, now on her knees practically between his legs, as she sucked a mark into his hip, while her nails had begun to sink into the backs of his thighs, he knew one thing for sure nobody had ever paid this much attention to him and his body before, he didn't realize how much he'd like it.

That being said as much as he did like it, this was slowly driving him insane, Stiles leaned fully against the window again as she pulled the stubborn jeans from his body finally,

"So much better" she moaned, rubbing her thighs together, running her hands up his legs until they slipped briefly into the bottoms of his boxer shorts. Alex heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his body jump toward her, as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of the final barrier.

"A-Alex wait" Stiles groaned, a shiver running across his body again.

She flicked her eyes up to look at him as she spoke, "Hmm, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Can we, can we just talk about earlier, just quickly, like really quickly" he sighed hearing the regret in his own voice.

"Stiles don't, please don't, not again" she groaned the irritation in her voice, more obvious than he had expected it to be straight away.

Alex stood and stepped away from Stiles, "I don't want to talk Stiles" Alex said as she popped open the button of her own jeans, hooking her thumbs into the waistband she slowly pulled them down, while she spoke.

"I want you, Stiles, I want you to fuck me, hard," she said, speaking with a tone of voice Stiles had never heard from her voice before.

"Alex, don't" Stiles warned, his voice husky from the way that she was working him up, he was so turned on he thought he'd combust.

"What? Do you want me to stop, want me to stop so we can talk?" Alex mocked, as she kicked her jeans off to the side, she was surprised by herself, but she couldn't help but wish she was like this more often. Alex stepped closer to Stiles, in nothing but her lacy French knickers, stepping right into his personal space.

She breathed heavily against his plump lips as she spoke, "Don't you want this Stiles? Don't you want me? Alex asked her tongue running over her lips, just grazing his. As she placed his large hands on her ass, Alex moaned as he squeezed her cheeks tightly, she could feel as his long fingers began to dig into her ass.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest tightly to his, Stiles groaned as she pressed their practically naked bodies together, she gripped his hair tightly in one hand and pulled his lips down onto her waiting ones.

They both moaned on impact as their tongues slipped against each other, Stiles couldn't stop what happened next even if he wanted to. Which of course he didn't want to, Stiles turned them, pressing her back against the glass of the window behind them.

"Fine, you win" Stiles growled against her lips.

"Shit" Alex squeaked, as Stiles picked her up connecting their lips roughly together again. Alex quickly wrapped her legs around his slim waist, her feet digging into his firm ass. The only thing remaining between them was their underwear, Alex gripped at his shoulder with her free hand, while Stiles kept a tight grip on her ass as they ground each other desperate for friction.

"Need to taste you princess" Stiles purred, as his lips made their way down her neck, sucking his own marks into her skin.

"Next time" she panted, "Stiles I need you, inside me baby" she moaned.

"Mmmm, okay as long as there are a lot more next times" he sighed happily detaching his lips from her neck again as he lowered her onto the ground.

She giggled in reply, "You're kidding right?" she said biting her lip watching as Stiles looked a little uneasy at her words. "I'm making sure of it, I'll be right back" she winked, biting her lip again as she caught sight of the outline in his boxers.

Stiles pulled his pants down and tossed them into their pile of clothes on the floor, he didn't know how to stand now he was fully naked, then he remembered where he was of all places for Stiles to be naked, Derek hales place had never crossed his mind, but he didn't have too long to think about it, because Alex was soon heading back towards him her arms full of blankets.

Alex laid the blankets out in front of the window, "Whatcha doing there?" Stiles asked with a smile watching her, she turned finally seeing him properly.

"Oh, shit" she whimpered, watching him scratch at the back of his neck nervously, "I'm um, I just thought that Derek might not appreciate us doing what we're about to do in his bed or on his sofas and well, this window it doesn't really lead anywhere" she mumbled off toward the end.

Stiles cut her off with a firm but short kiss, "No It's a good idea" Stiles smiled pulling away, he grabbed a pillow and tossed it where their head would go.

"You gonna lay down then?" she giggled.

"You want to, uh, oh um yeah okay sure" Stiles stuttered out nervously, quickly laying down on the blanket, looking up at her as he laid back folding his arms behind his head. Alex slowly slipped her lacy shorts down her legs, making a big thing out of bending over she put her panties into Stiles jeans back pocket.

Before she turned back to him hearing him growl behind her, Alex giggled at his impatient behavior and straddled his waist with her hands on his chest. Sliding them up until they were either side of his head, Stiles slipped a hand between their bodies, running two fingers between her folds, "So fucking wet sweetheart" Stiles groaned, rubbing the wetness around her little bundle of nerves a few times before he pushed those skilled fingers inside of her.

Slipping them in up to the first knuckles, "You okay" he asked huskily, holding himself back.

"Yeah it's good Stiles, move please" she moaned pushing down onto his fingers, her forehead pressing against his, their noses bumping against one anothers, "Stiles, please" Alex groaned rising and falling on his fingers.

Stiles pulled them from her and sucked them between his lips, she was watching as he sucked them clean keeping their eyes connected the entire time. Alex moaned rolling her hips so his hardness slipped between her folds, as it laid flat against his stomach, the wetness and friction building over and over again as his hardness bumped against her clit.

Alex lifted her body so her hands were back on his chest again and she was looking down at him with her lip between her teeth. Stiles had screwed his eyes shut as he moaned her name, he looked so damn beautiful.

Suddenly Stiles growled holding her hips still with one hand, while he gripped his hardness in the other. Stiles took a breath as he pushed just the head inside her, Alex whimpered not taking her eyes off of those gorgeous honey brown ones, her nails sank into his chest as his thickness stretched her.

Stiles moved his hand so they were both on her hips. they both swore as she dropped down onto him his length now fully seated inside of her, fitting perfect and burning in all the right places. "Holy shit, you're so fucking tight" Stiles moaned as they waited for her to adjust to his size.

"So big, God Stiles" she whimpered, their grips tightening again on each other, her lip between her teeth again, Alex began to roll her hips over him. She could have sworn she could feel it in her stomach, "Oh my, uh Stiles, it's so deep" she groaned.

Alex began to rise and fall on him watching his face as his thick cock slipped back and forth between her slick folds, as she lifts up from him she almost lifted all of the way off of him, before dropping back down onto him,

Slow, deep and hard thrusts driving them both mad, as she rode him like her life depended on it, Alex moaned every time he slipped back inside her, Stiles trying to hold himself back from just how amazing it felt to be inside of her tight wet warm pussy.

Alex leaned back her hands on his thighs, as she continued her movements, the angle making the feeling in her stomach shift, that familiar feeling pushing and burning in her stomach. "S-stiles, so close" Alex whimpered, Stiles sat up feeling her body begin to shake in his arms.

Stiles wrapped an arm around her back, keeping her firmly in the same position as he planted his feet on the floor, he started to push up into her as she continued to push down onto him. Stiles slowly slipped his free hand down her chest feeling her breath quicken, he felt her hardened nipples as he continued down her body, Stiles bent his head capturing one of her nipples between his lips. His long fingers found her swollen throbbing clit, he began to rub it in firm circles.

"S-shit Stiles, yes" Alex cried out, shooting up she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing against each other's lips as Stiles continued to push up into her, she tried to keep up with him, rolling her hips over his, but her hips began to stutter, as the sensations pished her over the edge.

Alex's nails began to dig harshly into Stiles' shoulder blades, Stiles hissed as the pain shot through his back, but it made something spark inside him, the pain feeling more like pleasure as he doubled his efforts pushing her through her shattering orgasm.

Until she finally loosened her death grip on him as she came down from her high, Alex opened her eyes and looked into his, Stiles' eyes had darkened a lot since they had started tonight they were almost black, his long eyelashes framing them perfectly. "Jesus" she giggled kissing him briefly.

"You look so beautiful when you come" Stiles groaned his fingers running across her plump lips, slightly red from her biting them.

"Wait, you didn't?" she asked not really saying much, but he got her drift.

"No, I didn't but It's okay" he smiled sweetly, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Like hell it's okay" Alex insisted, getting herself off of him with shaky and slightly unsteady legs, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, "Now, how'd you want me baby" Alex purred seductively.

Stiles looked nervous again and so turned on that he might burst and as he spoke it was obvious, "Oh, I don't, I, well are you sure?" he asked a little unsure.

"Too right, might as well make the most of having you all to myself tonight! You're not going anywhere, not until you're one hundred percent satisfied" she smirked quirking her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Okay, if you're sure" he smiled thinking to himself a little as he looked her up and down appreciatively.

"In that case, bend over with your hands on the window" he groaned stepping behind her, pressing himself tightly against her back.

"That how you like it baby" Alex whimpered, letting her head fall back against his shoulder, he placed a soft kiss onto her neck.

"Yeah, I think you'd look really good like that, is that okay?" he asked her genuinely.

"Hell yeah, of course, it's okay!" Alex giggled excitedly, as she pulled away from him he let her go, watching as she bent over slowly, he groaned as she got into the position he mentioned,

Stiles chuckled darkly behind her, "I should probably warn you though, I won't be gentle" he groaned as he pushed himself easily inside of her, soaked pussy, still wet from her last orgasm. Until her ass was pressed tightly against his groin.

"Ugh Stiles, would you move, please!" Alex practically begged, trying to push back against him but his grip on her hips was unyielding, as his fingers were digging harshly into her skin.

"God, you look so fucking good like this princess" Stiles growled, as he pulled all the way out before he quickly slammed himself back inside of her. His pace increased as he kept up his hard deep thrusts, moans, and whimpers of pleasure were quickly and readily falling from Alex's parted lips, as Stiles continued to pound into her tight pussy from behind.

His hands pulled her hips back onto his cock while he continued to push into her, only pushing himself deeper Stiles could feel his orgasm approaching fast, he could feel Alex begin to constrict around him as he continued his brutal unforgiving pace.

Alex was beginning to lose her balance and her hands started to slide down the window, Stiles pulled her back against his chest. They could see themselves reflected in the glass in front of them, Stiles was impressively still keeping his pace as he swept her hair off of her shoulder, pressing his lips against her skin.

Stiles wrapped one of his arms around her chest, tugging firmly at one of her nipples, as his other arms encircled her waist just as tightly.

Alex dropped her head back against his shoulder now she knew she wasn't about to fall over, wrapped in his tight embrace as their slick skin slipped against each other easily as he fucked up into her skillfully. Alex's hands were grasping at his arms tightly, "Come with me baby" Stiles grunted breathlessly, Alex couldn't form any words, instead she just moaned even louder, she was so close she couldn't breathe, let alone talk.

Alex turned her head so they were just a breath away from touching. she pressed her lips to Stiles' as their lips connected again, their entire world shattered around them, as they came hard Alex felt his body go stiff as hers shook in his arms, Stiles managed to stumble back keeping her tightly clutched to his chest and rest his back against the wall behind him.

Alex opened her eyes first looking at Stiles the best she could, his head was thrown back against the wall his eyelashes pressed tightly to his cheeks and his teeth in his bottom lip.

Stiles pulled from her something between a groan and a whimper falling past his lips, as he turned her in his arms to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her so their lips connected, in a hard passionate kiss.

"How about we go take a shower" Alex whispered against his lips.

"Sounds like a good idea" Stiles agreed with a smile, kissing her lightly, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom, when they got there Stiles set the temperature of the shower, Alex pressed herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist she pressed her lips to his back softly here and there.

Stiles turned in her arms a contented smile on his lips, "Hey you, all set" he said stepping into the shower, holding his hand out for her.

Alex giggled taking it in hers, "Such a gentleman" she winked, Stiles kept the smile on his lips but couldn't resist rolling his eyes at her. "You gonna wash my back" she giggled.

"I will wash whatever you want" Stiles groaned kissing her hard.

After they finally showered they made their way back to where they would be sleeping tonight and laid down on the blankets still slightly damp but neither of them found any room to care.

Alex laid her head on his firm chest, she smiled blissfully looking up at him, a smile he returned, kissing her forehead before making himself comfortable. Stiles tightly wrapped his arms around her body, their legs tangling together. "We'll talk in the morning Alex, okay?" Stiles said with a yawn.

"Yeah baby, sure thing" Alex whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open just a little longer.

"Night princess" Stiles sighed sleepily, his eyes falling shut.

"Yeah, night Stiles" Alex sighed to herself, smiling sadly to herself.

Alex smiled to herself as she caught their reflection in the glass, wishing she'd had the balls to do this so much sooner, he felt so right pulled tight against her.

Alex spotted her phone across the floor just within arms reach, she grabbed it regretfully untangling herself from Stiles, she quickly typed out a text sending it before she changed her mind.

She grabbed Stiles' phone from the floor which was right by his head, she quickly set his alarm and decided to leave him a message for when he woke up, it read. I'm so sorry you've woken up and I'm not there, I need you to know something last night was possibly the best night of my entire life, I know when you find out what I'm about to do you'll probably hate me and that kills me than you will ever know, but I won't let him hurt you, i can't. You mean so much more to me than you will ever know, just know I am truly sorry, I'll see you soon gorgeous, love always your Lexi.

Alex felt a tear slip from her eye as she laid his phone down next to his head again, she covered him over with one of the sheets, she looked down at him and couldn't help herself, she pressed her lips to his forehead in a lingering kiss, she felt another tear begin to slip down her nose and regretfully pulled away.

Standing up she smiled softly when she realized she had no panties because they were currently tucked into Stiles' back pocket, hoping Stiles wouldn't mind she pulled on his boxer shorts, quickly followed by the rest of her clothes.

Zipping up her hoodie she tucked her phone into her pocket, she opened Derek's front door, looking back one final time more tears left her eyes, she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. Swallowing the large lump in her throat Alex closed the door quietly hearing the lock click as she pulled it closed, there was no going back as she answered her phone.

"Hey, yeah pick me up from Derek's, I'll see you soon" she sighed sadly, hanging up the phone and leaving Stiles behind her.


	3. The unlikely allies

**The Unlikely allies**

Alex stood there out in the hall, finding herself between Derek's loft and the outside, just staring, out into the night. At the world outside, the duskiness of the early morning creeping in, as the rain continued hammering down onto the pavement.

One of the only things that had burnt its way into Alex's brain, from less than ten minutes ago Stiles. Everything single thing about him, being in there alone, wishing that she could just stay with him.

Mainly she was completely overtaken by the way that he had smiled at her, just before he had fallen asleep, looking into her eyes as he drifted off. The look of total bliss on his face, but behind that she could also see the burning sadness that lay there, Stiles was trying to hide it, but she knew him, more than she knew anyone or anything.

He was worried about her, he knew she was doing this no matter what happened to her, and he was upset that no matter what he said, that she wasn't changing her mind.

He was desperate to come up with another plan, in his typical Stiles fashion trying to save everyone.

Alex took a deep breath as she stepped outside and into the downpour. Inhaling deeply, she stepped outside the scent of the rain filling her nostrils, a lone tear slipped silently and unseen down her cheek, as the rain completely covered her in seconds.

Trying to shake Stiles' face from her mind was seeming more and more like an impossible task. When she turned for one last glimpse. She remembered leaving him, his face so peaceful. Showing none of the tenseness or worry from the day, the only thing that was visible on his face was a small smile. As he slipped soundlessly asleep and Alex would do anything so that she was able to see that look on his face forever.

The tears continued running down her rosy cheeks, still going unnoticed as she let herself cry, letting her emotions free while she could. Because she couldn't afford to show any, not a hint of emotion at all soon.

Especially not with what she was about to do, in fact, there was no guarantee that the pack or her alfa would ever forgive her.

Alex heard the car before she was able to see any sign of it, she didn't bother wiping her face, as she was soaked to the bone anyway. Instead, she took another deep breath, shutting down her emotions just how she had taught herself to long ago.

Stepping onto the curb she was just in time to see a sleek black car, as it rounded the corner. The car pulled up beside her and the passenger door swung open.

A smirking face looked up at her as she climbed into the car, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him as she took her seat. Shutting the door behind her, looking over at him she only wanted to roll her eyes again. "Just drive," she said her voice void of any emotion, not daring to look back to where he was.

Her face a mask as he pulled away, Alex could feel his eyes on her but remained silent as she put her hair up into a ponytail, refusing to speak as of yet, afraid her voice would crack.

Quickly she wiped the mixture of rain and tears from her face, pulling down the visor she looked at her reflection, using it to help her hair out as well when she spoke.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" Alex asked turning to look at him.

Peter let out a hearty chuckle, "Do you even know me?" he laughed, with a roll of his eyes as he looked at Alex.

Her expression was not even a little bit impressed, Peter sighed but continued, "Look I will happily wipe more scum from the earth, and I will also put up with the crap from the boy scouts. But you know as well as I do that he will come back. Have you ever noticed that nothing dies for good in this town, I'll probably be killing him again in a months time.

"I can't say you're wrong, but hopefully we can buy ourselves time to come up with something a little more permanent. Like I've said before, while I don't disagree with Scott and Stiles, about you being a dick that is, then there's you being evil and all" she smirked at him and smiled back, nodding for her to continue.

"All that being said, I trust you, I don't know why. I can't put my finger on it but I do, if you fuck me over you will regret it. Make no mistake," she said fixing him with a look that would make most men wither away, Peter, however, kept the same smug look on his face.

"And just like I have said before, leave the ragtag team behind, I am the only Alfa you should be working with, the true Alfa. We could be so powerful together, unstoppable you might say" he winked, he turned to look at her in time to see her rolling her eyes again.

"Dude, seriously, you aren't even an Alfa anymore. And you know that isn't what I want" she noticed the tense of his shoulders, as her words hit him and decided it was best not to piss him off, she really was going to need his help after all.

"No, I know. All the same, I really am looking forward to slashing that little bastards throat" He said calmly with only a slight edge to his voice, which was all the more alarming as the car roared forward.

"Good. Because I am really gonna need to be able to trust you" Alex said, her voice somehow serious and emotionless at the same time.

It was taking her everything she had to keep herself together. Unable to stop the flashes of Stiles, that were constantly running through her mind. Just like a guilty conscious, begging for her not to go through with her plan. but she couldn't listen, she knew that no matter what he thought of her, she needed to do this, for her and everyone else.

Most of all she couldn't let anything happen to him, that adorably goofy dork. Who's smile made her heart tighten and made her cheeks burn. Alex knew how Theo worked though, he wasn't gonna let this go until one of them was dead, or he got his own way.

That just wasn't an option, no way in hell would Alex let him win. No way no how it really wasn't up for question, it didn't matter what happened to her this needed to be done.

Peter cleared his throat loudly, feeling a little awkward as the young girl in his car was lost deep in thought. With tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Alex jumped at the unexpected noise, quickly shaking herself from her thoughts. "You sure that you're up to this?" Peter asked carefully, more gentle than she had ever heard his voice before.

Alex looked out of the window and noticed they were pulling up outside her house, Alex ignored the question and the tears in her eyes. Instead, the wall went back up, and the mask was back in place, at least until she made it into her house because she needed to get this out of her system, or tonight would for sure be a disaster.

"I'll be ready by seven, get what you need and meet me back here then," Alex said forcefully, pushing the door open but before she could get both feet out of the car, Peter had grabbed her arm.

"Do you like that arm by any chance?" She growled, turning to look at him.

Peter sighed before he spoke, "Look just make sure you're ready, and up for this because we'll only get one shot at this" He was using the best tone of a friendly warning that he could muster.

She just nodded at him, stepping out of the car back into the heavy downpour. Peter was clearly waiting for something, "I'll be ready" she stated firmly. Not waiting to see if he had left she turned and headed for her front door.

Shutting the door behind her, she collapsed back against it falling to the ground. Holding her head in her hands, she thanked God her mother was away on business this week.

Alex sat there for what felt like a minute but it had been an hour when she looked at her phone, she had a missed call from Lydia and a voicemail.

"Hey Alex, look please stay in tonight, I've been having a bad feeling all day, but it's getting worse. I hope you and Stiles managed to work things out. If you need anything you know where I am honey, just call me and I'll come over. Just please stay home okay, I love you.

A tear slipped down her cheek as the voicemail ended, "I'm so sorry lyds" she whispered to her phone as she turned it off.

Sighing loudly she pushed herself from the floor and headed to her bedroom. Finding her determination to end this, she needed to stop this and if killing the son of a bitch took her with him so be it. There was no way in hell she would be bowing to him or his lackeys, and their wishes, at least this way everyone would be safe, for a while anyway.

She was practically marching up the stairs, walking right through her bedroom, she went into her en-suite. Turning on the shower, she stripped the still soaked clothes from her body.

Stepping into the welcoming steam of the shower, as it burned her skin a little she realised that maybe she had sat in her soaking clothes too long. But the burn was welcome as she tilted her head back into the stream, feeling the water cascading down her face, neck and body.

Although this shower felt much lonelier than the one she had just hours earlier.

She could feel every touch of Stiles' lips across every patch of skin, the slowly rising bruises of his perfect grip, on her hips and wrists. As she ran her hands over her body, she remembered everything.

Alex found herself almost moaning, at the feeling the way his warm breath had felt against her neck. The feel of his skin against hers, those perfectly soft plump lips, against her own.

The way they'd looked into one another's eyes when he had first touched her, the anger rolling off of the pair of them. Those fierce brown eyes of his, the determination as he dominated her body, mind body and soul, like no one, ever had.

All the hope in the world had her excited because she would see him again, it was something she couldn't wait for, to be in his arms again where she belonged and she would never leave again.

Alex knew that if anyone ever tried to hurt him she would lose her mind, so god help Theo when he threatens Stiles, which he will.

Turning off the shower she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. Her plan would work, that much she would make sure of, as for Peter she had no choice but to trust him.

Alex had to put Stiles to the very back of her mind if she ever had a hope in hell of doing this. Which became all the more difficult as she passed the mirror, a smile spread across her lips as she caught sight of her reflection. She was practically branded, which if it had been anyone else she probably would of hit the roof.

It was Stiles though anything that could mark her had, dropping the towel she giggled, running her fingers over her skin. Since her shower, the marks were all the more obvious, much to her delight.

Then sudden panic struck her if Theo saw this, well it really wouldn't be hard to guess who had done it, he knew how Alex felt about Stiles, heck until tonight everyone except Stiles knew, but this would put in danger.

So she knew she needed to cover up, at least it was a cold night it wouldn't be too odd for her to cover up. It needed to believable that she was leaving Scott, Stiles and the pack behind.

Drying herself off she pulled on underwear, followed by one of her black turtlenecks and some simple jeans. Leather jacket and boots by the front door for when she had to leave.

Alex just hoped that if anything happened to her that, someone would do something. She wouldn't want Scott to change himself but a lot of the time he was a little too nice, even to the worst of people and that was okay. Alex wouldn't change anything about a single one of her friends, they were easily the best people she had ever known.

Checking the clock she realised she had just less than an hour until Peter came back to get her, Alex was a little pissed at herself for not getting any sleep, but she hadn't realised how fast the time had gone.

The memory of those long finger marks on her body kept snapping her out of her zone, causing her to unconsciously lick her lips at the memories. Too much was at stake to let her mind wander, she needed her eyes on the prize his dead body at her feet.

That thought had a very different smile pulling at her lips.

The plan was pretty much in place, both Alex and Peter knew their roles. Seeing car lights streaming through her window Alex checked the time but was shocked when she noticed the time. Peter knew not to be early, and she wasn't expecting her mum back for almost a week.

Surely it couldn't be Stiles he was fast asleep when she left, and he didn't have his jeep.

So it must have been Peter he was the only one she had been expecting, turning off her light she headed downstairs and pulled on her coat and boots.

Hearing a car door slam she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock. "No! You can't be here not now!" Alex squeaked, slamming the door closed and throwing her back against it.

Her breath coming out in rapid pants, this could not be happening, not now!


	4. I'm sorry

**Chapter four - I'm Sorry**

* * *

Alex quickly found herself in a complete panic. As her heart thudded in her chest, if they got in there was no way what so ever that she would be leaving tonight.

Before she knew what was happening, there was quickly a loud chorus of banging at the door, vibrating harshly through her back. Zipping up her coat she decided it was now or never, but as she began to walk away from the door, a voice quickly stopped her in her tracks.

"Lexi, please don't do this. Come with us, we can talk about all of this, there is another way. You don't need to do this alone." It was the one voice that she hadn't expected to hear, she hadn't seen him when she opened the door and started to leave before.

There was a long pause, but when she didn't answer Lydia spoke, "I know you probably don't want to hear this Alex, but nothing good is going to happen tonight. When Stiles called me I knew we needed to come, I didn't hear back from you either. Look all I've heard or seen about today and tonight is death. Just please don't do this let us help, you know Malia isn't gonna like this especially you going through all of this alone, you guys have always been like sisters. Just let us in, we can talk." she sighed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into the dark of her house, as she started backing away, knowing that neither of them could hear her.

Wiping the tears from her face and eyes she fled as fast as she could, she needed to go now before she changed her mind. Why the hell did it have to be Stiles, Lydia was bad enough, but not him.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, tears still streaming down her face as much as she tried to stop them, the only got worse.

Suddenly she found herself hunched over, hands on her knees as she tried to snatch a breath. Wiping her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. She sent a quick text to Peter, explaining where she was and briefly what had happened.

Sighing to herself as the breath started to return to her lungs, she leant against a nearby tree for a little support, god only knows she needed it. Looking out onto the road her mind began to wonder, Lydia was definitely right about Malia, she was going to lose her shit when she found out about all of this.

Alex was just thankful that she hadn't found out yet, or she would probably just kill Peter when he showed up to help her.

"Alex!" Came a loud angry voice, questioning into the cold early morning.

The panic came back as quickly as it had left, no words left her mouth she instead found herself running again. Except that this time she didn't even get close to leaving him behind.

"What the hell was that!" Stiles demanded angrily, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so she was facing him.

"Look I can't do this, not now, I've got somewhere I need to be," Alex said quickly, with less conviction than she would have liked.

"I'm not talking about now," Stiles said sadly, the anger leaving his voice.

Alex felt her heart sink in her chest, the look on his face could have broken her in half. She wasn't sure what to say, "I'm so sorry Stiles" Alex replied just as sadly, not moving as he walked closer to her. He deserved this much, at least an explanation.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You should have woken me up. Instead, I wake up alone. Worried about you and alone, after one of the best nights of my life" Stiles sighed taking another step closer.

Alex couldn't stop herself, she couldn't get to close. She stepped back, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, a lump which seemed to return every time he was near her.

"Stiles" she groaned his name, knowing where this was going. He didn't speak, he simply continued to step closer to her, every step he took forward she stepped back.

"Go, Stiles, please" she whimpered, that look was back in his eyes.

Continuing to step back until her back thumped into a nearby tree, "Come on baby girl, you don't mean that" he practically purred.

Alex wasn't sure where these sudden outbursts of confidence were coming from, but when they came around she quickly found herself weak at the knees. The morning was cold but light, but her blood boiled in the best way when he looked at her like this.

His eyes had darkened significantly, as he slowly took the final steps towards her, seen from afar it would probably look like predator and prey.

Their lips were a breath away as he licked his own, he flicked his eyes up to hers, causing her breathing to escalate. Stiles rested his hands gently on her hips, his thumbs sneaking to the small slither of skin he was able to get to.

His fingers were practically on top of the bruises from earlier, which caused a shiver to run up her spine. Alex stood there unable to move, unable to look away from his gaze, even though she knew that maybe she should have moved she just couldn't.

One of his hands left her hips and went to her cheek, the pad of his thumb gently stroking the soft skin, she looked down unable to keep hold of his gaze without jumping his bones. Her skin was on fire, but Stiles wasn't having it, he tilted her head so she was looking up at him.

"Stiles, I really need to go" Alex whispered against his lips.

"No you don't, come home with me. I can make your night a lot more interesting. Let Peter handle him" Stiles replied hotly, his thumb moving to her lips. Every bone in her body was begging her to listen to him, she kissed it gently, watching him bite his lip at the slight brush of her tongue.

"Fuck it" she growled, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips into his, pulling him as close as she could get him.

Both groaning on contact, Stiles grabbed her legs and wrapped them quickly around his waist, before pushing her harshly against the tree behind her.

Alex whimpered in pleasure, running her hands through his incredibly soft hair, relishing being back in his arms again.

Alex tossed her head back to catch her breath, giving Stiles room to attack her neck with his teeth and tongue.

"Shit Stiles" Alex giggled breathlessly.

"Fuck I missed you" Stiles murmured into the skin of her neck.

"I missed you too" she moaned loudly, as he attacked a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Stiles smiled against her skin, as he shifted her. So that both of his hands were cupping her ass cheeks perfectly. Both of them were smiling again when they caught their breath, resting their foreheads against one another.

"Have I mentioned how perfect you are" Stiles sighed, with his lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips against her.

She whimpered, making his smile widen, as she felt his hardness through his jeans, she gripped his bicep hard as she spoke, trying to keep her voice even, "Once or twice, but you're not so bad yourself" she smirked, before sucking his lip, releasing it with a pop, causing Stiles to groan.

"As much as I want you buried deep inside me right now, making me forget my own name again. I really do need to go" She sighed the last part watching his face drop.

He begrudgingly let her get down, "Please don't go, don't do this. I need you" Stiles pleaded suddenly.

Alex realised why when she looked over his shoulder, seeing Peter pull up across the road. "I'm sorry, but you know I need to do this," she said quietly cupping his cheeks, and softly pulling his lips to hers.

Releasing him, she just about managed to wiggle out from between Stiles and the tree. As she gave him a final look, a sad look crossed his face, one she was sure that was mirrored by her own expression.

Stiles grabbed her wrist, "I could stop you" he murmured more to himself.

While she knew that he probably regretted those words the second they left his mouth, she couldn't stop her reaction. "Go ahead Stiles, you sure you really wanna try that" Alex seethed with anger and frustration, quickly yanking herself from his grip.

"Come on Lexi, you know that I didn't mean it like that" Stiles tried, he looked like a kid who's puppy you had just kicked.

"Don't you dare Lexi me right now, look I'll see you later" Alex sighed dismissively.

Alex turned away from him and had her hand on the handle of Peter's car when his words stopped her in her tracks. "Just be safe, please. I can't lose you, I'd die if anything ever happened to you" Stiles said gently, clearly admitting defeat.

Releasing the handle she turned to look at him again, tears were slowly running down his face, as he kept his distance from her. Her legs were running before she thought it through, throwing herself at him.

He caught her in a tight hug, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Pulling back she felt the tears she had been holding in pooling in her eyes.

"Stay inside Stiles, they might send someone for you. I couldn't handle that, I'll be home before you know it, I promise" she said, a small smile gracing her lips, Stiles returned it.

Pulling her in for a slow hot kiss, "You should know something before you go, I've never said it before because I was waiting for a better time but, I l..." Stiles tried to finish, but Alex put her hand over his mouth.

"No, don't say it," Alex said slowly, she noticed the look on his face and felt bad.

"Well do, just not until I come back to you," she said kissing his cheek and jumping down.

Not leaving any more time for them to speak she ran to Peter's car, opening the door and jumping inside.

Before she had even got her seatbelt on Peter was practically in her face. "Seriously Alex, Stiles!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry?! What the hell has it got to do with you exactly? You're not my dad" Alex said sarcastically.

Peter looked momentarily shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Oh I don't know, for one we're trying to outsmart a psychotic man-child, and you completely wreak of Stiles, then there's the fact that you could do better," he said before focusing back on the road again.

"Okay first off, who I want to be with and what I do with them is nothing to do with you. But you do have a point, I'd completely forgot about that, what with him being so close. It's not like I set out to see him he found me. Alex sighed, the anger leaving her voice towards the end of her sentence.

Peter's grip tightened on the steering wheel but after a few minutes passed Alex spoke again. "Honestly, there are so many reasons why Stiles. Don't get me wrong, he's a giant pain in my ass sometimes. But when I'm with him it's like nothing I've ever felt, like nothing can ever hurt me again. Half the time I want to wring his skinny neck. Then the other times well, you don't need to hear that. Sorry, you probably didn't wanna hear any of that, I don't even know why I told you all of that come to think about it" She sighed, looking out of her window.

"It's fine, I'm glad he makes you happy," Peter said a little tightly.

Alex chose to ignore his tone, "Could I maybe borrow that coat" she asked pointing in the back seat. "You know get some of the Stiles off of me, maybe confuse the scent a little," she said turning to look at him.

He smiled a small smile, just at the very corner of his mouth. "Yeah sure, knock yourself out short stack, good idea actually" he replied, grabbing it from the backseat and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Oh I keep forgetting to ask, didn't you know my mother at school? She said you guys went to school together" Alex asked while attempting to stuff her legs inside his coat as well.

"Uh, yeah we did, nice girl" he responded shifting awkwardly in his seat. Which went unnoticed by Alex.

"So did you ever meet my dad?" Alex asked quickly, seemingly more interested in that question.

"Yeah, he was a bit of a dick. Loved your mum though. He wanted to give her everything she deserved and wanted, but he knew he wasn't good enough for her and that he never would be" Peter explained, seemingly lost in thought.

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't know you were so close. What was his name? it's just, she never told me" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh look, we're here now," Peter said pulling up across the street from the abandoned building, where she was supposed to meet Theo.

"You remember the plan?" Peter checked.

"Of course I do, it's my plan after all" she smirked in reply.

They were just out of earshot from the abandoned house, "We need a word if you want out, or you know you're in danger" Peter said thoughtfully.

"How about pickles?" Alex asked.

He smiled at her, clearly trying not to laugh.

"And how are you planning on dropping that into the conversation," he asked turning to face her again.

"Oh I'm full of ideas, just make sure you come when you hear it, and just make sure that you aren't heard or spotted. Because if they rumble us it'll be game over for good, well for me especially" she said seriously, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Hey don't worry, this isn't my first rodeo. You will be fine, you sure you wanna do this?" he asked carefully.

"I'll do my best, I have to do this," she said, handing him back his coat.

"You call, I'll come running" he reminded her.

"Let's get this show on the road then" Alex sighed, more to herself than Peter, climbing out of the car she shut the door behind her. Walking toward what might very well be her end.


	5. Organ grinder and the monkeys

**How Things Change - Part 5**

* * *

As Alex reached the front door she paused, quickly noticed two menacing figures hidden in the shadows, that eventually emerged from the darkness. One of the figures was exactly who Alex had expected, the other one not so much.

"Oh good! The monkeys are here" Alex groaned sarcastically, stepping right up into Tracy's face. "But, I think you know I'm not here to see the monkey's, I need to see the organ-grinder" Alex growled, the only thing she could think about was how she had spoken to her last time they met.

Tracy smirked and stepped forward so their noses were practically touching, "You didn't last long before you came sniffing about, did you little bitch" Tracy snarled, one of her claws just inches from Alex's face.

Alex smirked back at her, completely unfazed, "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetheart. Are you jealous that you're not gonna be the top bitch anymore" Alex whispered, continuing to look in her in the eye.

Her smirk only grew when Tracy looked away for a moment, before regaining her composure and snapping her gaze back to Alex. "I'll kill you before I EVER let that happen" she growled, pushing Alex back a little.

But before she could act on her threat, Josh grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. "Stop it, now. Theo isn't gonna like this" he whispered, with a shake to his voice.

She turned her nose up at him, her face conveying her disappointment in him. But before she could reply the door swung open, practically falling off its hinges.

An angry Theo was quickly storming out, "Get your asses inside. Now!" Theo warned, his tone letting them know that he wouldn't hold back if they didn't obey, every threat became possible then and there.

The two quickly scampered inside, slipping behind him quietly, not looking back at the two outside. Alex stood there with her arms folded, staring straight at him, staring him down like he wasn't a bloodthirsty monster.

"So, you came then," Theo said knowingly with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock" Alex sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"You're lucky if anyone else spoke to me like that, well they wouldn't be walking anymore" Theo replied, stepping closer to her.

Alex took a step back, she didn't need his dog breath in her face right now, "Stop, I'm here to talk. Nothing else" Alex warned him.

"Wow, you really aren't any fun are you" Theo pouted, his eyes scanning over her body, making a shiver run up her spine. But it was a completely different kind, to the one she got when Stiles looked at her. This one, however, her mouth practically filled with sick, her entire body going rigid and her skin crawl.

But she could deal with it for as long as she had to, "You so much as lay a finger on me, I swear, I will shove your fake werewolf head up your fake werewolf ass" Alex growled in his face, shoving past him and walking inside the house.

She heard the door slam shut behind her, but before she knew what was happening Theo had her pinned to the wall by her throat.

"Now, let me make this perfectly clear if you EVER! dare talk to me like that again I'll rip your throat out. Do you understand me" he spat angrily, applying extra pressure to her throat the longer he held her there.

One of his claws came out, as he scratched a deep cut down her cheek, Alex winced but she didn't make a sound. He was slow as he continued down her neck, she just stared right back into his eyes. Her jaw set tight, only opening her mouth as breathing became near impossible, this continued right until he reached her collarbone, and then he stopped.

Theo let her go, watching as she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Gasping and coughing for breath, but giving him no satisfaction of anything else.

He grabbed her chin her defiance of him, well he was beginning to get pissed off with it, as his hand forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I said is that clear" he growled, his eyes flashing briefly.

She roughly pushed his hand from her face forcefully, taking him off guard. As she got back to her feet, "Oh yeah, crystal fucking clear" she replied stiffly her voice coming out a little hoarse and strained.

Theo smiled menacingly, "Good girl, after all, I wouldn't want to break my new favourite toy. But I will if you make me." he snarled, his fingers wrapping tightly around her arm.

She tried tugging her arm back but he was having none of it until they reached an old moth-eaten sofa, and he threw her at it. Before sitting across from her, "So, how is Stiles?" he smirked, eyes flashing golden.

The question took her back for a moment, she hadn't been expecting that one. Everything else so far, well she had seen those coming but this had her stumped for a moment, but she recovered quickly. "Not a clue. Why?" she replied, as stiffly as she could when his name was mentioned.

"Come on Alex, are you really gonna lie to me right now?" he questioned, the warning in his voice was clear, his demeanour changing as he leaned forward in his chair, leering at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex confirmed, shifting in her seat and crossing her legs. Wincing a little, though she didn't let it show on her face, as the knife in the back of her jeans pressed into her a little.

Luckily not enough to do her any harm, but not one person knew about this knife it was special. She'd had it laced with kanima venom and misseltoe. Even Peter didn't know have a clue about it. But it was one of the only things that could ever hurt this little bastard.

Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when he was back in her face again, "What now!?" Alex sighed the exasperation clear in her voice.

"I know you're lying, you reak of him, and as if that wasn't enough your heart races every time I mention him. Lexi" Theo spat, hatefully the last word coming out in a sneer.

"Don't you dare call me that" Alex growled, getting to her feet and pushing him backwards, he stumbled a little before quickly recovering.

"Why!? Is it only him who is allowed to call you that" Theo growled, stepping back into her personal space.

"How do you even know about that!? Have you been stalking me or something!?" Alex demanded, shoving at him again.

He smirked at her again this time however it felt dangerous, "Oh, I've been watching. I've seen everything, like how you get yourself off and scream his name. How you both snap at each other for no reason, so blind to your own desires. But I could fuck you better" He murmured the last part against her ear, his hands on her hips.

She'd had more than enough, "Do me a favour, you haven't got a chance in hell! Stiles is everything you will never be! And oh so much more" she smirked, every minute with him was always a million to one against anyone else

"He won't be once I get my hands around his scrawny little neck" Theo spat, punching her in the face, making her fly across the room.

Blood dripped from her face as she sat up, "Pickles" she whispered, glaring at him as she advanced on him. Suddenly the door crashed open, revealing a very pissed off Peter, "You won't be touching anyone or anything when I'm done with you" she growled, lashing out and stabbing him in the stomach.

But Theo lashed out, his claws catching her throat. "No!" Peter roared, throwing him into the nearest wall. Alex fell to the ground clutching at her throat.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Peter panicked, picking Alex up in his arms. "I promise, I'll get you there" he whispered, as she began fading out of consciousness.

"Stiles" she whispered, as she passed out.

Peter ran faster than he had ever run in his life, holding her tight to his chest, his wolf howling inside him, as his legs moved faster than humanly possible. Begging her to stay with him.

When he finally arrived at the hospital, he shouted for the nearest member of staff. Which just so happened to be Melissa McCall, "Help her, only you. Please, she can't die" he said placing her on the gurney that had been wheeled over.

"Alex, what the hell happened here?" she asked Peter as they entered a private room.

"I'll explain when the others get here, she wants the pack to know everything" he replied disappearing out the door.

Melissa watched him leave slightly stunned, quickly injecting the anaesthetic in case she woke up, she got to work on stitching Alex up. Luckily nothing vital had been severed, thanks to her stumbling away from Theo.

"If you can hear me when you wake up I need to know what you did to Peter" she smiled sadly but fondly, at the girl she'd watched face so many things. Strong as all hell, even though she was just that, a girl, but although she was young, she made up for it with bravery, sarcasm and love.

She was one of the sweetest girls Melissa had met, she was clearly head of heals for Stiles, but she was yet to admit it to anyone but herself and Melissa.

Alex was the daughter that she'd always wanted, that was why it was so hard for her to see her like this. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to stitch her up, she wiped them away. Cleaning the area, she almost jumped when a hoard of teenagers burst through the doors.

"Outside you lot, now! You can come in when I'm done. Then I want to know what the hell is happening" she said firmly, continuing with what she was doing. Without looking up, she heard them leave.

After she finished, she smiled weekly her hands running over the slash marks, before covering them up to stop the bleeding, unable to work out who the hell would want to hurt her.

She cleaned Alex's face up, that was when she could see the large long gash down Alex's cheek, following it down, she got another lump in her throat. "Who would do this to you sweetheart" she whispered more to herself, as she hooked up her IV, wiping yet more tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Mumma McCall" Alex croaked, barely above a whisper.

Melissa gasped, spinning around to face her. Before regaining her composure, grabbing Alex's hand. "You should be sleeping young lady" Melissa tried, but the smile coming through was hard to hide.

Alex just smiled squeezing her hand, groaning as a cough came from deep in her chest. "Stop trying to talk, if I let that lot in. Not a word okay" Melissa said not wanting an answer, Alex just gave her a weak nod.

Melissa poked her head outside the door, "She's awake, you can come in. But only for five minutes and be quiet" she said sternly, stepping aside and opening the door "I'll be back soon" she said leaving the room.

Stiles was first through the door, but he stopped dead at the sight of her. Swallowing the lump in his throat he walked over to her, taking her hand in his. Tears were in his eyes as he stroked her hand wordlessly, pressing his lips to her knuckles, Peter remained at the back of the room, giving the others room.

"If you weren't in a hospital bed right now, I would be punching you right now," Malia said both angry and sad, as she sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mal" Alex croaked, turning to face her as Scott sat down, in the chair next to her.

"Don't talk Alex, trust me you'll make it worse" Lydia said talking from experience. Alex nodded in reply, signalling to Lydia for a pen and paper.

Lydia quickly obliged, handing her one. Alex quickly realized Stiles hadn't even looked up from the floor yet. Squeezing his hand she looked at him, 'sorry' she mouthed. She wrote something on the paper and showed it to him, after several hard tugs he looked at her, it read 'Kiss me, Stiles, please'.

The tears gathered in her eyes, as everyone else in the room disappeared, "I-I can't" he whispered. Alex's heart sank at his words, and she tugged her hand from his and rolled away from him, turning to face Scott she screwed the paper up and hid it under her pillow.

Quickly pressing the buzzer Melissa dashed in the room, sighing with relief when she could see Alex was okay. "Tired, go" she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Stiles got up in a panic and tried to talk to her, and explain but Melissa was having none of it. "Out now, come on. All of you, she wants to sleep. I won't leave her." she assured them. They all left reluctantly, unsure of what had happened, Stiles was practically dragged from the room by Scott, Alex held her hands over her ears. Blocking out his voice, and everything else.

Melissa put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she moved her hands, Alex flicked her eyes up to look at the older woman. Taking out the piece of paper she showed it to her, fresh tears in her eyes.

"And? What happened sweetie" Melissa asked sitting next to her.

Alex wrote on another piece of paper, He wouldn't, I think he might hate me. Because I didn't listen to him, then I got myself hurt. The problem is I am one hundred percent, totally and completely in love with him. And I don't think he even knows. We had sex last night. She revealed as if from nowhere, leaving her second mother with her mouth hanging open and having a slight coughing fit.

Making Alex smile a small smile, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, in fact, there is no way he does. I've seen the way he looks at you, you've probably just scared him. Give it some time, get some rest, we'll talk in the morning I think you've had enough for tonight" Melissa smiled, kissing her on her forehead and turning out the light.

Turning back before she left, "Sleep okay, just buzz me if you need anything. I'm on the nightshift" she said kindly, Alex gave her a thumbs up and waved her goodnight.

Laying down Alex tossed and turned, feeling restless for about an hour. Until she became fed up, and her mind began to wonder. All the things that had happened the past few days running through her mind. When suddenly they were disrupted, by a knock at the door Alex found that she was a little grateful for the interruption.

Not waiting for her to tell them to come in, the door opened slowly and quietly, "Hey, just wanted to let you know you're safe, I'm gonna be right outside tonight. If you need anything just bang a bit." Scott said quietly with a smile.

Alex gave him a wink and a nod before she laid back down in the bed trying to get comfortable. Scott left as quickly as he entered, and when Alex finally fell asleep, she was haunted by what could happen to Stiles.

She kept seeing him dead, bleeding with Theo above him covered in blood. "Get away from him" she screamed, tossing and turning in her bed. She shot awake realising someone was holding her down, her breathing was becoming increasingly difficult.

Scott flashed his eyes hoping that it would calm her down, knowing that it was him but she couldn't control it. She tried doing as he said, but she just couldn't catch her breath, Stiles came skidding in the room, almost knocking everything in his path over.

Seeing he was safe, was just enough to help her begin to steady herself she looked Scott in the eyes. Gripping his forearms tightly, her nails digging into skin she knew would heal seconds later. He wrapped his hands gently around her wrists as well, as they synced their breathing.

Melissa came through the door seconds after Scott had managed to calm her down, Scott took some of her pain once she had calmed down. A tear of relief leaving her eye, "Thank-you-Scott" she half coughed breathing heavy still, clinging to him like a life raft.

She looked over Scott's shoulder, locking eyes with Stiles. Swallowing the lump in her throat with some difficulty. "Could you give us a minute" Alex croaked with difficulty, looking over at Scott and Melissa.

"I will. But not for long you need your rest Alex" Melissa said in her usual motherly tone, followed out by Scott.

Alex gave her a nod, waited until they left and then turned to look at Stiles. "Are you okay, I heard you scream" Stiles muttered, still looking at the floor as he got closer.

"I will be. When you look at me Stilinski" Alex whispered her throat hoarse. Stiles' hands were clenched into fists at his sides, as he slowly looked up right at her. Both of them feeling such intense emotions as he approached her.

"Look about before, I didn't mean to upset you, you know that right" Stiles said as he began stepping closer until he was finally stood at her bedside.

Alex held out her hand, Stiles looked down at it swallowing hard he took it again. "I need to say something. You need to know." Alex started, watching him to make sure he was listening. "I love you, and I'm sorry I scared you but.." she tried to continue but couldn't stop coughing.

Stiles smiled for the first time tonight, and it melted her heart. "Had to get in there first huh?" he joked, "But seriously, you need to stop talking" he grinned sitting on her bed.

Alex wrote something down, hiding behind the paper as she wrote, turning it around so he could read it. 'what you gonna do about it.' He laughed then seeing her smile, made it a little easier on his heart.

"Well, you're staying at my house until you get better because there is no way in hell I'm leaving you at home alone. Either that or I'll stay with you" he said seriously.

Alex wrote something down again, 'While I am completely up for that, you didn't answer the question' she smirked up at him, watching him as he read. His tongue flicking out across his lips.

"Okay, so that's sorted. Is it too late to say I love you too" he smiled, leaning down and cupping her cheek. His thumb stroking it slowly, as he looked at the massive gash on her face, his eyes following it down.

Before she could answer his face changed, it looked like a storm was brewing behind those normally calm and loving eyes. "Stiles" Alex whispered, taking his attention back while she still had the opportunity tugging at the front of his shirt.

She pulled him down slowly, their eyes staying connected until his lips met hers again. Tears fell from his eyes, her thumbs wiped them away, their noses bumping, as he pulled back to let her breath. "I'm so sorry, it should have been m.." Stiles started, stopped by a brief peck of her lips.

"Don't finish that" Alex warned him, her eyes heavy as the blood loss and the two days merged together.

Stiles sighed, "It's true though" he replied sadly, looking down.

She grabbed his chin, pulling his face back to her, she shook her head. "Stay" she whispered against his lips.

"What, really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, like it should have been, I shouldn't have left" she whispered, as he laid down next to her, helping her lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Just rest, we can talk tomorrow" Stiles whispered back, stroking her hair and pulling the covers around them. Pulling her close to him, he sighed kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight beautiful" Stiles murmured into her hair.

"Why are you even here? Haven't you done enough" Scott asked turning to scowl at Peter.

"I have more rights than you to be here," he said simply.

"I don't see how Alex is part of my pack, she's nothing to you" Scott replied rolling his eyes.

"That's what you think" Peter replied, irritation starting to seep into his words.

"No it's what I know," Scott said simply.

"I'm her father, her true Alpha. Just because she doesn't know, it doesn't make it any less of a fact" Peter replied simply, taking great satisfaction at the look on Scott's face.

Scott didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head, "You're lying" he responded hearing the uncertainty in his own voice.

"Why don't you listen to my heartbeat and ask me again" he replied with a shrug.

"Are you lying about Alex, being your kid?" Scott asked, starring Peter in the eye.

"No. I'm not. Her mother was the most incredible woman in the world" Peter replied simply, leaving Scott and his dropped jaw alone for a moment. Now she was safe, he needed to leave, just like he promised Alex's mother he would when she was going to find out.


	6. They'll pay

**How Things change Part 6 - They'll pay**

* * *

When Stiles woke up and was finally able to open his eyes properly, although he didn't lock eyes with who he had expected, and it was still seriously dark outside. "Scott! What the hell!?" Stiles groaned, half whispering half shouting, his voice still huskier than usual from sleep.

"We need to talk Stiles. Now!" Scott whispered hurriedly, tugging on his arm, maybe speaking a little louder than he had first meant too.

Stiles quickly snatched his arm back, "Would you chill a second" Stiles said much louder than he had meant to, causing Alex to move against his chest both Scott and Stiles looked down at her.

Scott smiled looking at her contented on his best friends chest, it was good to see her so peaceful. "Yeah, uh sorry sure. Meet me outside in five, okay?" Scott whispered as he backed away towards the door. Stiles groaned quietly, tossing his head back into the pillows, willing himself to get out of bed and leave Alex to sleep.

Stiles carefully lifted her head from his chest, placing it carefully beside his own. She moaned in protest of his movement even in her sleep, tightening her arms around his waist, "Don't go, Stiles, I need more" Alex whimpered, rolling her hips against his thigh.

Stiles moaned flicking his eyes up to the ceiling, "Oh god, come on, please don't do this to me" he whispered, as her nails began digging into his hips. He almost lost it when that happened, pushing his own hips back down into the bed, her nose began nuzzling at his neck, as her lips softly pressed against his neck.

"Okay, the coach is screaming at me. I'm not listening again," he whispered to himself, moaning again as she pushed harder against him her warm breath tickling her neck. "So, that's not working" he growled to himself.

He looked over at her, one of his hands clinging tightly to his own leg, she was still as beautiful as ever. Which of course didn't make this situation any easier, he couldn't stop himself any longer he pushed his lips to hers.

Alex's eyes shot open until she realised who it was and she practically melted into the kiss. But he quickly pulled back, not sure how well she could breathe right now. "Sorry, I just needed to wake you up, well before you killed me" Stiles breathed heavily, groaning again when their lips brushing against each other briefly.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Alex asked a little nervously, Stiles smiled at her pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Look down" Stiles smirked at her, she looked down groaning in embarrassment, at the sight before her. She had gripped one of his legs between both of hers, and she was pressed tightly up against him. She pulled her hands back, a little embarrassed looking at the nail marks she had created in his skin.

"Normally, I wouldn't complain. But you little lady are supposed to be resting" he chuckled, pecking her nose lightly.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "Not even a quick one" she giggled, tugging playfully at his hair and hearing him moan.

"Come on, don't be mean" he groaned his arms gripping onto the bottom of her back, his short nails lightly biting at her skin.

"Okay, okay you're right" Alex giggled, her voice raspy as she softly kissed his cheek.

"And, sorry to give you even more bad news, but I've got to get up. Scott needs to talk to me." Stiles whispered, his lips brushing hers again.

"Don't worry, just don't be too long, and don't go too far" she whispered, nipping at his lips playfully.

Stiles cupped her cheeks, both of them giggling as he kissed her hard and fast, "Don't you go anywhere, I will be right back" he replied, unwillingly untangling them both from each other, as he all but stumbled out of the bed and away from her.

She giggled at him, as he turned to face her again at the doors. "Right back," he confirmed a little louder than he meant to, pointing his fingers at her. Hearing her laugh as he finally left the room, stumbling over his feet and all but running into Scott on his way out of there.

They sat down in some chairs, a little further away from the doors of Alex's room, so that they didn't disturb her more than necessary. "What's up, man?" Stiles asked turning to face Scott, the irritation was clear in his voice as he noticeably adjusted his trousers.

"Did I interrupt something" Scott smirked a little awkwardly.

"Just, nevermind" Stiles grunted shortly, as he tucked his hoodie into his lap. "So, what is it?!" Stiles asked again, shifting impatiently in his seat.

Scott cleared his throat, as he tried to think of the best way to put what he was about to say, "Look, there's something I need to tell you, but I really need to you not to freak out, okay?" Scott said calmly, as he eyed his best friend carefully.

"Yeah, okay. Fine, now can you spit it out" Stiles said hurriedly, flapping his arms around like a crazy person.

"Wow, you are wound up" Scott snorted unintentionally.

Stiles punched Scott in the arm, immediately regretting it he quickly pulled his hand back and shaking it, grimacing in pain. "Why do I keep punching werewolves" he groaned to himself. But he still managed to give Scott an annoyed look.

"Sorry" Scott apologised, holding his hands up but he was also trying his hardest not to laugh, but he decided that Stiles needed to know sooner rather than later. "Okay, so It's about Alex," Scott said carefully gaging his best friends reaction.

Stiles suddenly looked nervous listening closely to Scott, "Okay, so what is it?" Stiles asked half whispered, looking back at her door and wringing his hands, he resting his elbows on his knees.

"It's just, I didn't know who else to tell, Peter said something before he left earlier, and I thought that you might know what to do, what with you and Alex being so close lately," Scott said in a slight rush, knowing that Stiles wouldn't take the news well no matter what.

"Okay, Scott you're starting to scare me now. Plus you're kind of rambling, and that's my job. Now tell me what's going on? What did Peter say?" Stiles asked him quickly, still rather irritated by his best friend.

"Peter, well he's Alex's father" Scott kind of blurted out, and if Stiles hadn't of been sitting down then he probably would have fallen on his ass, right after those words left Scott's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I think I just had a stroke. What did you just say?" Stiles whisper shouted in disbelief, his eyes wide as he practically stared Scott down. But before Scott could answer Stiles had stood up, and he began pacing back and forth in front of Scott.

"He's lying, he has to be. It's Peter, he has to be lying right, Alex would have told me" Stiles muttered more to himself as he continued pacing in front of Scott.

Scott practically jumped up and stood in front of Stiles, grabbing his shoulders he forced him to stop at least momentarily. "Actually for once, I don't think he is lying. But you're probably right, if Alex knew then she more than likely would have told you. There's no way she knows though Stiles, her mother didn't want her to know, who or what her father was" Scott explained, trying to calm Stiles down.

Which unfortunately was proving useless, Stiles groaned aloud. "And how the hell can we tell her anything. When we absolutely nothing for sure" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before he was slumping back in the hospital chair behind him again.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, he hadn't realised just how tired he was until now. He pushed his head down so it was practically between his legs, with his hands tugging at his hair something he did when he was deep in thought. "You said he's gone right?" Stiles asked lifting his head and he turned to look at Scott.

"So he says, he said that he promised Alex's mum, said that he would leave as soon as she got to close to finding out about him" Scott revealed, his voice holding a silent question which Stiles quickly answered.

"Okay then, so until we know for sure we say nothing. Not to anyone, this stays between us. Until we know for sure, she doesn't need to find out, this is the last thing that she needs right now" Stiles said decisively, his mind already made up.

"Are you sure Stiles? What if she finds out, and finds out that we knew?" Scott questioned, following Stiles' lead and standing up with him.

"You said that it was up to me right?" Stiles confirmed, to which Scott nodded, seemingly a little unsure. "Right, so as long as it stays between us, she shouldn't find out. Not until we know for sure" Stiles relayed.

"Well if you're sure, you wanna head home and get some rest and I'll keep an eye on her?" Scott asked resting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Really, I'm fine Scotty. Your mum said that she should be able to go home soon, Right?" Stiles asked heading to go back into Alex's room again.

"Yeah, I'll get her to come to check in again soon," Scott said waving his friend off, heading off in search of his mother. Stiles sighed, as he headed into her room again, tonight had been a long ass night, stopping short as the door closed behind him quietly.

"What in the holy hell are you doing here?" Stiles growled, taking a few steps towards Alex's bed. Quickly stuffing a hand into his pocket, with his phone in knowing that Scott was the last person he had called.

Stiles tried his best to distract her as he attempted to unlock his phone, "Get the fuck away from her" Stiles growled again, stepping closer again.

"I would stop walking if I were you and step back" Tracy warned one of her claws alarmingly close to Alex's throat. Stiles stopped in his tracks, silently cursing his phone, which for some reason still wasn't unlocking.

"And I would take your hand out of your pocket, well unless you want me to rip it off" she purred, now walking towards him and backing him up against the wall.

"Aww, poor baby did I scare you. How do you think poor little Lexi will feel when she wakes up, and you're lying dead on the ground, bleeding out at the foot of her bed" she sneered, wrapping her hand around his throat and pushing him roughly against the wall.

He groaned a little as his head bounced off of the brick, and his throat tightened under her grip. "Now Stiles, her I can't kill. You, however, I can do whatever I want with you" she smirked, licking a line up his throat.

"Oh god, I think I just threw up in my mouth!" Stiles coughed, making over exaggerated gagging noises.

She sighed unbothered by him, "Maybe if she knew everything about you, she would come running to us" Tracy murmured against his neck, her nails beginning to ooze the toxin onto his skin.

"Oh shit!" Stiles groaned as she let go of his neck, and he crumpled into a pile on the cold hard ground. "Bitch" he groaned into the floor, his pressed against it.

To which she only giggled, walking up beside him she knelt down on the ground next to him. Grabbing one of his wrists, the closest one to her she slashed it open with one of her claws. Stiles winced crying out into the floor, she quickly shut him up though bouncing his head off of the floor.

Knocking him out cold, but what she didn't see was Alex panting behind her, tears had already streamed down her face, she raised Stiles bat in her hand, and smashed Tracy around the head with it, grunting at the force it took to take her down, she was knocked to the ground and she was out cold.

Alex screamed for Scott, dropping the bat with a loud metal clang, as she fell to her knees beside Stiles' bloody body. Alex quickly pressed her ear to Stiles' chest and, she heard a faint heartbeat when she pulled away her ear was wet. Alex touched her ear, pulling it back she looked at it and it was what she feared, blood.

Alex pulled up his shirt, seeing five deep claw marks around his heart. Scott practically fell into the room, taking in the sight before him his heart momentarily stopped. He quickly stuck his head out of the door, shouting for Melissa.

Melissa was quickly inside the room, Alex practically watched the colour drain from her face. As she caught sight of Tracy's crumpled body, but she quickly fell down beside Stiles next to Scott. Alex was cupping his cheeks in his hands, tears continually rolling off of her cheeks and onto his face.

She was begging him to wake up, Melissa cleared her throat as she went into full on doctor mode, "Okay Scott, get his shirt off and get him on the bed" Melissa instructed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Alex helped Scott get Stiles out of his shirt, "Come on baby, please. Just open your eyes" Alex pleaded with Stiles, as she followed Scott watching as he gently placed Stiles on the hospital bed.

Melissa grabbed Alex gently by the shoulders looking her in the eyes, "Alex sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. You need to keep calm, I need you to go with Scott, get Deaton and find out what we can do to help Stiles. Because right now he has the canima venom around his heart" Melissa explained truthfully but carefully, showing the pair the wound.

Alex nodded numbly, softly kissing his lips as she let the last of her tears roll from her eyes. She followed Scott, "Take the bitch" Alex growled to her Alpha, her voice void of every emotion except anger. "They're gonna pay, all of them" she spat as she slammed the door open and walked out.

She quickly dialled Deaton at the clinic, When he answered Alex quickly explained what had happened, telling him to bring Argent with him and the beastiary, because they would need all the help that they could get.

She called Malia as they started making their way to the exit, "I need you and Lydia to meet me and Scott at Derek's old house, we need your help" Alex said decisively with little to no explanation.

"What about Stiles?" Malia asked curiously, Alex swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"That's why I need you," Alex said quietly as she swallowed hard, quickly hanging up the phone. They made their way closer to the exit, the one at the back of the hospital. Alex had taken Stiles' baseball bat with her, as they exited the building and headed towards Derek's old house.

"Don't look at me like that Scott, I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. She's not getting away with this, she's gone too far this time" Alex growled angrily.

"He'll be okay Alex, we can get him the help," Scott said calmly, trying to comfort her the best he could, as he walked beside her with Tracy over his shoulder.

"Yeah well, this never would have happened in the first place, not if those monsters would have been dealt with at the beginning" Alex spat a little more spitefully than she had meant to.

While she didn't want to leave Stiles, she had to make them pay, and the angrier that she got the stronger she felt. Neither Alex nor Scott noticed the slowly growing intensity of the amber in her eyes, they shone brighter still when the walked past the headlights of the cars. But there was something pulling it back, but not much and it was starting to losing the battle to the wolf inside of her.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Melissa had finally just off of the phone with a very worried sheriff, she had argued with herself for a few minutes, before conceding that calling him was the best idea. Looking down at the boy in the bed who she considered a second son, there was no way she couldn't call him. After all, if the shoe had been on the other foot and it was Scott in this bed, but nobody told her she would completely lose her shit and hit the roof.

However Melissa was really worried about Alex, she hadn't been acting like herself the last few days, and with how she had been while at the hospital. Well, she was just worried, because in the whole time Melissa had known Alex she had never seen her so angry and upset about anything.

Whatever happened tonight, all she could hope for is that Alex would be careful and stay safe. "Come on sweetheart, I really need you to open your eyes" Melissa sighed quietly, resting her hand on Stiles' head.

He was getting worse by the minute, he was sweating and his breathing was becoming rapid, his hands were clenched in his blankets. Melissa had done as much as she could for him, without complicating his condition further, all she could do now was keep her eyes on him and worry because now it was up to the others to find something to help him.

Alex

Finally, Alex and Scott arrived at Derek's old house after trecking through the woods, they quickly headed inside looking around Alex was happy they were alone. "Wait here, I'll be right back," Alex said a little coldly as she nodded to Scott, heading off in search of the chains she knew Derek kept here, from way back when he was learning to control his shift.

Alex was a little surprised when she picked up the chains, gathering them into her arms like they were nothing because for some reason they were nowhere near as heavy as she had first expected them to be.

Alex just shrugged it off without really having much time to think about it, she didn't need Tracy's waking up and escaping because she had paralyzed Scott. Heading back to where he stood with Tracy still over his shoulder, a place she once guessed was the living room, it just so happened to also be where Derek left his pull up bar.

Tossing one of the wrist cuffs over the bar, Alex reasoned if it could hold Derek it could sure as shit hold her skinny ass. "Help me get her into these please Scott" Alex sighed as she got both cuffs at level hights.

"Alex are you sure about this?" Scott asked with obvious concern.

"No Scott, you know what you're right. Let's just let her go and let her leave here, better yet let's be best friends with her, why don't you tell your mum shes coming to visit Stiles. No, wait that's right, she almost ripped your best friends heart from his chest, but never mind, just give her a pat on the back and say better luck next time" Alex spat sarcastically, staring him down.

Scott sighed not sure how she was going to act tonight, it was anyone's guess really, "Alex, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that" Scott tried to reason.

"Just help me, please Scott" Alex sighed, it was so obvious that she was worn out but she wasn't going to let that slow her down.

Scott held her up letting Alex cuffed her first wrist, "You're right, maybe she knows how to save Stiles, just you know. No killing her" Scott smiled a small smile, as he cuffed Tracy's second wrist into place.

"Don't worry Scotty, I won't kill her. Well not unless something else happens to Stiles, then I honestly don't know. But I'm being nice, at least she can touch the ground with her feet. That being said, I will not promise you anything like the same when it comes to Theo, because this has his name all over it, jealous fucking dick" Alex said practically growling his name.

Scott decided to edge away from the subject of Theo, for her sanity if nothing else. "Look Stiles is going to be okay. He's stronger than he looks, and stubborn as well, you" Scott smiled as he stepped towards Alex, pulling her into a tight hug.

Alex squeezed him back hard, she hadn't realised just how bad she had needed this but a small sigh of relief had left her lips. Until the door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Malia and a concerned Lydia.

"Start talking Alex," Malia said bluntly as she stepped closer to Alex and Scott.

Alex released Scott looking at the two who had just arrived, "Subtle and gentle as ever Malia" Lydia breathed rolling her eyes at her friend, as she went to stand by Scott.

"It's okay Lyds, she's right" Alex conceded, rubbing her hands over her eyes and took a deep breath. There were only two people who Alex felt comfortable falling apart around, one of them, and as it so happened was Malia.

So much so that Malia knew all too well when she was at breaking point before anyone else did, and she also knew Alex was a private person in that respect. Malia sighed, grabbing hold of Alex's arm and tugging her along with her as she took them into another room. "Right talk to me. What the hell is with you" Malia asked with a slight edge of annoyance to her voice.

Once they were alone they took a seat on the destroyed sofa in the room, Alex sighed before speaking, "Look, honestly I have no idea. The last few days it's like one minute I'm okay, and the next I'm acting like someone I don't even recognise" Alex confessed playing with her fingers.

Malia thought about her words for a minute and then something came to her, "Didn't your mum leave town a few days ago?" Malia asked curiously.

"So! What does that have to do with anything, Stiles is practically dying in a hospital bed, and where am I. I'm here trying to save him somehow, and I'm terrified Mal. I can't lose him. But this is all my fault" Alex practically screamed, but she ebbed off in the middle as she started to sob.

"Woah! What the hell!" Malia gasped a little shocked, walking closer to Alex and grabbed onto her shoulders.

Alex sighed, "Really Mal, even for you that's a pretty shit response," Alex said unable to stop the small laugh that left her mouth.

"Sorry. It's just, your eyes. They're glowing" Malia said hurriedly pushing her towards a shattered mirror on the wall so that she could see for herself.

Alex looked up into the mirror but quickly rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Really? Look I'm fine, you don't need to distract me" Alex sighed with a shrug.

"I wasn't trying to distract you, Alex, really. Seriously they were glowing, but this all makes perfect sense, think about it. Malia tried Alex rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but she wasn't giving up.

"Fine walk away, but you can't seriously still be denying this! Look at the facts, look how fast you've healed, the mood swings and anything you haven't told me yet!" Malia argued, grabbing her roughly by her shoulders and turning Alex around to face her.

Alex lost it and she growled at Malia shoving her roughly, harder than she thought was possible for her. "Alex, calm down. They're getting brighter! Whatever is happening they aren't fading like they did before" Malia said trying to reason with her, but she was getting a little angrier as she picked herself up from the ground.

However, Alex didn't seem to hear her, as she stalked towards Malia "Damn it, Alex! Would you remember who you're angry with!" Malia fumed as she found herself getting a little insulted with the situation, her own eyes began to glow her were-coyote blue.

But Alex didn't stop, "Scott!" Malia called, not wanting to hurt Alex plus she had no idea what the hell to do.

Scott came running towards them, his eyes growing wide at the sight before him. "What the hell is going on?" Scott asked looking between the two, he was quickly followed by Lydia who looked just as confused as Scott.

But no one had time to do or say anything, because just then the front door swung open again, causing it to efficiently bounce off of the wall, practically shaking the house's foundations on impact. Revealing a very out of breath Peter, "Ah good, you know then" Peter sighed in an overreacted and very false huff of breath.

Until his eyes flickered over to where he daughters were practically squaring off against each other, Scott wrapped his arms around Alex to stop her from killing someone. Then he turned to look at Peter, "What the hell is going on!?" Scott demanded of Peter, he felt Alex's muscles relax a little in his hold, and carefully he loosened his grip on her.

Alex shook her head clearing the red from her vision, and Scott released her feeling the anger in the room dissipate slightly. "I thought that you were going to tell her who her father was?" Peter smirked a little, as he stepped further into his old house.

"What are you two talking about?" Alex asked looking between Scott and Peter.

Scott opened his mouth to explain, but he was quickly interrupted before he could start by Peter. "Well, I don't have just one beautiful daughter," Peter said slowly holding his hand up to Malia, "But I have two" he finished holding his hand up to Alex.

Malia and Alex turned to look at each other as Peter stepped towards them, before Alex turned her attention to Scott, completely ignoring Peter. "You mean you didn't tell her," Peter asked with mock surprise, but Alex ignored it.

Scott found quickly found himself realising that this had all been part of one of Peter's stupid plans, right from the start when he had decided to help Alex, though a plan for what Scott wasn't sure.

Alex's voice quickly pulled him from his thoughts, however, "You knew?" she asked sadly to her Alpha, Lydia and Malia stood stock still looking on as the scene unfolded in front of them.

Scott looked at the ground briefly before speaking, "We didn't want to tell you, not yet. Not until we found out if Peter was lying as usual" Scott explained, turning to scowl at Peter before turning back to face her again.

"Okay so... Wait, what do you mean, we?" Alex asked, a tear rolling down her cheek, though she was sure she already knew the answer to her question. Scott inwardly scolded himself for his slip up, watching as she slowly started to walk towards him, but he didn't get chance to explain. "Stiles, too huh?" Alex nodded slowly, a small sob escaping her throat as she tried to think about the situation.

He looked down at her a little as she stood practically right in front of him, "I swear, we were going to tell you" Scott tried.

Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach when he didn't deny it, she had really hoped it was anyone but him. So with a sad watery smile, she nodded, ignoring everyone and walked back into the room with Tracy.

After all, there was a job to do, and at this point, she was a pro at bottling up her emotions.

Alex went to her bag and pulled out the bottle of water she brought with her. Schooling her features she wiped her tears away, before unscrewing the lid and Alex tossed the water in her face.

Peter went and stood beside Alex with a smug expression on his face, Alex turned to look at him briefly, "I suggest that you don't speak to me or touch me for a very, very long time" she spat, shoving his chest hard. Surprising herself and everyone else, when he collided with the wall behind him. But before he could answer Tracy started coughing and spluttering.

Alex turned to face her, "What the hell is going on" Tracy groaned loudly, her head spinning as she looked around the strange room, sucking in a breath as her head started thumping.

"Good morning sleepy head" Alex growled low in her throat, noticing for the first time the blood still on her fingers. Stiles' blood.

Smirking when Tracy tried to throw herself at her and the force of it threw her backwards. "You just wait until Theo finds ou..." Tracy snarled, but Alex stopped her stopped her speaking when she pulled out her knife, her new best friend.

Gently pressing the point against her fingertip she walked around Tracy slowly, "Are you an idiot, Theo couldn't give less of a shit about you" Alex said simply, flippantly even.

Not missing how Peter stopped Scott from getting any closer, as Alex rounded her to Tracy's front again. "Don't worry Scotty as long as she talks, she won't get hurt" Alex said simply.

"Hows Stiles?" Tracy spat her question, lurching forward going for Alex again, but that simple question made Alex snap.

"How does this feel?" Alex snarled, dragging the blade across Tracy's stomach. Producing a loud scream from her throat, but that only made Alex smile, "You! Will never say his name again, or I'll make you eat the fucking knife" she spat her warning, digging the knife in a little more causing a violent scream to leave Tracy's throat before she was pulling the knife away.

"Now what do we do to save him!" Alex demanded keeping her voice even but getting in Tracy's face none the less.

"Nothing! He's as good as dead" Tracy smiled sickly sweet.

Alex growled her eyes glowing as she stabbed the knife into Tracy's leg, "You better to pray he doesn't you bitch! If anything happens to him. I'll rip your head off and shove it up your ass, then I'm gonna kill Theo" Alex actually felt her fangs descend this time, and her tongue ran across them dangerously.

Tracy jumped back, the shock evident on her face. "I d... don't under...stand" Tracy stuttered nervously.

"Well, simply put you don't get the right to understand, just know this. I meant every single word I just said" Alex assured her, tucking the knife back into her pocket.

Malia and Lydia walked up behind Alex, a hand on each shoulder. "Come on, we should check in with Melissa," Lydia said calmly.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, good idea" she agreed, turning to look at Peter "You're staying here, It's the least you can do," Alex said simply. Then she turned back to Tracy, pulling her fist back she punched Tracy in the face and knocked her out cold.

Then Alex turned her attention to Scott and felt the tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes, and even though he wasn't the main reason she couldn't stop them, because he had never lied to her before. Neither of them had in fact, but she wasn't sure if she could forgive either of them for this.

"You should come as well Scott, we should all be there. Just in case" Alex said the last part quietly, swallowing the bile that rose up in her throat.

Then she was heading out of the door, followed by Malia and Lydia. Scott paused for a minute and turned back to Peter, "I don't know what you're trying to do this time Peter, but it isn't gonna work" Scott warned, his eyes flashing red, then he turned and followed the girls out of the door. He wasn't about to wait for a response, they had way more important things to deal with tonight.

"Oh, but it will Scott" Peter laughed to himself watching them leave. 


	8. Alpha Beta Omega

**How Things Change Part 8**

* * *

Finally, Scott, Lydia, Malia and Alex had all arrived back at the hospital after much trudging through the wet woods around Derek's old house. Alex felt sick to her stomach though, as the four of them stepped into Stiles' room, and for the first time since she had first met him, Alex found herself a little apprehensive of entering a room where he was, whether he was still unconscious or not.

Though she had made sure the tears had cleared from her eyes before stepping foot into his room, and she had wiped her face clean but all she wanted to do was help him now. Then after they hopefully saved him she would worry about the fact that he lied to her.

Alex held her breath when her eyes locked on his unconscious form. Completely still in the hospital bed, knowing he was still in pain was the worst part it all, it didn't help that he was still bleeding, pretty obviously by all accounts.

Suddenly, this entire day and being in his hospital room again had all become too much for her, and despite her best efforts to keep it up, the wall came crumbling down. Silent tears falling down her cheeks again. Luckily Melissa was on her before she collapsed to the ground, quickly helping her into a chair.

"What happened out there, sweetheart?" Melissa questioned sympathetically and calmly, taking Alex's hands in her own. Melissa turned her hands over carefully looking at the palms, with worry in her eyes that Alex didn't miss. Alex then noticed that she still had Tracy's blood on her hands.

"She's lucky she's still alive. She can thank Scott for that one. We left her with Peter" Alex explained a little stiffly, but her eyes flicking up to meet the woman she considered a mother, hoping that she didn't think less of her now. Melissa nodded with tears in her eyes, pulling her into a tight hug.

While hugging the older woman tightly back, she tried to keep her breathing even, then Alex quickly noticed Deaton and Argent over Melissa's shoulder, she watched them chatting, clearly deep in thought, as they continued talking over a book in the corner. Beside them, nodding along in agreement was the red-eyed Sheriff.

Alex pulled back from Melissa, wiping her eyes on her sleeve again, "I take it that she didn't give you any help then" Melissa sighed sadly, even though she was sure that she probably already knew the answer.

Alex shook her head confirming Melissa's worst fears, "No nothing, I did find out that Peter is my dad and I'm at least half a werewolf" Alex revealed a little bluntly with a shrug, although the sadness was obvious in her voice.

The older woman's eyes widened in complete shock, "Are you okay?!" she gasped in shock, pulling Alex into yet another tight hug.

Alex nodded slightly, "I'll be okay, there's just something that I'm finding it hard to get my head around. Scott and Stiles both knew, about Peter at least. But neither of them said anything to me, and I'm really starting to doubt who I can trust anymore" Alex all but whimpered into Melissa's shoulder.

Melissa, however, didn't get chance to answer, both of them released each other and jumped to their feet, as all of the monitors and machines started to beep like crazy. Alex didn't need to ask, she knew something had gone horribly wrong.

Melissa ran towards the noise, checking Stiles' stats and noticed his heartbeat had slowed down considerably. But this kind of situation couldn't be resolved by shocking him back, or anything similar. She checked every single thing that she could think of to steady his heart rate, pressed any and all buttons that might help, but nothing worked. She didn't want to risk giving him any drugs, not knowing how they would react to the Kanima venom. Alex stood there momentarily in shock, her breath stopping almost in her lungs, it felt like she couldn't breathe and she felt like she was drowning.

"I can't stop this!" Melissa exclaimed, her breathing erratic as she pushed her hands in her hair, trying to calm down so she could possibly think of something else to help, but nothing was coming to her mind at all. She turned to look at her son, "His heart is giving out, and I have tried everything I can think of" she explained sadly.

"Scott! Do something!" Alex all but screamed her eyes wide in panic, not a trace of anger in her voice now, just pure terror and panic in her voice, she was terrified that she was about to lose him.

Scott clocked on to what she was asking of him almost immediately, "I don't know if I can Alex, what if he doesn't want it? What if it doesn't work? I've never done it before!" Scott said just as worried as his friend.

Scott looked between Alex and the sheriff, "Do it!" they both shouted decisively.

"In 30 seconds Scott, you won't have a choice," Chris said grimly, placing a hand on the sheriff's shoulder. Scott knew they were right, he had no choice, he couldn't lose his best friend. He just hoped Stiles would forgive him and that he would be okay, and if he did hate him at least he would be alive. If the worst happened and it didn't take, well at least he knew that he had tried everything to save him.

Scott's eyes started to glow his Alpha red as he took hold of Stiles' wrist, without another thought or word he sank his teeth into his best friends wrist. Alex stood beside Scott and took his hand, earlier in the day was now completely forgotten. She knew that this was something that Scott had never wanted to do, especially not to Stiles.

That being said, what choice was he left with, Scott carefully withdrew his teeth, spitting Stiles' blood into a cup that his mum handed him. A silent tear slipping down his cheek as they all focused on Stiles, they all collectively held their breath, watching his body and the machines.

Once thirty seconds was up they let themselves breathe a little, the machines started to even out and they started to beep steadily, as Melissa pressed the stethoscope against Stiles' chest, moving it around to different spots.

Melissa's shoulders visibly relaxed, when she heard everything she had wanted to. Now while his heartbeat was very slow, it was still steady enough for a werewolf at least. "How is he?" the sheriff asked, tear tracks visible on his cheeks.

"For now at least, I think he's going to be okay," Melissa said calmly, smiling a small smile, checking his vitals against the ones that she had from tests she had done with Scott and Issac in the past. The room practically heaved a sigh of relief, all except Scott, Alex and Lydia.

All three were a little worried about how Stiles was going to handle this. The people in the room slowly dwindled overnight, until it was just Deaton, the sheriff, Melissa, Alex and Scott. With the others saying they would come back in the morning, all except Malia, who had decided to check on Peter and Tracy.

It had been almost two hours now since Scott had bitten his best friend, with only two small encouraging advances, like the finger and claw marks around his heart were slowly healing, and suddenly not as deep as they had been.

Alex still hadn't sat down in those two hours, and now she was tucking Stiles in, making sure he was warm and as comfortable as possible. The sheriff put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Alex turned so she could face him, "You know you don't have to do that right" he smiled small, gently pushing Alex back into a chair.

"But I do though, this is my fault. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, I'm so sorry" she sighed, tired sad and guilty, as she looked at her feet.

A few tears running off of her cheeks, "Hey, don't say that. I know my son, if he wants to be involved in something, nothing is going to stop him. None of this is your fault, frankly, I'm just a little surprised it didn't happen sooner" the sheriff said with another small smile, hoping to ease the young girl's guilt and pain. But their conversation was interrupted by a loud coughing, Alex jumped to her feet, and ran to him hearing a groan of her name.

"Lexi?" Stiles moaned again, trying to sit up so he could search for her.

"I'm here Stiles. I'm here" she soothed, beaming as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"What the hell happened?" he groaned as the pain started hitting him, seemingly all at once, he dropped his head back into the comfort of the pillows behind him. Alex swallowed hard the nerves getting the best of her, looking back at the sheriff, he nodded at her standing on the opposite side of Stiles' bed.

"Good to see you awake son" the sheriff smiled genuinely, patting his son's shoulder gently.

Giggles left Alex before she could stop them, possibly nerves but mainly because she was so happy he was alive and finally awake. Scott came to stand beside Alex, about to help her to explain, "Ouch!" Stiles practically squeaked, Scott's close presence seemingly making the mark burn harder than before, so that he noticed. Stiles was lifting his arm up before anyone could stop him to explain and looking at his wrist, now that he could finally focus because it had suddenly started burning in pain.

"Stiles, don't panic okay" Alex tried carefully.

"Don't panic she says, why would I panic Alex?! It's not like I have teeth marks in my wrist! Oh wait, that's right! I do!" he blurted out, sarcasm dripping from his words, as his voice got much higher than usual with every word he said. Alex winced a little at the anger in his voice and the way he had said her name didn't help much either.

Stiles looked away from Alex and quickly turned to his best friend, "Start talking Scott! I'm taking it that this has something to do with you" Stiles demanded, thrusting his newly bitten wrist at his best friend. Eyes wide and panic-stricken, heartbeat and breathing increasing quicker by the second.

"You nearly died you, idiot! Now calm the hell down, besides it wasn't even Scott's idea!" Alex practically shouted, partly because he was probably about to have a panic attack, or it was possible that he could shift. Unfortunately, if that did happen he might now be able to control it, and there were three normal humans in the room currently, that fact really wasn't helping Alex's anxiety.

Stiles really did try his best to do as Alex said, trying to only focus on her but he noticed her eyes glowing, making him suck in a breath as the shock hit him, right now he had less of a filter than ever for his thoughts, and that was saying something. "Your eyes!" Stiles practically stuttered, pointing at her face.

Alex sighed, climbing onto the bed next to him surprised when he didn't flinch away from her, keeping hold of his hand. "Look, a lot has happened since you've been out," Alex said a little vaguely.

"Like what...?" Stiles tried to finish what he was saying, but the monitors started beeping like crazy again, and Stiles' eyes went wide as he clutched at his wound, his other hand having a death grip on Alex's hand.

"What's going on?!" Alex asked turning worriedly to Melissa.

"Everyone except Alex needs to get back," Deaton said pushing past the Sheriff, from the back of the room where he had been standing, watching and waiting just in case he was needed.

Scott jumped to Deaton's side ready to help, repeating Alex's question, "What's going on!?" his voice thick with panic.

"What's wrong with my son!" the sheriff demanded of a very busy Deaton.

"The venom is still seeping into his heart, now although the bite has clearly taken. Kanima venom works just as well on supernatural creatures, as it does on humans, so I need to try and remove the venom. But one wrong move could end in death. So I need to concentrate" Deaton explained grimly.

"Now, hold him down this is going to hurt, but he will heal" Deaton explained briefly, Alex got up and carefully climbed behind him, resting his head between her crossed legs, and linking fingers with him as she held his hands and arms out of the way.

Deaton quickly assessed that only one of the five claw holes was the problem, as it was the only one that was struggling to heal. Making his job just that little bit easier, there were tears in Alex's eyes as Stiles opened his eyes again, and he was immediately looking up at her completely terrified. "It's all gonna be okay, baby" Alex practically whimpered, softly kissing his forehead as the tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

The other three held down his legs and his waist, trying to give Deaton as much time as possible, not that he had much longer. Alex didn't dare watch Deaton, so she just kept her eyes locked with Stiles. As the tears continued to silently roll down her cheeks.

The scream he suddenly let out was violent and blood-curdling, Alex gripped him tightly, finding it difficult to hold onto him as his eyes started to glow, she noticed they were suddenly identical to hers. Stiles panted something but she couldn't understand him, she just had to make sure she didn't let his arms go, even if it killed her.

He was shouting and squirming and began to cry out, which almost broke Alex's heart, she wanted to wrap him in her arms and never let him go, he was begging for the pain to stop one minute, the next he had passed out. Causing Alex to fear the worse and start to panic again, "Stiles! Don't you dare!" Alex whimpered, squeezing his hands tightly, as his hands went slack in hers and his muscles relaxed.

Deaton placed a bloodied glove on Alex's hand, she looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "He's okay Alex, I just had to put him to sleep for a little while, for his own safety. He needs to rest and heal, but I'm confident Stiles will recover fully by this time tomorrow" Deaton assured her with a small squeeze of her hand and nod of his head.

She nodded at him, her mouth closing finally, and he let go of her and went to wash up, followed by everyone except Scott and Alex, maybe to give them a minute to talk.

Scott helped Alex carefully ease herself out from behind Stiles, and she just climbed back onto the bed, nuzzling next to him against his shoulder gently. She linked their fingers together and watched him sleep, promising herself she would stay awake until he came back to her, and this much she was determined of.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder, "Alex, why don't you go home, get some rest, I'll stay with him I promise" Scott tried, but found himself sighing when she started growling under her breath. Alex knew she was unable to leave him, in fact, she was now clinging tighter to him, her eyes started to glow and she refused to look away from Stiles to look at Scott.

"No! I'm not leaving him" she muttered protectively into Stiles' shoulder, trying to snuggle closer to him. She knew the others had entered the room again but she didn't care. No one here posed a threat, and as long as it stayed that way she wasn't moving.

Scott smiled a little despite himself, "You got it, Alex, I'm not leaving either then" Scott said patting her shoulder and sat on the chair next to the bed. Everyone else looked a little shocked at her outburst, except Melissa, who knew why she would never leave, even if Alex didn't know exactly why.

It quickly seemed to click with Deaton to, but for the complete reason that knew exactly what this was, he and Melissa led everyone including Scott over into a corner to speak. Knowing Alex could hear them if she concentrated, though they were sure she couldn't care less what they were doing.

Everyone gave Deaton a questioning look, he sighed a little before speaking, "So I was hoping this could wait, but what I believe has happened with Alex and Stiles is something remarkably rare. Something the French call n jumel , which literally translates as born mated." Deaton let that sink in before continuing, "You will probably find that they won't want to leave each other, they will also have parts from all stages of being a werewolf, such as their tempers will be in the line of that of an Alpha. While their strength will be more around a Beta's, and just like the Omega, they can easily be a lone wolf, until such a time as they find their mate. But they will gravitate towards a pack. You may also notice that their eyes often glow at the same time, slightly more golden than that of a Beta, also if one is in trouble or in pain, anything like that can trigger the other to change" Deaton explained in as much detail as he could.

"Now that being said, it is very rare to find two so easily. It may have been because Stiles has only just changed, and Alex has only just started presenting. They may also listen more to each other than even their Alpha, now that isn't to say that they won't listen, but they were pretty stubborn as humans, so only time will tell how the change will affect them. I'll have to explain all of this again, plus a few other things, but that is a general idea." Deaton said giving Scott a small glance when he had finally finished.

While Melissa and the sheriff looked a little shocked at the revelation, probably not realising how seriously Stiles and Alex would be bonded, Scott smiled to himself a little. He was almost intrigued as to what this could mean for his pack because he probably currently had the most mixed and rare pack in the entire world.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted though when the hospital door burst open, slamming against the wall. Alex jumped down from Stiles' side, standing in front of his hospital bed, her teeth bared and her eyes glowing a golden colour. Whatever had been holding her back, had now clearly stopped getting in the way. Scott stood in front of her, while the humans stepped back, except Deaton who had grabbed something that looked like a wooden mop handle and stood beside Scott. Poised and ready for a fight, especially considering who was standing in the doorway currently.


	9. To Be Or Not To Be

Alex growled again behind her Alpha, Scott held out his arm in front of Alex holding her back, while secretly hoping that she would stop herself. "What the hell are you two doing here? And why are you together?" The sheriff questioned from his unconscious son's bedside.

"That's a good point, why are you together?" Scott questioned stepping closer to the pair still in the doorway, with Alex hot on his heels. She didn't like how she had been pushed behind Scott like some kind of wounded animal, she could protect herself now after all but there was only one person her anger was focused on.

"Come now Scott, I'm not here to fight. I thought you and I had reached an understanding" Deucalion stated with a slight smile, stepping closer until he was almost nose to nose with each other.

But Scott didn't flinch as he looked up into Deucalion's now seeing eyes, "So did I. So why did you bring him here?" Scott said with a growl, eyes glowing as he looked over the older man's shoulder, looking at the person behind him. Before he could answer Scott though, Alex had barged the pair out of the way and charged forward, practically seething as she grabbed Theo by the throat dragging him into the room and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my fucking teeth. You complete piece of shit" Alex spat as her claws began sinking into the skin of his throat.

"Oh, I love it when you get feisty!" Theo chuckled, not even bothering to struggle in her grip.

"Good, I'm so pleased!" Alex replied sarcastically as her voice dropped and she continued, "Once you're dead I plan on going after the rest of your good for nothing pack! Starting with your bitch" Alex snarled her grip tightening further, only briefly aware of the raised chatter going on behind her.

Then she heard the only voice in the world that could make her stop, "Lexi?" he asked, voice still croaking and dry. Alex dropped Theo to the floor without a second thought, leaving him in a pile on the floor, to catch his breath. She quickly ran over to Stiles, who had collapsed onto the floor beside his bed.

Scott grabbed hold of Theo and turned him onto his front pinning him to the ground, holding his arms behind his back with one of Scott's knees in the bottom of his back. Scott held him still the best he could, as Chris got him into some werewolf proof handcuffs. The hunter and Deaton left the hospital room, dragging a resistant Theo along with them promising to be back soon.

Alex pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles' lips, her breathing faltering finally seeing him awake, completely in awe of him her hands gently roamed his face, still struggling to believe he had woken up. By some miracle, It had actually worked.

"What am I? Your grandmother?" Stiles chuckled sarcastically, his voice still raw and scratchy.

She smiled a small smile despite herself, her teary eyes flicking up to meet his gorgeous golden brown eyes, for what felt the first time in forever.

Stiles cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her lips to his. Alex quickly smiled into the kiss, shifting to sit between his legs and suddenly it felt like they were the only people in the room, they could no longer hear the mindless chatter around them, only hear and see each other. Stiles slipped his tongue between her lips, and Alex found herself sighing happily. Threading her fingers through those dark thick locks of his.

Stiles growled low in the back of his throat, gripping onto her hips tightly and pulled her body against his. Alex couldn't stop the whimper of his name against his lips if she tried.

"Should we leave?" Melissa chuckled looking around the room.

"We can't, we all need to talk. This can't wait any longer" Scott sighed, walking over to the couple seemingly in their own world.

"They don't look like they're in a very chatty mood" his mother replied simply as Deaton entered the room again.

Scott placed his hand on Alex's shoulder, "No! Don't!" the veterinarian tried to warn, but it was too late. The second that Scott's hand made contact Stiles snapped away from Alex, and launched himself at his best friend.

Before anyone could stop him Stiles had Scott pinned to the floor by his throat, "Don't you fucking touch her" Stiles snarled, spittle flying from his lips as his eyes glowed bright gold.

Deaton approached the newly turned werewolf with practised caution, making sure to speak quietly, "Stiles, you need to calm down. You know Scott would never hurt Alex" Deaton tried to reason, stepping a little closer Scott kept his arms raised not wanting to provoke Stiles any further than he already had, knowing that to many people could get hurt.

"Only one person can stop him from ripping Scott's throat out" Deucalion revealed carefully, placing a hand on Deaton's shoulder, and he turned his eyes to look at Alex who had already started approaching the pair.

After she had finally finished holding the sheriff back, assuring him that she could handle this without anyone getting hurt. "Stiles baby let him go, this isn't you. We don't need to be turning on our pack, not now" Alex said carefully, knowing it was probably just his emotions messing with him. Alex gently cupped his cheek, her eyes glowing just like his as he turned to look at her, her other hand wrapped around one of his wrists just as gently.

Stiles shook himself and immediately looked guilty, and he flicked his eyes between Scott under him and Alex beside him, practically jumping off of Scott, throwing himself against the wall behind them.

Alex was back by his side in seconds, "I-I don't. I don't understand what's happening to me" Stiles stuttered, a tear rolling down his bright red cheek his head dropped forward onto his knees as more tears began to fall, as he sank his hands into his hair tugging hard.

Alex crawled in front of him cupping his face in her hands and forced him to look at her again, she was practically able to see his muscles tense beneath his t-shirt at the grip he had one his hair. When their eyes finally met again, he looked away almost straight away looking anywhere but at her, "Get back Lexi please, just get away from me. I don't want to hurt you too" he practically sobbed, pushing himself as far away from her as he could.

"Hey don't say that, look its okay we-" Alex tried but Stiles didn't give her chance to finish or touch him again, because he had already pushed himself to his feet and was sprinting out of the room, barging everyone out of the way.

But Alex was quick to her feet and sprinting after him, the others weren't far behind either. She didn't wait for Scott's suggestions of where he was going, as the people in the hospital blocked their path.

She just ran unsure of where he was going, the rain was coming down, hard and fast. Alex knew the rain would quickly wash away their scent, so nobody would be able to follow them soon. She barely even registered how fast her legs were moving, but it was like she just knew where she was going. Like her body gravitated towards his.

Suddenly Alex realised that she had run into the woods a little while ago, she was further in than she had ever remembered being before, screaming his name as she continued to run.

Something stopped her in an empty space, void of trees or bushes, there was just dust, darkness and a steady heartbeat. But she couldn't be sure if it was her own or not. Not until a sudden growl caught her attention from behind her,

Alex turned towards the noise quickly, her teeth bared and her eyes glowing when a familiar voice surprised her. "I thought I told you to stay away from me" Stiles growled low, sounding a little more menacing than she was used to, reminding her more of void than her Stiles.

He emerged from behind a nearby tree walking towards the dead space she was currently standing in, "Oh yeah! And since when are you, my boss, exactly?!" Alex spat back, becoming a little more defensive the closer he got.

Stiles chuckled darkly at that, the phone she had dropped on the ground was lighting the space around her a little. One of the only reasons she could see him with using her other eyes.

Stiles began circling her like a predator would its prey, keeping their eye contact the entire time. "I bet you love it when he touches you, don't you Alex?" Stiles snarled, levelling her with a look that sent a shiver up her spine.

She was momentarily shocked by his statement, "Wait what Scott?" she questioned in disbelief before continuing, "Are you fucking serious with this shit Stiles!? Is dickhead Stiles back now then, why because you're jealous?!" Alex laughed humourlessly.

He laughed again seemingly closer than before, "No, not jealous baby girl. I just think Scott needs to learn not to touch, especially when he's touching what doesn't belong to him" Stiles growled possessively.

Alex sucked in a breath when she felt those long warm fingers gripping one of her hips tightly, she felt the fingers of his other hand brushing across her neck. Making her whimper despite herself, his lips brushing her ear when her head dropped back onto his shoulder. "You're mine" Stiles breathed hotly against her neck, making her skin prickle with goosebumps.

She wanted with everything she had to stay in his arms forever, but Suddenly she remembered, pulling out of his hold she turned around to face him, shoving his chest hard with both of her hands and tears in her eyes, "No! You don't get to do this to me! Not after everything that has happened" Alex practically screamed, memories of the last few days flooding her mind.

Stiles sighed, opening his mouth to speak but Alex silenced him with another shove to the chest, "No don't! Don't you dare make excuses Stiles, you're not the only one going through this! This is new to me too, but you keep doing this! Ever since we first met and its only getting worse. We almost fucking lost each other on the same day! But still, you keep going and pushing me away. Then you make me think we've finally gotten through the shit, continuously you push me away. I'm such an idiot, you pull me back in and I come running every single time, without fail, well I've finally had enough" Alex started almost screaming at him, but it quickly changed until she was almost sobbing at the end.

"Fine! You win! Does it make you feel better, congratulations, you're right as usual, and yes I fucked up okay, I know I did! But this isn't all on me, you go off and almost get yourself killed! And just expect me to sit back and deal with it, and it was probably the hardest thing you have ever asked me to do. But I did it, and then you stop me from telling you. You know what I was gonna say, you didn't wanna hear just how much I'm completely, and totally pathetically in love with you!" Stiles cried out, tears streaming down his face now too as he got in Alex's face again.

Alex swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in her throat, finding that she suddenly forgot how to speak, instead, when she tried she just ended up muttering words that sounded like complete nonsense, in hopes that she could conjure up a coherent sentence.

"You know what sweetheart, forget it. I'm getting kind of used to rejection by now anyway" he laughed humorlessly as he turned to leave.

Alex's brain finally caught up to her body and mouth, she grabbed onto his arm stopping him from leaving, "Don't go, Stiles, please. Not like this" Alex begged him, her grip on him not faltering.

Stiles sighed deeply and stopped trying to get away, but he didn't turn to face her as he spoke. "Then give me a reason to stay" Stiles sighed, his shoulders sagging low. She wanted to say it, it was on the tip of her tongue, but something stopped her from saying it.

"You know I do. Just come back to mine with me, please. I can't drag you into my shit anymore, not until you know everything" Alex pleaded, her voice shaking under the weight of her tears.

"Clearly not enough, if you can't even say the words" Stiles spat, pulling out of her grip and turning to face her, "Seriously, pull me in further. We're practically joined for life, and I'm in love with you! It doesn't get any fucking deeper Alex" Stiles exclaimed, as his tears continued to fall down his cheeks, he shook his head and he was gone before she could utter another word.

The look of betrayal and hurt he had on his face was the only thing she could picture, even when she closed her eyes and let the damn break. She dropped to her knees still sobbing quietly and pulled her legs against her chest, curling herself up into the fetal position.

She barely even registered the strong arms picking her up hours later, she found herself not caring who it was, or if they were there to kill her or to save her. But one thing she was sure of was that they smelled safe, she just knew that she trusted him, he was familiar, like family and pack.

Scott had been searching for Stiles for hours when he finally decided to head home for a little bit. Only to find Stiles on his doorstep, with his head in his hands leaning against his front door. "Hey man, you doing okay?" Scott asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say as he sat down beside him.

Stiles looked over at his best friend, "Honestly Scotty, I'm really not. I wish you'd just let me die" Stiles said simply, his red puffy eyes saying there was more to the story, that paired with his words only concerned Scott further.

"Don't talk like that dude, you know as well as I do, that being a werewolf isn't as bad as we first thought. We can help you get a handle on it, control it. You've got too many people who love you, and so much to live for" Scott said thoughtfully.

Stiles just scoffed, "I wish the werewolf thing was all I had to worry about buddy. But a lot of shit has happened in the last few days" Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Look, I know a lot of stuff has happened. Your emotions are off at the minute anyway, trust me, I still remember what that was like. But I'll help you just like you helped me. We can work through it, as a pack, as a family" Scott assured him, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles finally looked at Scott, "This day can't get much worse man, first I almost get killed by a psychotic bitch, then there's the whole nearly dying thing. Only to be turned into a werewolf and attack my best friend. To top it off I tell Alex I'm in love with her, and she can't say it back for some bullshit reason. I'm so confused, it's like my whole body craves to be near her, but at the same time it's like my heart has been ripped out so who cares" Sties confessed truthfully, but their conversation was cut short when they heard footsteps heading towards them.

They both looked up almost at the same time, to find Deaton walking towards them, "Where's Alex?" Deaton question almost immediately and he sounded worried, not paying to much attention to the boys in front of him.

"Honestly, right now I don't care" Stiles huffed, though it was clear to everyone except him that he was lying, even though his face remained cold and unaffected by the mention of her name.

Deaton sighed, "Well, I need to speak to you both, its urgent" he informed the boys, but looked right at Stiles.

"I'm not interested" Stiles replied stiffly, standing up to leave.

Scott stopped him gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just hear him out Stiles" Scott asked seriously, but he was careful not to make any of the same mistakes he may have made earlier.

Stiles let his shoulders drop as he nodded his agreement, "Do you know about the connection you and Alex share?" Deaton asked curiously.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah I heard everything you said while I was out" Stiles revealed, Scott seemed a little shocked but stayed quiet letting them continue talking.

Deaton got over his momentary shock at the information and continued, "Okay, well there is something neither of you knows. But it would be best to speak to you together, so where was it you last saw her?" Deaton questioned, looking between the pair.

Stiles shifted awkwardly looked at his shoes, remembering just how upset she had been when he'd left her behind, and just where he had left her sank in as well.

"I, uh, well. We kinda had an argument and I left her in the woods" Stiles said, groaning at how stupid he sounded when he said it out loud.

Noticing the immediate shock on Deaton's face didn't help him feel any better, "What? What's the big deal? She's a big girl she can take care of herself, as she keeps reminding me" Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest, but even he didn't believe that.

Deaton's voice was sombre when he finally spoke up again, "Actually Stiles, yes it is a big deal. Have you two been intimate since you turned, other than the obvious at the hospital?" Deaton questioned, as he started to lead the three of them to start walking, Stiles leading Scott and Deaton to the place he had last remembered him and Alex being at.

"You mean sex? no, why?" Stiles asked while answering his own question, as he turned towards Deaton, confusion all over his face.

"I feared as much, and no bites from each other?" Deaton asked seriously, in case Stiles thought this was some kind of joke.

Stiles blushed avoiding Scott's gaze as he shook his head, but then he remembered something that had happened in the shower at Derek's, "Wait, could it have happened before I changed?" he rushed his question worriedly.

"It's certainly possible. Especially with Alex already technically being a wolf, she may have considered you hers already. Without even being aware" Deaton informed him, they all stopped walking as Deaton turned to Stiles once more.

Those words only felt more guilty, especially when he remembered what Alex had said to him in the woods before. She had already considered him hers, for how long? Then it hit him like a truck. Since they had met, she had felt like he was feeling now, since the first day they met. "Show me," Deaton asked quickly, startling Stiles a little.

"I uh, what why?" Stiles practically stuttered, looking between Scott and Deaton hoping this was a big joke. Scott was doing his best to hold back the smirk on his face, but he was failing miserably. "Don't you dare Scott!" Stiles grumbled a warning at his best friend.

"Just trust that it is important Stiles, please just show me" Deaton sighed in irritation.

"Fine!" Stiles practically shouted, pulling his shirt up slightly at the bottom while tugging the top of his jeans down a little, revealing the small mark on his hip.

"Okay, well that's nothing, any others?" Deaton said carefully, but Stiles noticed that he sounded a little relieved.

Stiles nodded shyly, kicking Scott in the shin when he heard him chuckling quietly, "Shut it Scott" Stiles growled. Before he pulled down his bottom lip, showing it to Deaton. The older man squinted a little unable to see properly, he turned Stiles into the light, and then he stiffened at the sight before him.

"That is exactly what I was afraid of. You're sure that you didn't bite her? Not since you were turned?" Deaton questioned gravely, hoping he was going to get a different answer than he was expecting.

Stiles shook his head, not missing the way Deaton's expression changed at his small action, Deaton swallowed hard meeting Stiles' eyes, "What? What is it?" Stiles asked eyes wide with panic.

"When I explain you have got to stay calm," Deaton replied carefully as he started to walk again, quickly followed by the other two, receiving a swift nod from both of them he continued.

"So as I said before, you and Alex are part of a very rare type of werewolf. The n jumel are rare in so many ways, but one part is that they require a claim mark from their mate to function. Unfortunately in cases like yours, where only one is bitten the other becomes weaker, in this case, Alex. She will become vulnerable, it's possible although Alex didn't know what she was doing, that her wolf did. The effects will be exacerbated the longer you are separated, she may not have noticed until now. Her emotions will be going crazy soon, they find it even harder than bitten wolves to focus on reality, she will just become weaker until her body gives in. We can stop it, we just need to get you to her, but when she senses her mate after a long time she will be a little rough to say the least" Deaton explained, saying the last bit a little awkwardly, not missing the wide-open mouths of the two in front of him.

"Oh fuck, what did I do! I should have just talked like she wanted to" Stiles exclaimed in complete panic, leaving Scott and Deaton behind he started to sprint towards where she had last been.

He skidded to a halt when he came to the clearing, calling for her to no avail, and his heart hammered in his chest as he searched for her and found nothing. He sniffed the air, her scent hit him straight in the chest, still strong and smelling like everything he loved. But there was something else, or someone else but he couldn't tell who it was, being new at this probably wasn't helping him.

Scott Skidded to a stop beside him not a few minutes later, leaving Deaton to catch up, as he to started sniffing the air, Stiles looked at him hopefully, Scott was quick, catching two scents, then it occurred to him, he recognised both of them and he knew them well.

One was clearly Alex, mixed with Stiles it was almost like one person, something that Scott had never experienced before. It was one of the first scents he remembered from when he had been turned, "It's Derek" Scott mumbled, turning to look at Stiles, "She's with Derek" 


	10. But I Do Love You

Derek was careful not to jostle Alex too much as he carried her through the woods. She was awake that much he knew, but she didn't seem to be alert at all, and she wasn't responding to him either or anything around them. Her face was covered in tears and so much colder than when he had first found her. Derek also couldn't help but notice something else was off with her, her scent was completely different than it had been the last time he had seen her. That only worried him further though.

As he walked he kept her held tightly against his body, hoping that she got some kind of heat back. It had taken him longer to get to the loft than he would have liked. As they approached the road near his home, Derek noticed that Alex had actually fallen asleep on him at some point.

When they finally made it to his front door Derek groaned in annoyance, he shifted Alex carefully not wanting to wake her, as he pulled his key from his pocket and awkwardly unlocked the door.

Derek sighed in relief finally walking into his home, gently and carefully he laid Alex down on his sofa, and covered her body with blankets to try and warm her up. Making sure he could sit close enough to keep an eye on her, he pulled an armchair over from the corner of the room, placing it just above where her head was laying on the sofa.

Sitting down he pulled off his coat laying it down beside him, relaxing back into the chair, waiting for her to wake up and explain what had happened.

A few minutes passed and Alex groaned rolling over in her sleep, making Derek sit up straighter in her seat. She made another noise that sounded like a wounded puppy, as she pulled her legs up into her stomach. Derek watched uneasily, deciding it was better to be safe he pulled out his phone and dialled Deaton.

With no answer Derek dialled again, acutely aware of the fact she had quickly begun overheating, noticing the sheen of sweat covering her now extremely pale skin. The covers had been kicked to the ground and Derek could tell she was cold, even if she didn't look it as she began shivering he tucked the phone between his shoulder and his chin waiting for an answer. She moaned out a name, but Derek couldn't hear her at all over the sound of her thudding heartbeat, as it raced in her chest.

"Derek?" the voice question loudly on the phone.

"Look I need some help, I found Alex but she's in pretty bad shape. I could do with a home visit though, she isn't really fit to travel" Derek explained quickly, a slight edge of alarm to his voice.

Derek kept his eyes focused on Alex, hearing a lot of loud noises on the end of the phone, but the phone was suddenly forgotten and dropped to the floor as his door swung open. He turned his back to Alex, as his eyes began to glow and he changed, teeth and claws on show as he growled angrily at the intruders.

But Derek's stance faltered somewhat at the sight before him, Stiles had practically fallen through his door looking like a mirror image, except his eyes were gold not blue, and he looked angrier than Derek had ever seen him before practically seething.

"What. What the hell!?" Derek said in a confused stutter, pointing directly at Stiles as Scott came speeding behind him, shortly followed by a panting Deaton. Alex groaned again distracting everyone in the room, as she opened her eyes.

"Derek?" Alex breathed confused with heavy eyes, trying to sit up but her body was weak as all hell. So she gave up slumping back into the sofa, Derek got closer but as he went to touch her forehead there was a loud growl behind him.

"Don't you dare touch her" Stiles growled low and warning. Derek looked completely confused as he looked at Scott and Deaton, who both shook their heads at his silent question. Derek sighed pulling back reluctantly, levelling Stiles with a look that would terrify most people, blocking Alex from Stiles' view with his body, as anger surged through his body.

"Mine" Stiles snapped possessively, as he stepped towards Derek completely unfazed by the look he was getting. Derek, of course, didn't move an inch, but he also didn't get a chance to question Stiles because Alex interrupted them.

"No Stiles, go away" she panted, wiping the sweat pointlessly from her forehead, as Derek looked back at her she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

She shook her head at him and rolled over, facing the back of the sofa. "Okay, no way in hell. I don't have a clue what's going on here, but she wants you to leave" Derek stated simply and protectively, continuing to shield her from his view.

"Stiles, don't" Scott tried knowing it was ultimately pointless, grabbing hold of his bicep and tugging his best friend back. But Stiles was having none of it this time, he snatched his arm back to quickly for Scott to react in time, and all but threw himself at Derek.

Scott sighed throwing his hands in the air, groaning in sympathy when Derek barely moved, but still managed to kick to kick Stiles in the chest and send him flying halfway across the room. Alex felt herself become dizzier as the time passed, but she felt the sudden urge to get some air.

Scott acted quickly grabbing Stiles before he could charge again, Deaton held Derek back with a simple hand on his chest, knowing that Derek knew which battles to fight and which to leave alone.

The four of them were so distracted by each other, that they didn't notice Alex mumbling to herself quietly as she stumbled her way out of the loft. When she finally stumbled outside into the darkness she inhaled deeply, a calm look on her face as she continued to walk. She just knew she wanted to be in her own bed right now, and nothing else mattered.

Alex let her feet carry her, unsure of where the hell she was actually going. She thought briefly that there had been a road somewhere near here, but she couldn't be sure and at the same time she found herself why that even mattered, nothing was making sense. All her thoughts were blending together confusing her, so much so that she didn't even register the light coming closer, or the blaring of the loud car horn.

Stiles and Derek continued to argue, ignoring Scott and Deaton completely. Until suddenly Stiles' mouth stopped moving, as the feeling of dread washed over him, "I can't. I need to go" Stiles stuttered, struggling against Scott who hadn't appeared to of heard his words.

The feeling of dread that was sitting in his chest, skyrocketed as soon as he registered the empty sofa behind Derek, "Let me go, Scott! Alex is in trouble" Stiles snarled, suddenly sounding nothing like himself.

He managed to free himself from Scott's grip and darted out of the room, not waiting around to speak anymore, not even as the calls of his name echoed behind him. There was only one thought in his mind, only one person consuming his thoughts, and he needed to get to her.

Once the cold wind hit him in the face he sniffed the air, until he caught her scent strong in the wind. Stiles' feet pounded against the pavement, as he charged down the street to find her. He rounded a corner skidding around it when he caught sight of her, but his heart dropped in his chest when he realised where she was currently standing. Somehow he picked up even more speed as he watched her step out into the road.

He was practically screaming her name as he got closer, but she didn't turn or even flinch, seemingly she hadn't even heard him at all. When was finally close enough, he vaguely registered the fact there were lights speeding towards them, as he dived across the middle of the road, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They were mere inches from being hit, as Stiles skidded along the pavement on his back, barely making it to the other side of the road, with Alex safely on top of him wrapped tightly in his arms. Stiles grunted on impact, feeling the blood beginning to paint the inside of his hoodie.

That was completely forgotten, when Alex nuzzled into his neck and inhaled his scent, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he held her tighter, completely amazed by the fact he had managed actually to save her.

Alex groaned at his intoxicating scent surrounding her, "Stiles, need you" she moaned her teeth and tongue exploring his neck.

"I'm so sorry Lexi, this is all my fault. I'm such an ass" Stiles grunted as she hit a sensitive spot on his neck, over and over again.

"Don't care. Want you, mate me, Stiles, I wanna be yours" Alex panted rolling her hips down rubbing herself against him, completely out of her head all of a sudden she was craving him. Like she had never craved anything in her whole life.

"Fuck baby. We can't, not here" Stiles moaned out, but his control was close to snapping, it didn't exactly help when he grabbed hold of her ass cheeks to stop her movement against him.

Alex flicked her eyes up to his, "I'm sorry. I know you're angry with me" Alex groaned in pain this time, her stomach muscles burning like liquid fire and tense as all hell.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself, I'm an idiot, I should have listened, should have just come with you" Stiles replied guilt clear in his voice and on his face.

Alex shimmied her way up Stiles' body a little, cupping his face in her hands, "But I do love you, I should have just said it. You were right, we can't get any closer, we're involved forever now. No matter what, I just wish I'd said it sooner" Alex confessed, pressing her lips to his.

Stiles forgot to breathe for a minute his eyes comically wide. Alex giggled at him unable to stop herself, but she kissed him harder Stiles finally responded, closing his eyes his arms around her waist again as he held her tightly to him. Neither of them noticed the smiling Alpha on the other side of the road, Scott was still smiling as he turned away from the couple and walked away back the way he had come.

Alex squealed as Stiles stood up still holding onto her tightly, Stiles was grinning as Alex wrapped her legs around his waist. "So, are you coming back to mine now then?" Alex spoke against his lips, smirking cheekily.

"Now I'm insulted. What kinda guy do you take me for" Stiles laughed, kissing her once again until he got the look from her, the one he knew never to mess with.

"If we make it that far" Stiles growled, his eyes glowing as he looked around the darkness, that was only made a little brighter by the street lights.

Stiles smirked at Alex wiggling his eyebrows, she couldn't help the laugh at how much he didn't look like himself at that moment. "What?" Alex whispered sarcastically, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Stiles winked and started running, Alex made a noise somewhere between a scream and a laugh as he inevitably tripped up, causing him to fall and topple on top of Alex. "I see that being a werewolf hasn't made you any more graceful than when you were human, still just as clumsy" Alex laughed glad that they had landed on a patch of grass.

Stiles blushed bright red, even noticeable under the dim light of the street lights. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Stiles grumbled feeling a little embarrassed, to say the least, as he got to his feet holding out a hand for Alex to take.

"I'm fine you dork, now where were we going?" Alex grinned tugging on his hand, Alex followed Stiles' eyes biting her lip not expecting that "Not such a good boy, after all, are you Stilinski?" Alex purred reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him again. Stiles groaned into the kiss as her tongue briefly slipped passed his lips, though he hadn't noticed her let go of his hand.

Alex pulled away much sooner than he would have liked, "Catch me if you can" Alex winked, taking off in a sprint. But Stiles was hot on her heels, as she ran Alex realised she couldn't remember the last time she'd ever been this happy.

She could hear Stiles' heavy footfalls behind her, as she whirled around the first corner available. "Fuck" she cursed aloud, looking around the small enclosed alleyway, with only a dead end up ahead. Alex started backing up pointlessly, as Stiles entered quickly behind her with a grin.

A primal feeling stirred in Alex's chest as Stiles backed her into a corner, and she knew that Stiles could feel it as well. Alex smiled sweetly as she approached him, making sure to swing her hips a little more than necessary as she walked, but she barely moved before Stiles slammed her back against the wall, "You should be illegal" Stiles said with a rumbling growl.

Alex smirked at that, "You gonna arrest me then, sir?" Alex asked innocently, licking her lips looking anything but innocent as their eyes met again, glowing brighter than ever before.

Stiles growled quietly but the look on his face was primal, and Alex wasn't sure if her legs would give out on her at that point. "Why don't you just be a good girl, turn around and spread those legs" Stiles commanded, his voice taking on a tone she had never heard from him before.

"Yes sir" Alex moaned, turning around and doing as he had asked, but he was back on her in seconds, grabbing her hands and putting them on the wall just above her head. Alex pushed her ass back into him, rolling her hips back against him.

To her surprise, he didn't even try and stop her this time though, instead, he pushed himself closer bending over her body. Stiles pulled her earlobe between his teeth as he inhaled her scent deeply, "Fuck I love you, such a bad girl for me" Stiles said somewhere between a moan and a growl, as he popped the button of her jeans and roughly tugged her jeans and panties down her legs.

"Only for you" Alex whimpered, legs shaking as he dropped to his knees behind her, Stiles slipped between her legs avoiding her jeans until his back was pressed against the wall. So that he was able to look up at her and watch her fall apart above him.

Alex welcomed the cold air, what with how hot Stiles was making her. Their eyes locked again when all at once, Stiles grabbed onto the back of her thighs with both hands and quickly buried his face in her pussy, his tongue began circling her clit with an expert like practice.

She reached a hand down to push through his hair, but Stiles growled shaking his head at her. Alex whimpered, desperate for something to hold onto, but she put it back on the wall. "Stiles, please" Alex begged breathlessly, rolling her hips down into his mouth.

Alex was also completely unsure of what the hell she actually wanted, but Stiles seemed to know because as soon as the words left her lips Stiles pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them towards him. Alex groaned loudly tossing her head back, "Look at me baby" Stiles moaned, sealing his lips around her tight bundle of nerves, Alex cried out but forced herself to look down at him again and actually keep her eyes open.

That only intensified things further, she clenched her fists as the coil in her stomach burned hot, and her legs started to shake with a renewed vigour. "Stiles, I'm gonna c-" Alex tried to finish her sentence, but she came hard needing to squeeze her eyes shut as the feeling overwhelmed her, she practically howled as she came on his fingers. Stiles kept moving as she panted his name, when she had calmed down a little Stiles pulled his fingers out and pushed them between his lips, moaning as he sucked them clean eyes on hers as he did it.

Alex wasn't sure she had ever seen anything this hot in her whole life, he slipped out from under her breaking their eye contact. Stiles quickly tugged down his jeans and boxers, leaving them hanging around his knees, his ass still stinging with the scratches from their fall, as he pulled out his throbbing cock stroking himself a few times as he lined up with her entrance.

Stiles pushed himself fully inside her with one push, her walls still fluttering thanks to her earlier orgasm, "Jesus fucking Christ" Stiles groaned dropping his head back, Alex just whimpered unable to form a coherent sentence.

He pulled out slowly licking his lips at the sight before him, bent over ready and waiting to be taken. Stiles practically slammed himself back inside of her, growling at the feeling of being surrounded by her warmth. Grabbing onto her hips harshly in a bruising grip, Stiles couldn't help but realise Deaton had been wrong about which one of them was going to be rough.

His pace was brutal as he moved hard and fast inside her, the slapping of skin and shared moans and groans were loud and desperate, and all that was filling the air around them.

Stiles pulled out suddenly and turned her around to face him, "Need your mouth" Stiles whined pressing his lips hard to hers.

In one swift and impressive move, Stiles had picked her up, pushing easily back inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Stiles was quickly pressing her back against the wall, Alex's hands were everywhere now she could touch him again.

Alex bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he shifted his hips, and that only spurred him on even more. He pinned her to the wall with his body, his hands hooking into the backs of her knees, pinning her legs back against the wall, spreading her open for him. The new angle had Alex's mouth dropping open as a new kind of pleasure hit her, "So fucking tight" Stiles groaned, dropping his forehead forwards onto his.

Stiles pulled out slowly again, the sight before him mesmerizing him, he pushed back in slowly, letting her feel every single inch of him. He could feel Alex's whole body shaking in his arms, her body was practically vibrating in the position, something he made sure to make a note of for later.

He was only able to keep the slow teasing pace up for a few minutes because Alex was panting, her eyes heavy as she begged for more, "Please Stiles, I can't take much more" Alex whined, Stiles flicked his eyes up to meet Alex's, her eyes were heavy and she looked completely strung out and exhausted.

"Want it hard and fast. Don't you baby girl" Stiles moaned sucking a mark into Alex's neck.

"Fuck yes, please. I need it" Alex whimpered, begging as she clung to his back tightly, clawing at him to get any kind of leverage.

Stiles wasn't letting her have any though, but he did do just as she wanted. His speed quickly picked up, and he somehow found himself hitting deeper inside her than ever before. Alex was a moaning mess as Stiles bounced her on his dick, only his name falling from her lips as she nuzzled into his neck.

Alex's tongue was paying extra attention to where she knew he was sensitive, as the familiar feeling started to burn its way through her body, setting her nerves on fire.

Stiles nuzzled into her neck, "I love you" he moaned into her skin. They were both right on the edge until he slammed into her extra hard the final time and they were coming together, Stiles growled as Alex whispered it back, their teeth sinking into each other at the same time, Stiles bit Alex closer her collar bone, while Alex's bite was just between his Stiles' neck and shoulder. Alex was fluttering around him for what felt like forever, as Stiles filled her with everything he had.

Stiles gently lowered her legs helping her stand with his arms tight around her waist, while her hands were clinging to his shoulders.

"You okay baby?" Stiles murmured, as he bent down pulling up her panties and trousers.

"Much better actually" Alex smiled dreamily, pulling him back up to her by his shirt. Stiles smiled into the kiss, awkwardly pulling up his own jeans and boxers.

Alex pulled back from him still smiling, absentmindedly rubbing her fingers over his mark. "We should probably go back to Derek's, Deaton needs to talk to us" Stiles half laughed, as she pouted at him.

"Just once I wanna snuggle in a bed" Alex sighed doing up her jeans properly.

"And we will, I promise" Stiles sighed, cupping her cheeks in his hands, quickly adding, "It's important, or I wouldn't bother. You know that" Stiles stated seriously as he did up his belt, and took her hand in his.

"Fine, I'll go" Alex grumbled, taking his hand and walking back towards Derek's.

"You're sexy when you get bossy" Alex grinned at him, Stiles chuckled at her shaking his head as he blushed.

When they finally reached the loft they walked inside, but immediately looked at each other, something was wrong. With a nod they separated, Stiles walked in the room while Alex's waited outside to surprise any intruders.

After a while she didn't hear or feel anything so she poked her head around the corner, to find Derek's place trashed and Stiles reading a bloodied note. "What the hell?" she asked not really asking, but Stiles looked up at her a pained look on his face.

"Here" he sighed passing her the note, it read: My lovely Alex and you too Stiles. Until you two decide to cooperate, we now have your Alpha and your uncle hostage. We're keeping them dosed up, so don't worry they won't escape. Unfortunately, the vet managed to get away, but don't even dream you can take us on. P.s I got Tracy back and she isn't very happy with you, I'm sure she will make you both pay, permanently this time. You know where to find me, I assume you haven't forgotten.

Alex screamed clenching her hands into fists, Stiles was earlily calm as they both left the room together, "Heads are about to roll" Alex spat as she slammed closed the door behind them. 


	11. Let The Wolf In

How Things Change - Part 11

The pair walked through the building together, at least to start with. Until suddenly Alex picked up her pace significantly, taking off quickly in front of him. Meaning that Stiles had to jog to catch with Alex, as she began to rage walk her way out of the building. The door bouncing off of the wall as she marched outside. Stiles was calling her name, trying his hardest to keep his cool, but it was more than obvious to him that she was intent on completely ignoring him all of a sudden. Unfortunately for Alex, Stiles was beyond done with her ignoring him so that she could run off and be reckless somewhere.

He picked up his pace quickly ending up in front of her, grabbing her by her forearms and stopping Alex in her tracks. Alex was a little surprised at his movement, and it probably showed on her face.

Because Stiles' face changed from annoyed, and he looked much calmer almost the second he witnessed the look on her face, "Look, Lexi, I need you to listen to me. We really need to think about this okay. We need to be smart" Stiles reasoned as his thumbs rubbed at her arms gently.

Alex groaned in annoyance, "We don't have time to sit around talking all day Stiles, while we're standing here talking Scott and Derek are probably half dead. So I'm gonna go, you can stay here if you want! I have to go and rip some little bitches heads off" Alex seethed at the final words, shrugging him off and pulling out of his hold.

She stormed away from him, towards the house where she had last seen Theo and his rat pack, which just so happened to also be the place she had almost died. Alex briefly registered the angry growl behind her, but it grew louder as Stiles ran out in front of her again, which is pretty much what she had expected to happen.

Although a few things were a little different than she imagined, his eyes were glowing gold again and he immediately stepped into her personal space. Alex growled back at him she began to back up away from him anyway. While she wasn't scared at all she could practically taste the sudden dominance he was emitting, the obvious anger on his face sent a shiver up her spine, she quickly realised that she may have been a little too hostile with him.

Alex sighed his name, the guilt thick in her voice but Stiles was beyond pissed right now. He roughly pushed her back into the nearest brick wall, hands either side of her head caging her in between his body and the wall. "No Alex! I wasn't finished! If this is gonna work then we need to work together, not you just talking over me all the time and running anything I ever say down, we're supposed to be equals! You can't just keep walking away from me, this time you're gonna listen to me" Stiles fumed his hand slamming into the wall beside them.

Stiles took a deep shaky breath and Alex looked up at him, the guilt evident on her face, though she finally met his eyes again as he continued, "No more going in half cocked! I can't lose you, Alex! I won't. So if you could just stop being so self-destructive and think for just a minute, that would be great!" Stiles exclaimed, his voice thick and husky as he glared down at her.

Something changed in his eyes though, when he really looked at Alex properly, and he would have felt guilty but he just couldn't let himself, not this time. The only thing running through his mind was what had happened already in the last couple of days. So maybe if he stuck to his guns a little more this time, then she might understand how impulsive she was being constantly, and just maybe he could avoid anyone else getting seriously injured for a little while.

"You're right, I know that okay. And I am sorry, but Its who I am you know that it's just something that I can't change about myself" Alex sighed sadly looking at her feet, she felt Stiles move above her and looked up thinking the worst, that maybe he had left this situation and her.

Stiles hooked his finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes again, "Don't you ever think that I want to change you. I just need you to be a little more careful now, especially after what's happened" Stiles murmured the last part against her lips, as his fingers brushed his bite mark on her neck causing her to let out a small whimper. "What?" Stiles chuckled hotly against her lips, his nose nudging hers slightly.

"That felt oddly amazing" Alex revealed, one of her hands resting over his heart as she found herself blushing a little when his fingers brushed across the mark again.

Just as Alex found her mark on his neck and did the same, smirking with satisfaction as she watched him visibly shiver. "See told you so" she giggled but the giggle soon turned into a groan when he pressed her back into the wall, wedging his knee between her legs.

Alex's hands flew to his shoulders gripping tightly, "You smell so good" Stiles murmured as his lips travelled down her neck, and his hands gripped her hips rocking her back and forth over his thigh, making her feet leave the floor and leaving her completely under his control.

"Stiles, baby, please. W-we need to go" Alex panted half-heartedly, as her head dropped back against the wall.

Stiles groaned into her neck in protest, "How about I tell you my plan, and you enjoy the ride" Stiles mumbled sucking his bite mark on her neck.

"Fuck, okay. But as soon as you're done explaining we go" Alex agreed breathlessly, she caved easier than she would have liked, but he had her right where he wanted her and he knew it.

"Good girl" Stiles growled, pushing her down a little harder making her cry out his name, "So, I was thinking we go in quiet, take out anyone waiting outside the house. Practise our new wolfie hearing see if we can hear anyone inside, which I'm sure we will. Then we go in together and we do what we need to do to get Scott and Derek, and we do it together" Stiles finished pressing a kiss to her parted lips, feeling her body shake against his.

"S-sounds good, s-smart" Alex stuttered breathlessly, still clinging to his shoulders as if her life depended on it, looking him dead in the eye as she spoke, both of their eyes glowing gold on contact.

Stiles smirked lowering his leg and moving his hands to help her steady herself, "Glad you agree, so I guess we better get going" Stiles said quickly kissing her as she glared at him. "Hey don't look at me like that, you wanna go. Besides, I have a surprise for you" Stiles revealed taking her hand in his and tugging her towards his jeep.

"For the record I hate you. And you so owe me later" Alex grumbled, but she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she followed him to his jeep.

"You love me really" Stiles smiled at her, as he popped open the back door of his jeep leading to the boot.

"Hey, wait a second" Alex murmured sadly, tugging on his hand. Stiles turned confused to face her and frowned when he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just let me get this out, please I just need you to know before we go get Scott and Derek. I really am sorry, about everything. I really do love you, so much. That's why I'm so sorry about almost dying on you and scaring you like that, for me always charging around intent on doing everything myself, but most of all I'm sorry you got hurt, that you almost died and that you had to be bitten so you didn't die" Alex practically sobbed the last few words, looking over his shoulder and not meeting his eyes.

Stiles wiped the tears from her cheeks almost immediately pulling her into his chest, making her look at him again finally. "I love you too okay. So don't ever apologise for me being bitten, none of this is your fault, and in a way, I'm glad I was, otherwise we never would have known about the bond we have" Stiles assured her, his voice cracking a little as he spoke.

Alex pulled back and looked up at him, seeing a few stray tears falling from his eyes. "Are we gonna be okay?" Alex asked, her voice just above a hushed whisper.

Her hands tugging at his hoodie as she spoke, "Of course we are baby, we've got each other" Stiles replied his voice thick with emotion, Alex smiled a small smile, a smile which Stiles returned. Alex stood on her tip-toes, and tugged on her hold of his hoodie, pressing her lips firmly to his their kiss was slow and passionate. The pair pushing every emotion into the kiss they had ever held back until Stiles pulled back breathlessly to quickly for either of them.

Alex let him go as he searched his jeep for what he had been looking for, grabbing the two bats he handed one to Alex. She grinned taking the object from him with a much bigger smile than he expected, "I uh got these before everything happened, might be stupid now I just thought they could help" Stiles muttered nervously, shyly rubbing at the back of his neck.

Stiles locked up the jeep as Alex began swinging the bat around playfully, rotating her wrist as they started walking. "His and her's bats, I like it. Guess It's time to go kick some ass" Alex grinned their tears long forgotten.

Stiles smiled proudly over at her as they picked up speed a little, "Damn you look sexy. Guess I got my own Harley Quinn now then" Stiles grinned cheekily, knocking his bat off of hers.

Alex giggled at him as they neared the house, "You got that right puddin'" She winked putting on her best Harley voice, causing Stiles to groan which only made her laugh just a little harder.

"I swear Lexi you're gonna kill me, but -" Stiles stopped mid-sentence, as Alex pushed him back around the corner when she noticed movement around the house. She pressed her finger to her lips and Stiles nodded, they padded around the corner quietly Stiles hot on her heels as they approached the house. "Somethings wrong" Stiles whispered, but Suddenly Alex was distracted, she'd heard a noise from the side of the house, quickly walking over to investigate, she could have sworn she had heard her mothers voice.

Alex turned to speak to Stiles as a rotten headache suddenly overtook her, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed he was gone, Alex carefully stepped back into the shadows quietly calling out his name. But when she still had no reply from him she started to panic, how hadn't she heard anything. She knew that he wouldn't have just left her, her heart raced as she searched the area she had last seen him.

And then it happened one of her worst fears had come to light again, Alex caught sight of his bat coated in blood, a sob caught in her throat she knew it was a bad idea but she moved closer to get a closer look anyway, and as the street light shone on it, it revealed the bloody puddle beneath the bat.

Her crippling fear suddenly snapped something primal inside her and quickly turned to anger, it was like a bubbling itch beneath her skin, not knowing if he was okay or not.

She felt sick to her stomach as her head continued to throb painfully, dropping her bat beside his carefully. She growled deeply, letting them know she was coming, although Alex understood that they already knew that she would come for him.

Unable to stand the throbbing anymore she let the wolf take control, her eyes glowed bright gold in the darkness, as she all but ran to the door. Something in her eyes as she kicked down the front door, without a second thought for herself she stormed into the living room. Seeing no sign that anything had happened here since she had last been in here, except the droplets of blood, which Alex's eyes followed pushing down the worry, following the trail as it disappeared up the stairs.

She was light on her feet as she headed up the stairs following the trail, cringing at the creaking of the stairs. She focused her hearing the best she could with her lack of experience, catching snippets of conversation, along with at least one person groaning in pain.

Noticing the door was closed completely as she neared the top of the stairs, she just hoped that was a good sign, as she padded her way onto the landing and towards the door, that she knew they were behind. Alex quickly that the upstairs looked just as run down as the downstairs.

Alex could barely make out the voices, the main sound in her ears was the thudding of a heart, but it wasn't her own, which only left one person that it could be. She was obviously glad that he was still alive, but his heart was far from calm it was erratic and he was scared or really angry. It was hard for her to pinpoint an exact emotion in her own current state.

Once she reached the door she heard something behind her, she didn't have time to react as sharp claws sank into her neck. "Son of a bitch" Alex growled as she slumped to the floor, practically landing on her face. She didn't need to turn around anyway because she knew who and what it was.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her over onto her back, "Your turn bitch" Tracy smirked as she bounced Alex's head off of the floor, knocking her out cold.

Stiles finally came to with a throbbing headache, he groaned in pain as his eyes struggled to focus. When he finally managed to lift his chin from his neck, it didn't take him long to assess the situation. Although he was clearly shackled to the wall, he turned his head to look around the room again, quickly noticing to blurry figures either side of him.

The figures finally came into focus when he shook his head again, "Scott?" Stiles questioned his voice rough and scratchy.

Scott turned to his best friend sighing in relief finally seeing him awake, "You shouldn't have come looking for us dude" Scott whispered his eyes flicking to Derek on the other side of him. They were all in a very similar situation, both of them shackled to the wall just like he was.

"Forget that, have you seen Alex?" Stiles asked in a panic when he realised there was no sign of her. He was a little alarmed when he was met by two sets of wide surprised eyes.

"Wait. She's here?" Derek hissed angrily, levelling his eyes at Stiles accusingly, his shackles rattled as he leaned forward a little to look over Scott and glare, Stiles, his eyes burning bright blue.

"Do you even know her? Yes, of course, she's here" Stiles exclaimed with irritation, as he rolled his eyes at the older wolf. Inside though he was completely terrified, was she okay? He had no way of knowing and that was something that made him very uneasy at the least.

All of that was wiped from his mind when there was a loud thud outside the door, causing them all to focus on it. In all of his panic and confusion, Stiles hadn't been thinking about listening to anything beyond this room. Suddenly every muscle in Stiles' body went stiff, he could hear her heartbeat, it was slow and steady, and he quickly knew it was Alex who had hit the floor. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard loud obnoxious laughter, and the worry he had felt turned into seething anger.

He was incredibly focused now on getting free, Stiles pushed all his weight forward begging the chains to break. The growl that left his throat rivalled that of an Alpha's, as he fought with everything he had to get to her. Just as the door opened his eyes began to glow, although when he caught sight of Alex's limp body Stiles' anger faltered slightly.

Stiles wasn't paying Theo or Tracy any attention what so ever, the only thing he was focusing on was the love of his life slung carelessly over that scumbags shoulder. Theo was quick to shackle her to the wall on the opposite side to her mate and the others, as she began to come to.

"Don't touch her you son of a bitch" Stiles growled furiously, the chains clanging loudly against the wall as he fought to get to her. Both Tracy and Theo turned to look at the three of them, Tracy just laughed grabbing a knife from the table beside Alex. Theo just smirked but looked straight at Stiles.

"Alex had her chance to do as she was told and come with us, but she chose you and your pathetic excuse for a pack. She only had to listen" Theo sighed the last part mockingly as he stroked her cheek, before continuing still looking at Stiles, "So, now we either want you both to join us, or you can all die" Theo said so matter of factly, so seriously, that it made Stiles want to rip his throat out more than usual.

As Theo stepped towards him Stiles just rolled his eyes, "Go to hell! You complete waste of air!" Stiles grunted a little painfully, as the cuffs pinched at his skin. But something was beginning to work, as the chains creaked and strained against the wall. He struggled harder and harder as Theo got closer and Derek and Scott had joined him, struggling against their bindings with all of their strength when they caught sight of Alex.

Before Theo could speak again a groan from Alex distracted all of them, Stiles strained his neck to look over Theo's shoulder, completely ignoring him now which didn't go down to well with him. Before Stiles could utter her name he screamed, as white-hot pain shot through his body, as something sharp was stabbed into his thigh.

Alex's eyes shot open at the noise, and she lashed out at the nearest thing she could reach, her fist collided with Tracy's throat for once being shorter than the bitch helped immensely.

"No!" Scott growled, fighting to get to Stiles, but he couldn't quite reach him, although he would never kill them he did seriously want to hurt them both at that moment.

Tracy clutched at her throat finding it difficult to breathe with the sheer force of the hit. Spluttering a little as she dropped to her knees, "Get away from him you pathetic excuse for a werewolf, I'll never go anywhere with you" Alex spat in disgust. Causing her own chains to begin creaking as her anger increased, her eyes were locked on the knife sticking out of Stiles' leg and the blood running down from the wound. "I swear to god I will fucking kill you" Alex screamed, but she was quickly shut up when Tracy finally got up off the floor.

Suddenly Alex's face slumped into her neck as Tracy sank her claws in her leg, clawing her way to stand straight. Alex's growl was completely furious but she couldn't move and she could barely see now. "I think I owe you something" Tracy sneered suddenly, jamming her knife into Alex's leg.

Alex screamed through gritted teeth unwilling to show her how much it hurt, even when she continued to twist the knife.

Derek and Scott screamed for her to stop struggling against there chains to get to Alex, "You'll pay for this" Derek promised, as he and Scott both changed, anger increased tenfold.

Stiles, however, was earily calm, even with Theo yelling in his face. He'd simply wrapped the chains around his arms, pulling them with every ounce of strength he had, this had seemingly gone unnoticed by Theo. But when he looked up Tracy was smirking at him, and she sank her claws into his shoulder. Stiles slumped against the wall, with a barely-there irritated growl, he was beginning to get sick of this.

Tracy smiled to herself as she headed back over to Alex, twisting the knife further, causing the boys to all kick off again only making her smile more.

Suddenly all ears pricked up as a scream echoed through the house, Stiles and Alex wishing they could clutch at their ears, while the others did. Stiles recognised that scream, it was similar to Lydia's but not quite as loud or as painful, thankfully, but there was no mistaking a banshee scream.

The door flew off the hinges landing at his feet as a pair of long slender legs entered the room, "Who the hell are you?" Theo demanded angrily, the beautiful woman rolled her eyes at him, ignoring him completely, she turned to Tracy. "I suggest you get your hands off my daughter you bitch" she growled and with a swipe of her hand, Tracy was flung across the room, body bouncing off of the wall, and she quickly uncuffed her daughter.

In the corner of her eye she saw Theo go to attack her, but before he could move she released Scott Derek and Stiles, catching her daughter in her arms and holding her tightly, brushing the hair from her face.

Everything happened at once Tracy lunged for Derek and Scott, but they caught her pinning her hands above her head against the wall. Stiles growled throwing his entire body at Theo with the little movement he had, but he could feel his body begin to respond as both of them skidding across the floor, fists flying at each other furiously.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Alex asked wincing as her mother pulled the knife from her leg.

"Deaton called, I had to come and check on my girl didn't I?" she smiled tears rolling down her cheek.

"I missed you mumma" Alex smiled sadly her fingers beginning to twitch.

"I know I'm so sorry baby, I'm ba-" Suddenly her mother was cut off, with a cough, a hand clutching at her stomach, Alex frowned worried as her mother lowered her carefully onto the floor. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Peter standing behind her with a bloody knife.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I had to" Peter shrugged seemingly emotionless, leaving as quickly as he appeared.

"Mum!" Alex screamed unable to move. 


	12. Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

Alex's head began to spin, but there was a moments relief when one of her fingers moved, although it wasn't happening anywhere near as quick as she wanted or needed it too. On top of that, she had the added stress that she couldn't see what the guys were up to wherever they were, and even if they were okay or not.

Suddenly there was lots of banging coming up the stairs, almost immediately after the door swung open, bouncing off of the wall as two pairs of boots walked into the room, that much Alex could see and hear. Alex winced at the stinging of her leg, as her head continued to spin she vaguely heard shuffling of feet behind her, along with grunting and voices she didn't care to place right now.

The only thing she could focus on at that moment was the steady beat of her mother's slowly weakening heartbeat. "Mum?" Alex croaked, her voice was still irritated and raw from all of her earlier screaming.

Just then she just about managed to lift her hand from the floor, but only for a fraction of a second, making her growl in frustration begging herself to move. The only thought in her mind was that she needed to get to her mother before it was too late.

But then all of a sudden, someone wrapped their arms around Alex and hauled her back against their chest. Then she watched helplessly limp, as almost at the same time Derek carefully gathered her mother in his arms, carefully not to jostle her too much.

Alex practically whimpered as all at once his scent surrounded her, almost immediately relaxing back into him. As her body finally started to react just how she wanted it too. Alex's head lolled back against Stiles' shoulder, as he nuzzled gently into her neck, his soft lips brushing against her skin, which sent a shiver down her spine, his promises washing over her shortly after, telling her everything was going to be okay.

While of course, she wanted to believe him, but something inside her wouldn't let her believe, feeling the raw hatred as it began burning at the pit of her stomach. For now, she continued to push it down, not letting it anywhere near the surface. But the second her mother was on the mend and in the clear, she planned to make Peter pay for what he had done.

Stiles was careful as he stood with Alex in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, pressing a kiss to her head as she practically buried her face in his chest.

Alex barely even noticed when they left the house, the only thing she did notice before she passed out was a sharp pain in her leg, and Stiles' panicked voice telling her to stay awake. But she was completely powerless to stop herself from falling into the darkness.

"We need to get them back to the clinic. And now! They're loosing far to much blood, and I don't want to worry anyone, but I don't think that is Alex's only problem" Deaton alerted everyone, the slight waver in his voice showing his obvious concern for the young girl, as they all hurriedly approached the vehicles.

Clambering into the vehicles wasn't exactly easy though. Chris and Scott loaded Theo and Tracy into his truck after binding them tightly, not wanting to take any chances with them trying anything else.

While Deaton, Derek, Stiles climbed in Deaton's large car with mother and daughter in tow. Stiles hadn't stopped listening to Alex's heartbeat, which was getting slower by the minute, and it was becoming more than he was even comfortable with. Tugging off his hoodie a little awkwardly he wrapped it around her body, holding one of the sleeves to her wound. At the same time, he was doing his utmost to hold back his tears but he knew he was failing miserably.

"She'll be okay Stiles. They both will, I swear I am going to kill Peter" Stiles muttered, anger filling his voice with the last few words. Although it was obvious to Stiles that he was more worried than anything, and if anyone was killing Peter he had a funny feeling Alex would be beating them all to it.

And as much as Stiles appreciated the sentiment, he wasn't entirely convinced that either of them was going to be okay, let alone both of them. Which only meant that the anger bubbled up inside him again, the anger was something he didn't have time for right now, but he felt like he needed to kill something. Like a wave of predatory anger, something that he had slowly felt getting worse ever since he had been turned.

But when he finally looked up from Alex's sweat covered motionless face, and he turned to briefly glance at Derek he could feel it again, feeling like something scratching underneath his skin. "If your god damn uncle wasn't such a fucking useless father, then Alex wouldn't even be this bad off right now" Stiles practically spat, his eyes briefly flicking between bright gold then back to his usual deep brown as he looked back down at Alex, breathing heavy and laboured in his arms.

Although his anger wasn't really directed at Derek it felt a little better to take some pressure off of his building anger. Stiles cleared his throat looking back over at Derek, seeing the immediate shock on the older mans face. Any other time he may have felt bad, but right now he didn't care about anything except getting Alex better.

Matters were only made worse by the fact he could tell that his mate was just barely holding on, as her blood began seeping through his hoodies sleeve, no matter how tight he held it against the deep gash in her thigh. "I don't understand. Why didn't she tell me?" Derek questioned quietly, looking over at the girl tucked up against Stiles' chest with confusion.

Stiles let out a huffed sigh, as this was possibly one of the last things that he wanted to think or talk about right now. Knowing that Alex was going to be angry to say the least, that Stiles had said anything at all to Derek of all people, Stiles knew that he was one person she had wanted to tell herself.

Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling the flush begin to creep up under his skin. "Look I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just need her to be okay, right now that is all I care about. But if it makes any difference, she's only known about this a couple of days herself. She wanted to tell you, there just hasn't exactly been any time since we found out" Stiles confessed truthfully, just trying to keep his voice even as he spoke.

"How are they?" Deaton asked quietly, glancing at them in his rearview mirror, not giving Derek the chance to reply to what Stiles had told him.

Stiles ran a hand through Alex's sweat-soaked hair, pushing the matted mess away from her forehead hoping to see her eyes open, against all of the problems. But the thing that caught his attention was the fact that she was shivering, her forehead and body cold to the touch. He rested his other hand on her neck, his thumb brushing over his mark as the tears he had been just barely holding back, started to run down his cheeks. "She's not good. Her heartbeat is slower than I've ever heard it" Stiles replied quietly, feeling the lump growing in the back of his throat, refusing to take his eyes off of Alex's face.

"Stiles I know it's hard but try not to worry. She needs you to stay calm, we're almost there. Although I am concerned that she has been infected with something. Something even her body can't fight by itself, so in order to keep her alive her body has slowed down all functions. Its a survival instinct, so the poison or infection doesn't spread any further" Deaton explained as they took another corner.

The words that Stiles wanted to reply with died on his tongue when he heard Alex whimper his name, shortly after she was asking for her mother. At the same time, her fingers wrapped around his shirt and held on tightly twisting the material in her hand, deep creases forming in her brow. Her face began screwing up, in obvious agony. Stiles felt a low growl rumble in his chest, "How much longer!? She's getting worse" Stiles demanded impatiently.

Stiles' own whimper left his lips when Alex sank her claws deep into his chest, "We're here!" Derek announced, sounding utterly relieved as he looked between the two unconscious women.

Derek hauled the door open before the car had even come to a complete stop, holding Alex's mother close to his chest. When Deaton came to a stop he went around to Stiles' door and opened it, before rushing over to the doors of the clinic.

Stiles climbed out of the car carefully as he could, but he struggled a little not feeling completely himself. "Come on baby girl, please. Just wake up" Stiles begged as he followed the others inside, pressing his lips into her hair and inhaling her scent, which was a little off, but it was still her and that was all that mattered.

Scott, Chris, Theo and Tracy

Chris and Scott were hurriedly securing Tracy and Theo in the back of the truck, as Deaton's car sped out of the parking lot. When they were finished Theo didn't hesitate to scream threats at them, such as how when the others found him, Scott and his pack would pay. Scott remained silent, slamming the door of Chris' truck on his empty threats. Before the pair of them climbed up front and Chris started the truck up.

"This is all my fault. I can't believe I let them get the drop on me. Alex and Stiles were finally happy" Scott sighed, rubbing at his wrists as the marks started to fade.

"They would have found a way to get to them either way. At least this way you were able to help. Don't punish yourself Scott" Chris replied patting Scott on the shoulder.

Scott pulled on his seatbelt glancing over at the older man, "You think Alex and her mum are gonna be okay?" Scott wondered aloud.

Chris cleared his throat before sighing thoughtfully, unsure of what to tell the young werewolf. "As cheesy as it sounds, they are in the best place and as you know Deaton is one of the best at what he does" Chris replied truthfully, taking a sharp turn hearing the groans in the back, caused a small satisfied smirk to edge its way onto his lips.

As if they could hear his smirk the pair in the back of the van began thrashing against the chains and growling menacingly, continuing to threaten Scott and his pack. Chris turned to Scott briefly as he drove, and Scott noticed the look on his face, somewhere between irritated and tired.

Scott could tell immediately by that look that the hunter wanted to ask him something, "What is it?" Scott questioned curiously, a hint of worry echoed in his voice though.

"I have to ask you something, I think I already know the answer but I'll ask anyway. Do you at least understand, why Alex felt the need to go after Theo and his pack in the first place? Even if you didn't before do you understand now? I mean he has killed people Scott, hurt people in ways they won't ever recover from, I mean some of those people are your best friends" Chris replied while doing his best to keep the judgement out of his voice.

Of course, Scott knew what he was thinking, he was so used to it by now. Everyone judging him, saying he was too soft. But part of him knew that he had to be that way, to stay human. He never wanted killing someone to be the first option, so those words weren't new to him by any stretch of the imagination.

Scott found himself shifting in his seat, pulling his t-shirt away from his throat a little, suddenly feeling a bit too constricted. "That's the thing. I do understand, I really do. I just don't want Alex to turn into something that isn't her, she isn't thinking like herself right now. I know her, I know if she had of killed him or anyone else, then she would have regretted it. Seeing her and Stiles together, it's really amazing. I don't think I've ever seen him happier" Scott explained before considering the next part carefully before speaking.

"It just makes me think of her, not that I ever stop. But every time I ever even consider letting the wolf take over, I see her. She stops me, Allison is still saving me, even now" Scott revealed quietly, his voice dying in his throat towards the end

A lone tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and looked out of the window. Resting his forehead on the cold glass. "I just miss her, so much" he mumbled, ignoring the next tears that rolled slowly as he fogged up the window, trying to blink them away.

Stiles, Alex, Deaton, Derek and Alex's mother

Thankfully when they all finally got inside Melissa was already there waiting for them, "Scott called. Can you lot not stay out of trouble for five minutes" she sighed worriedly, as she continued to set up the second operating table beside Deaton's usual one.

Stiles huffed a humourless laugh in reply, "Trust me, I keep asking myself the same thing" he answered regretfully. Laying Alex back carefully onto the bed Melissa had just made. While Derek laid her mother on the table Deaton was standing by, both Derek and Stiles watching as he pulled on his blue gloves.

But Deaton paused halfway through pulling up the second glove, looking over at Alex as Melissa set up her fluids. "I think we should switch Melissa. Alex's mother will heal like a human although she is anything but. Alex, on the other hand, will heal much faster and I don't want her to heal around the poison" Deaton said quickly.

But the older man didn't miss the look he received from Stiles as he said those words, and headed over to Alex's body. Both men looked down at her pale and ashen complexion.

Melissa just nodded, clearly not trusting her voice as a tear slipped down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away although she knew everyone in that room understood. Reaching Alex's mother she took a deep breath and got to work.

"Stiles, is it possible that knife you mention Alex getting made was the weapon that was used on her?" Deaton questioned, examining the wound a little closer. He inwardly cursed the fact that the wound had already started to heal over, knowing that would mean that he would need to work quickly to fix this. So now not only would he have to burn the poison out of the wound, but he would also have to reopen it.

Deaton looked up at Stiles, realising he was practically able to see the cogs going full speed in the young man's mind. The poor boy's eyes were rimmed in bright red circles, and he looked completely and utterly exhausted. But the night was far from over yet. Suddenly realisation seemed to dawn on Stiles, as he nodded at the older man looking at him quizzically. "Yeah, I think you're right. It must have been, but surely that's bad? Like deadly kind of bad right?" Stiles panicked with wide eyes, taking hold of Alex's hand as more tears fell from his eyes.

"While yes, it is entirely possible that this is the deadly kind, try not to panic, this is not the first time we have been faced with tough odds and won. I will do everything I can for her. You have my word" Deaton assured him, placing a gentle comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Deaton watched as Stiles visibly and audibly swallowed, "Okay" Stiles nodded his voice just above a whisper, feeling like he had already lost her. He knelt down at her side, resting his forehead on her shoulder and holding onto her hand tightly.

Stiles was begging her to open her eyes for him, but yet again he was met by silence. Deaton grabbed a scalpel from the tray beside the bed, Derek stood close by with the blow torch, adjusting it to the right temperature, which when Deaton needed it the need would be immediate, with no time to wait around, leaving Stiles to be in charge if she did wake up during.

Deaton held his breath as he straightened Alex's leg so he was able to fully see the slowly closing gash. Deciding it was now or never he dug the sharp instrument down deep, almost grazing her bone. As he pulled it back and reached for the blow torch suddenly Alex shot up, automatically growling and eyes glowing, as she gnashed her teeth at Deaton.

"Hold her down!" the veterinarian ordered.

Stiles was quick to react, his feet almost skidding on the floor as he lunged himself at the head of the bed. Dragging himself up, he quickly pulled her body back down onto the bed and held her down as still as possible.

"Baby, you've gotta breathe" Stiles murmured softly against her ear, but she wasn't having any of it. Alex thrashed against him not listening to reason.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Alex screamed in reply, seemingly completely out of it. Derek handed the torch to Deaton, then he proceeded to pin her legs down onto the bed.

"This is probably going to sting" Deaton warned the three of them loudly, trying to pitch his voice over all of the noise, knowing that was probably the understatement of the century. Alex's eyes went wide, in complete terror when she locked eyes finally on what Deaton was planning to do.

Looking up at Stiles she began to cry as her eyes glowed, he responded to her like she was calling him even before she spoke. "No! No, please no! I'm sorry Stiles, please don't let him do this to me!" Alex pleaded desperately.

"Lexi baby, it's gonna be okay, I promise. When you wake up you'll be okay" Stiles assured her.

Deaton lowered the torch and as the flame licked at her skin, Alex locked eyes with Stiles, and a sudden calm began to wash over her. Although the pain was there still, it was like nothing else mattered except Stiles. Her hands grabbed at his biceps as their breathing synchronised, "I love you Stiles" Alex whispered, as her eyes began to flicker once more.

Stiles' smile was brief if you had blinked you might have missed it. As her hands slipped from his arms, falling limp at her sides as her eyes finally slipped closed again. Leaving Stiles with the reply he had wanted to give on his tongue, "No, not again. Please, baby, open your eyes, please. I didn't say it back" he whimpered, his voice barely even registering to anyone else in the room.

Stiles cupped her cheeks in his hands, the pads of his thumbs rubbing her cheeks, the usual beautiful blush she had wasn't anywhere to be seen. Stiles looked up eyes somehow even puffier than before, meeting Deaton's gaze as he bandaged up her leg. "I-I don't understand" Stiles stuttered helplessly with tear-stained cheeks.

Deaton nodded his understanding, "I'm truly sorry Stiles. I've done everything I can. For now, it's just a waiting game" Deaton replied solemnly, as he tossed his gloves in the bin and headed over to help Melissa.

Derek swallowed hard sitting down at Alex's bedside, the opposite side to Stiles. The two men holding her hands, watching and waiting terrified of what was to come.


	13. Calm Down

Part 13

It had been what felt like forever when Stiles looked up again, his once bright eyes were now rimmed with red lines, and were a dull brown in comparison to usual. For what felt like the hundredth time Stiles' eyes flitted over to the clock on the wall, praying that some considerable time had passed. There once again it proved him wrong, only another hour had passed since Deaton and Melissa had fixed up Alex's mother, and the room had remained silent since.

Derek was asleep at Alex's bedside, still clutching at her hand just like Stiles was on the other side. The trouble was that Stiles hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened back at that house. Why had Peter even been there in the first place, and why stab Alex's mother? The way that Alex had told him that Peter had spoken about her mother, it just sounded like he was still in love with her.

Stiles just couldn't wrap his head around any of it, it made no sense at all. Not even how Alex had managed to get hold of that knife in the first place, and because she can't tell him where she got the knife, Stiles had no way of finding the person and asking how to reverse the effects. He had to do something, he couldn't just sit here.

He looked up at Alex, her skin had become an ashen white colour, the colour had completely drained from her beautiful face. Her hair was matted with her and her mother's blood. Her clothes were ripped and covered dark red now crusted blood, in fact, if her chest weren't rising and falling right in front of him then he might've thought that she was dead already.

Stiles gently pried her hand from his, laying it down gently at her side. Pushing sweaty hair from her face he tried to smile down at her, but simply found a tear rolling down his cheek.

Carefully Stiles pressed his lips to her pale chapped ones, wincing a little as the cut on his lip stung slightly on contact. He checked the room was still quiet as he cupped her cheek lightly, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby girl. I promised I would keep you safe, I couldn't even do that right" Stiles huffed out a humourless laugh, pushing down the sob that was threatening to burst out. "I promise you this though. They will pay for this. Just wake up okay, when I come back you better be awake. Because I can't live this life that was meant for both of us all alone. I love you so much, I need you, Lexi, you are my entire life" Stiles whispered the last part, resting his forehead against hers, as his tears continued to fall.

With a final kiss to her lips, Stiles got up and pulled on his hoodie, before feeling Alex's blood soaking one of his sleaves. He sighed sadly, tossing the hoodie back onto his chair.

A final glance back at Alex and Stiles was heading out of the doors, careful not to be spotted by Melissa and Deaton, who were sitting and having coffee not far away from him. Luckily for Stiles, he was stealthy if nothing else, managing to slip from the clinic seemingly unnoticed.

For the first time in a long time, Stiles felt alone, feeling more anger inside himself than he had ever felt, in fact, he wasn't even sure if it was even all his own or not, but that didn't matter right now.

The moment that Stiles stepped outside, he was hit in the face by the ice cold air, making him suck in a breath, realising just how much different it was, to how it had been just nights before. "Shit" Stiles muttered, rubbing at his arms, with the cold air nipping at his skin. I was really wishing that he had brought a spare hoodie but none the less, he continued skirting around the cars, careful not to set off any alarms.

Once he was clear of the cars Stiles decided to head home quick, to check on his dad and grab something warmer to wear. As he jogged home his thoughts drifted back to Alex. Was she worse off with him being her mate, was she in more danger? The same problem was on his mind, should he leave, would she be safer without him or in more danger than ever?

"Ugh! Who am I kidding? I couldn't leave her even if I wanted to. I'm such a selfish asshole! I can't even let the woman I love go so that she'll be safe. Grow some balls Stilinski" Stiles scolded himself hatefully, but he was soon distracted by those thoughts, his feet skidding to a stop before he fully rounded the next corner.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud, a little louder than he wanted, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth as he darted down a nearby alleyway, poking his head out carefully from around the corner. He hadn't even consciously noticed he had been running this way to his house.

He watched as three or four big guys emerged from Alex's house, they were each carrying several large boxes. Stiles strained to hear what they were saying, surprised when for the first time it seemed to work, "Get those in the back and be careful! The boss wants this all back now" the larger of the guys called to them all, Stiles frowned with no clue what the hell they could possibly want that Alex and her mother could have.

"What about the Stilinski kids house?" a different one asked, looking at the large guy and Stiles felt his heartbeat increase rapidly, while it also sank in his chest.

Stiles' hands clamped into fists as he waited for them to get in the damn car, but the next words had Stiles stopping any movement, as he felt his blood run cold "Keep your damn voice down! There's already a team there, now move!" the large guy hissed to all of them, pushing the smaller one into the back seat.

Stiles turned on his heal, running as fast as his feet would carry him, "No, no, no. Please, don't be at home dad" Stiles practically begged under heavy laboured breathing, running as fast as his feet would carry him, seriously glad to have his wolf advantages right now.

When Stiles finally turned the corner to his house, he turned his attention to the driveway, almost falling backwards when he did. His dad's sheriff car was parked in the driveway. He scanned the front of the house, a few unusual cars parked nearby, and one of the worst things, the door had been kicked in.

Making sure he was listening carefully he began to approach his house, listening out for one voice alone, but he was met by nothing but hushed whispers that sounded nothing like his dad, he needed to get closer.

The cold that Stiles had felt earlier had been completely forgotten, as he carefully and quietly edged closer to the front door. Suddenly he picked up a voice as it started to get closer, Stiles darted behind a car hoping he hadn't been seen. "Did you deal with the mother?" a deep voice asked, it was one that Stiles didn't recognise.

Hearing the next voice Stiles had to stop himself from running out from behind the car, although he wasn't even a little surprised that he was here. "Of course I did. Now when do I get what I was promised?" Peter asked with an irritated edge to his voice.

Stiles stuck his head up over the car slightly, still hidden but now he could just about see the two interacting as they walked out of his house. "You'll get it when we get what we want" the man replied to Peter simply, walking away from him without acknowledging the angry shouts from him.

'What the hell do they want?' Stiles found himself thinking, but he was distracted from that thought with someone hissing his name behind him.

Chris popped out from his hiding place down the side of the house across the street, Stiles made sure the coast was clear, seeing or hearing no sign of his father and headed over to Chris. The older man grabbed hold of stiles as soon as he was close enough, pulling him down the side of the building with him. "He's safe. Don't worry, we got here before they did. He's with Scott and Deucalion" Chris told Stiles in a hushed whisper, immediately Stiles relaxed somewhat.

"Wait. How did you know that they were coming here? On the same point who the hell are they?" Stiles asked, rushing his words a little too much.

"Come on. We need to move, I'll explain on the way" Chris replied calmly, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Damn Stiles, you're freezing," Chris remarked feeling the cold of Stiles' skin beneath his shirt.

"Part of the reason I was going home, but then all that. Look it doesn't matter, what the hell is going on?" Stiles replied rubbing his hands over his arms, he'd forgotten about being cold until now.

"My truck is just around the corner, come on we can talk inside" Chris replied as they walked together quietly, Stiles just nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "How's Alex?" Chris asked suddenly, at the mention of her name Stiles stopped walking and turned to look at the older man.

Stiles shrugged as a lump formed his throat, "Yeah, not so good. At least not when I left" Stiles replied his voice rougher than usual, as he tried to hide the sadness there. Before Chris could reply Stiles started walking again as he muttered to himself. "If she dies it'll be on me. I should have kept her safe, I mean it's not even the first time she's been in this position" Stiles growled, his eyes glowing and his fists clenching in anger.

"Take it from me, Stiles, none of this is your fault, you didn't ask for this. Neither of you did, you're both just doing the best you can with what you've been given. You realise that Alex would hate you talking like this right?" Chris said carefully, not wanting to upset the new wolf as he unlocked his truck.

"Yeah, I guess so" Stiles sighed unconvinced, as the pair hopped in the truck. "So back to the problem, what the hell is going on here? And how the hell is Peter involved?" Stiles asked sounding exhausted, turning to face Chris after pulling on his seatbelt.

Chris sighed as he pulled away from where they had been parked, trying to think of the best way to tell Stiles everything he knew. "These guys they're working for someone, we're still trying to find out exactly who. But we do know that they want you and Alex, possibly even Scott. They're after unique wolves for their pack. They're collecting some of yours and Alex's stuff, partly in case that you both agree to with them, but we think it mainly for your DNA, to find out what makes you tick and why you are connected the way you are. You with me so far?" Chris asked with a frown, noticing the way that Stiles' mouth had dropped open wider with every word he said.

"Okay. What?!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, a look of disbelief and shock covering his face.

Chris held up his hand in front of Stiles before he could say another word, "Just listen and stay calm. I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to know. I wish that was it, but there's more. We think they've lied to Peter, there's this old folk law about different ways to become an alpha. From what we know after Deucalion's research and occasional spying. Peter has been assured if he kills his first love and the mother of his first born, along with a true alpha under a full moon then he can take Scott's title from him" Chris explained trying to stay calm himself, but Stiles could hear the panic in his voice.

"Son of a bitch! What is it with that guy and being an alpha! He needs to be stopped, nothing and no one with ever be more important to him than that! But they're lying right?" Stiles practically shouted, until his final thought left his lips.

"We don't know for certain, but we believe he's being played, yes. That being said, the research we've turned up is a little wishy-washy in that area. We're still working on it, but it's just time we don't have. I made sure Deaton was informed on everything before I came looking for you, so hopefully, he can turn something up as well" Chris replied a little irritated he didn't have something more helpful for the poor guy, right as he pulled up outside the underground bunker where he was keeping Tracy and Theo safely locked up.

Stiles dropped down out of the truck the moment that it came to a stop. Chris was right behind him, locking up his truck as Stiles pulled out his phone.

"You go in. I'm just gonna check in with Melissa and Deaton, See if Alex has woken up yet" Stiles muttered distractedly, Chris just nodded and with one last look at Stiles, he headed inside.

Stiles headed over to the grassy hill opposite the bunker, unlocking his phone he plopped down onto it.

Then he paused, Stiles found himself staring at the background picture of him and Alex, it was taken the night not long ago, the night where they had become mates properly. A tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek at the memory of her, the only one coming to mind was the last one, where she lay in the bed back at the clinic, helpless and pale and probably dying. He was powerless to do anything though, he would give anything to help her.

Stiles let out a shaky sigh, swallowing the lump in his throat, clearing his throat as he finally decided to dial the clinic's number.

A few rings more than he had expected and the other end of the phone was picked up, but the person on the other end of the phone was completely silent, making Stiles frown in confusion, "Hello, Deaton?" he questioned a little worriedly, his heartbeat picking up as there was a little banging about before he was met with rapid breathing over the receiver.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned a little breathlessly, making Stiles' frown deepen further when he heard the panic in the older man's voice.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked suddenly in alarm, standing up from the hill and beginning to pace back and forth on the grass.

"Just run Stiles!" Derek shouted, followed quickly by a lot of crashing around and shouting, before the line cut out and went completely dead. The last thing Stiles heard was the beeping of the tone, telling him it was impossible to reach this number.

Stiles stumbled backwards, staring down at his phone in horror. What the hell did Derek mean run? And what about Alex?

Taking a deep breath Stiles took a second to think rationally, the glow of his eyes slowly faded, but the thudding of his heart remained in his chest as he darted towards the bunker.

He almost fell through the door that he knew the others were behind, meeting their gazes with wild panic in his eyes.

His eyes falling straight on his father, "Dad! I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry I should have been there" Stiles sighed, feeling completely to blame for his father having to hide out.

"Son, I'm okay. Really don't worry, and none of this is your fault! How were you supposed to know any of this would happen" His father said calmly, looking into his son's eyes, with both hands on his shoulders trying his best to calm him down.

But Stiles was quickly back on task, to the reason he had darted down here as quickly as he had done in the first place, "We can talk later dad. I need to talk to you guys, in private. Now!" Stiles said erratic heart thumping in his chest, something that Scott quickly noticed, immediately Stiles headed out the door the same way that he came in without waiting from an answer.

Chris, his father, Scott and Deucalion quickly followed after him, sharing looks of concern and confusion between them. Chris showed them down the hall where they could talk without being overheard.

They all surrounded Stiles in the small room, "What's going on?" Scott asked his best friend the moment the door closed behind them.

"I think everyone at the clinic has been taken, or something. I don't know, but I called the clinic to check on Alex. But Derek answered and sounded panicked, the next thing I know he's telling me to run" Stiles explained shakily pacing back and forth. Until Scott grabbed hold of him and helped him to sit down, not sure how much longer the poor guy could stand on those shaky legs.

Stiles gratefully excepted the chair, resting his elbows on his knees he ran his hand through his somewhat crazy hair. "We'll fix this Stiles, whatever is happening, it's gonna be okay" Scott promised, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How Scott!? How're you gonna fix this? How could you possibly fix this?" Stiles exclaimed, with strained fake laughter as he jumped out of the chair, pushing Scott's hand from his shoulder. Before anyone had a chance to speak Stiles began ranting again, "I don't know if Alex is even awake! Let alone alive! And as usual, I'm fucked, completely powerless!" Stiles growled throwing the chair he had been sitting on at the wall, where it smashed into smithereens.

"Stiles, you need to calm down" Scott tried calmly, walking in front of Stiles, keeping his hands raised in front of him. Even though Stiles was looking at the floor, as his shoulders continued to rapidly rise and fall with his rapid breaths, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Stop telling me what to do" Stiles spat at his best friend, his eyes remaining of the floor, but he spoke in a tone more vicious and menacing than Scott had ever heard him talk in all the years of knowing him.

"Stiles?" his father asked worried, stepping closer to his son, but Stiles stepped back. Then Scott stopped the older man from moving, holding a hand in front of his chest shaking his head at the sheriff.

"Stiles? Can you look at me" Scott said carefully, pushing the sheriff behind him as he stepped closer. The second Scott moved he watched as Stiles sank his claws into his palms, the blood starting to run freely.

The other three men looked on at the exchange between the two teenagers, "Careful Scott" Deucalian warned, stepping closer to the pair as he began to see exactly what he imagined Scott was seeing.

Stiles growled deep in the back of his throat, it was practically a snarl as Stiles looked up into Scott's eyes Scott almost fell back into the men behind him. "How? How is this possible?" Scott stuttered, not daring to look over his shoulders at the others.

"Scott, no sudden movements" Deucalian warned a hand on Scott's shoulder helping him step back a little, keeping his movements slow, Stiles didn't react to anything they were saying. He kept panting, staring them all down like he could rip their throats out at any moment.

"Why are his eyes red?" the sheriff questioned, practically swallowing around his words.

"H-He's an Alpha" Chris stuttered a little, just as confused as the other two in the room. 


	14. They're here

The entire room couldn't help but stare at Stiles, as he stood there rigidly. But from what they could tell Stiles wasn't registering anything that they were saying.

Stiles stood there stock still, the only person or thing he could think of was Alex and how he needed to get back to her, keep her safe and protect her from anything that was going to hurt her. That's if she hadn't already been taken. Because they were coming for her while he was stuck in this room, with people who didn't understand what was at stake. He didn't care that he was an alpha, or that they were worried, he simply wanted to get out.

Then he finally snapped back to reality when he noticed Scott moving again he flicked his eyes up, meeting Scott's worried gaze.

Nothing was getting in his way of getting to Alex, not even his best friend. "Move, Scott. Or I'll go through you" Stiles growled menacingly, his eyes still glowing a fiery red but there were also unmistakable gold flecks swimming amongst the deep red.

Scott squared his shoulders, his eyes now glowing practically the same colour too, minus the gold flecks that Stiles' eyes still held. He knew Stiles was a danger to everyone right now, including Alex and himself.

"Stiles, just stop. Think for one second" Scott replied keeping his voice low and under control, as he began to advance a little further on his friend.

"I said get back! Alex is in danger I need to go!" Stiles growled shoving his friend hard, so hard that Scott's back collided with the wall behind him. "I don't have a second" Stiles stated before he was cornered again, he snarled as Deucalion stood in front of the door, blocking the only way out of the room.

"Just wait. Think about this, tell us what has you so worried and wound up. We can help you, protect Alex and keep you all safe Stiles, you know we can. I know it's her that's got you this riled up. So talk" the elder wolf reasoned calmly.

Stiles thought for a moment, in the brief haze of his anger he could feel the thoughts of doubt seeping into his mind. Was he about to do the right thing, or was he putting Alex in more danger going this alone?

Stepping back from the group Stiles stumbled slightly, shoving his shaking hands into his hair, he began tugging harshly at his hair with his hands. His nails digging into his scalp, a loud scream ripping through the room as he fought every instinct in his body and he slowly started to bury the wolf, slowly the red mist began to disappear from his vision.

Deucalion caught Stiles before his knees connected with the hard floor beneath him, and he helped him lean back against the wall instead.

"The wolf is a part of you Stiles, but you have to remember you are the boss. You must keep control of it, no matter how hard it seems at the time. You can't let it take over, just be mindful that you do not bury it or yourself too deeply. Okay. Now just breathe" Deucalion instructed carefully.

Stiles began to struggle in his grip as if he were internally fighting the wolf, but the elder wolf didn't budge, he simply closed his eyes, holding Stiles back against the wall and he whispered just three words. "Take control, Stiles"

Suddenly Stiles' eyes flashed open, unfortunately, they were still glowing red, and his fingers sank in Deucalion's arms, claws soon following suit. The elder man flinched a little, but he kept his stance, making sure to keep his eyes closed, in an attempt to keep Stiles as calm as possible, while the others looked on nervously.

Then something happened that distracted everyone, Stiles' phone started to ring. Stiles began to blink rapidly, then almost immediately the red began to fade from his eyes, he could feel his heart begin to thud in his chest as he collapsed back against the wall.

His hands began shaking and Deucalion let go of him, watching as the young man before him, Stiles had a terrified look wash over his face, his hands frantically smacking at his pockets. Until finally he found his phone.

Stiles' eyes widened at the name on the screen, he fumbled to swipe his phone to answer the call. Finally managing to do so he pressed it to his ear, "Lexi?" Stiles questioned nervously, his voice breaking at the mention of her name. As the others looked on worriedly, still unsure of what was going on.

"Stiles?" Alex whispered in reply, her voice sounding rough and husky.

"Baby? What's going on? Why are you whispering? Did you get away?" Stiles asked nervously, terrified that he already knew the answer.

There was a quiet shuffling on the other end of the line, Stiles found himself straining to listen. He pulled the device away from his ear and put it on speaker for everyone to hear, his hands just barely able to keep a hold of the phone.

"N-No I didn't. Melissa is with me, we're hiding. Derek and Deaton are distracting them, but I don't know how long they're gonna last out there, it sounds bad, Stiles you need to run. Someone bad is after us I don't know why, but whatever they're planning they need both of us, and we can't let that happen" Alex rushed out in a panic, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"I'm coming, Alex, I promise we won't let anything happen to you. I love you, okay. Stay put I won't be long" Stiles assured her, looking around the room and receiving nods from everyone, and Stiles and Scott shared a look.

"I knew you'd say that, but you can't. I love you so much" she half-laughed before her voice broke again, there was some shuffling then he heard her voice again. "They killed her Stiles, they killed my mum" she sobbed quietly into the phone, the sound almost broke Stiles' heart.

All of a sudden there was a loud terrifying scream and the line went dead.

Everyone in the room was looking at Stiles when he looked up all of them held a look of horror. Especially Scott who held out his hand to Stiles, swallowing hard, as their eyes met neither could hide their worry or tears. "What's the plan?" the sheriff asked placing a hand on both boys shoulders.

"Think they can handle three alphas?" Stiles growled Scott and Deucalion nodded in agreement.

"What about us?" the sheriff questioned in confusion.

"You need to stay here dad, Mr argent can keep you safe in case they come looking for you. I can't have them getting you too, they will use you as leverage" Stiles sighed sadly pulling his dad into a hug, which the older man happily received before his son's words sank in.

"Wait, no. You're not going without me" the sheriff said shocked that his son would even suggest such a thing.

"He's right, sheriff" Chris agreed, he felt bad knowing in this situation nothing would keep him being with Allison if it were her instead.

"No, no way in hell. Over my dead body" the sheriff declared angrily, fixing his son with a look that Stiles was used to after the last few years. Any other day it may have worked but not today.

"Dad! That's exactly what I'm worried about if you come, You're not coming! I can't risk you as well, I can't protect you as well I need to stay focused on getting Alex back. Mr argent can tell you what the hell is going on, while we're gone" Stiles growled, but his voice held no anger. He was scared, terrified at the thought of losing his father. "I'm sorry, we need to go. Just stay here, we'll be back soon" Stiles assured his father sadly, ignoring the tears that slipped down his cheek.

His father swallowed every instinct in his body, looking at his son now he knew he was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. He pulled him into his chest tightly, "You come back to me, you hear. You are the only thing I have left in this world. If you're not back in two hours then I'm coming to find you" the sheriff warned him.

As Scott received a hug and a few words from Chris, Stiles pulled back from his father, with a sad smile and a nod. "Got it" Stiles agreed. Before leaving with Scott and Deucalion.

"Do we run or take a car?" Stiles questioned, as Scott passed him a spare hoodie.

"We run, of course," Deucalion smirked at the boys, before sprinting off ahead of the pair.

Stiles rolled his eyes but the pair of them quickly sped after Deucalion.

"Okay, so since we haven't heard anything else, we go to the clinic first. We just have to hope that they are all still there" Deucalion answered the question that nobody had yet asked.

The closer that they got to the clinic, the more at ease Stiles began to feel. Suddenly however a feeling of dread and terror took over his body, as Alex's feelings began to flood into his mind and body. The intensity of her feelings was so strong, so sudden that Stiles found himself beginning to trip over his feet.

Until he finally lost the battle with his feet and collapsed, landing in a heap on the forest floor just outside their destination.

"Stiles?" Scott asked in a rushed panic, skidding to a stop beside his best friend and helping him back onto his still very shaky legs.

"What is it?" Deucalion questioned, quickly jogging over to the pair sounding just as worried as Scott had just second before him, finding Stiles relying on Scott to keep him standing in that moment.

"Can't you smell that?" Stiles questioned them in shock.

Scott frowned at his best friend in confusion but Deucalion immediately understood what he was getting at, as his legs began to shake slightly. "Fear, how are you even standing?" Deucalion questioned, looking down at Stiles.

"I have to get to her" Stiles uttered simply, the pain and suffering clear in his voice.

As soon as Scott inhaled he knew what they were talking about, "Why is it so much worse for Stiles?" Scott questioned, as they helped Stiles walk to the edge of the woods so that they could finally see the clinic.

"Get down!" Deucalion warned harshly, pushing both boys to the ground into the dirt, right in-between two large bushes, luckily they were just about big enough to conceal all three of them from the view of any passers-by.

All of a sudden the three of them could see people being shoved from the front door. Straining to listen, Stiles immediately locked on to Alex's voice, as if she were the only one there. "Get your hands off of them. You've got me you bunch of psychopaths, now let them go!" she seethed angrily, as she was shoved by the guy walking behind her.

Stiles made a move to go after her and rip the guy's face-off, but Deucalion seemingly read his mind. Placing a hand on his back and shook his head at the young boy before him.

'Not yet' Deucalion mouthed to Stiles, just as Melissa came out behind her and grabbed hold of her tightly. An older man attempted to pull Alex off of Melissa.

Then Alex seemingly snapped, her voice was eerily calm as she spoke, but the venom that laced her words sent a shiver up all three men's spines as they looked on. "If you ever touch her again, we will have a very big problem. She is the only thing stopping me, from ripping your throat out, with my teeth" Alex snarled hatefully.

"Do as she says, just get them in the car. We don't have time for this, so get moving. Now! The boss has waited long enough already" they heard a woman say from inside the car.

Seemingly none of them recognised this woman's voice, as each wolf just looked as confused as the other. It took every ounce of strength Stiles had not to stop Alex from climbing into that car, but he knew Deucalion was right, they needed to wait, follow them and find out where they were going.

Once everyone was inside the car, Scott went to get to his feet, but before he got halfway up Deucalion pulled him back down. "Wait. Alex can probably sense Stiles is close already, we can't risk them sensing something is off with her, we have got to be smart about this, we need to let them head off first. Trust me" the older wolf whispered. Scott sighed, irritation clear in his voice, as he began digging his nails into his palms, he reluctantly nodded in agreement all the same.

"What if we lose them?" Scott questioned after a moments thought.

"We won't. No way that Stiles will lose her scent now. It's been too long they've been apart, now that they're close the pull is stronger now, than its ever been" Deucalion revealed, not surprising either of them.

Stiles frowned at his answer, "Look, I don't disagree. I won't lose her scent, but won't they know that we're following them. Won't three werewolves following their car be just a little obvious" Stiles asked a little sarcastically.

"Just keep quiet and follow me" Deucalion sighed, slipping off into the trees behind them.

"Do we actually need him?" Stiles huffed stopping Scott from following the older wolf for a moment.

"Yeah man, I think we do. He knows more about you and Alex that anyone else. Not only that but we are gonna need help to pull this off, someone who knows what they're doing. Especially if we want to do this, without anyone getting hurt" Scott answered honestly, clapping Stiles on the shoulder with a firm hand, causing him to follow after Scott a little reluctantly.

They quickly met up with Deucalion, "I've just received a message from your dad and Chris at the bunker. A few undesirables are lurking around, luckily they haven't managed to find the way in yet. They're gonna keep us updated, so don't worry" he said focusing mainly on Stiles.

"This night is turning into a complete dis-" Stiles started, but he was cut off mid-sentence, by the rumbling of an engine.

"Okay, let's go," Deucalion said quietly, his red eyes glowing in the dark woods, Scott and Stiles got the hint. Both of their eyes now glowing too, making it so much easier to make out everything around them.

'This ends tonight' Stiles thought to himself as they fought their way through the thick forest, now following Stiles and his **'Alex detector'.**

 **The back of the car**

As the car pulled away Alex felt a hand squeeze her hand tightly. "Are you okay?" Alex questioned quickly, turning to face Melissa.

Melissa smiled sadly, "That is typical you sweetheart, always worrying about everyone else," Melissa said truthfully, Alex looking away a little ashamed that she couldn't stop this. "I'm fine, thank's to you. But I'm not the one who was stabbed, how're you feeling?" Melissa questioned moving her spare hand to rest over the wound.

'You're one to talk' Alex thought to herself, with a small inward laugh, "I'll be okay. Still hurts like all hell, but I'm still alive thanks to you, as usual," Alex smiled, squeezing her hand back.

Alex looked around the car for a moment, a frown quickly forming on her face when she realised someone was missing, "Where's my uncle? What have you done with Derek?" Alex asked trying to keep her voice calm and as even as possible.

"Keep quiet" a man in the front seat grumbled.

Alex released Melissa's hand, not wanting to hurt her as she felt the anger inside her building. "I said where the fuck is Derek?! I'm talking to the organ grinder, not the monkey!" Alex spat, catching the woman's eyes in the rearview mirror.

The woman smirked at her, seemingly impressed with Alex's attitude. "He's safe" she answered calmly.

Alex was having none of it however, she raised her eyebrows and shifted in her seat, her gold eyes unmoving from the women. "Did I stutter? We both know I could jump across this seat and kill all of you, so answer my question. Where. Is. Derek?" Alex asked again her tone dangerously calm compared to a moment ago.

The woman in the front chuckled, "I like you" the woman admitted with a smirk, before continuing "Yes, you're right you could kill us. But we both know you won't, otherwise, you would have already. I do respect you, Alexandria, but make no mistake. I am the one in charge right here and right now, one wrong move from you I will put a bullet in your friend's brain" the woman informed her simply, her words and voice made Alex's blood boil with rage, but she was right. Alex would never do anything that would risk Melissa's life.

"That being said, as a sign of good faith your uncle with be returned to you once we arrive" she informed Alex, but something didn't sit right with Alex, why return him at all, why were they even bringing Derek and Melissa, what about Deaton?

"Alive?" Alex questioned sceptically.

"Of course" the woman replied, with a smile which unsettled Alex to her very core.

"What about Deaton? The vet?" Alex questioned, confused to why he hadn't been mentioned.

Alex could have sworn she heard an angry growl come from the front seat, "You have a lot of questions don't you" the woman stated beginning to sound a little irritated, to say the least. "He got away," she said shortly, her tone clipped.

Alex smiled to herself a little, then she remembered her mother and her heart broke all over again. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she felt a hand on her arm, along with a gentle squeeze. She covered Melissa's hand with her own, the tears beginning to fall more freely but she had to know, whether or not it made her sound weak she didn't care.

"Why? Why did you kill my mother?" Alex questioned threw her tears, her voice coming out a little more croaky than she would have liked it too.

"It was necessary" the woman sighed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex exclaimed loudly.

"When you are able to, that may be a question best asked of your father" she replied quickly.

"What the hell? Why would I ask Peter?" Alex questioned paired with the anger she still had for her father she almost shot out of her seat.

"We did it under his instruction, all will be clear very soon. Now enough talking" the woman argued stiffly, pulling down a midsection divide between the back and front of the car.


End file.
